A Journey in Search of Something More
by Determindtowin
Summary: These Wounds are like the ocean's depths These crimson sins, Become colorless with death" She whispered as the pouring rain beat down on her face. Don't own Inuyasha! A second generation story! ch. 35 up!
1. Introducing Hikari Tama

**A/N: This is a second generation InuYasha story. I don't own inuyasha or any of its characters except my oc's and this plot. Hope u like it!**

"Talking"

'**_Thinking'_**

_Dreams_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Introducing Hikari Tama!**

_Past..._

"But why do you have to leave?" a voice of a young women questioned.

"Kagome if we want our son to control his demonic power he has to come with me to the feudal era." a young man with silver hair and dog ears stated.

"Fine… but Inuyasha just promise me… that both of you will come back safely…" Kagome mumbled.

Then Inuyasha gently kissed Kagome on the lips "Don't worry we'll come back." he replied.

Then Inuyasha picked up the 3 year old boy and walked away.

"Goodbye..." Kagome whispered as she shut the door behind them. That night Kagome put a spell on the other half of the yin yang neckles.

**9 months later**

"It's a girl." stated a doctor in the emergency room.

"What are you going to name her?" one of the nurses asked.

"Hikari." Kagome replied looking at her daughter.

* * *

_Present…_

"Hikari hurry up your gonna be late for school" Kagome yelled from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" a 14 year old girl with amber eyes and black hair with silver ends replied.

'**_Damn, it's every day why do I always sleep in'_** she thought pulling her shirt over her head

**Hikari is in 8th grade, 5 foot 2 inches, and she wears a yang neckles witch has a spell on it to hide her silver ends.**

"Hikari you have a half an hour to get to school now get down here!" Kagome yelled.

**Hikari's uniform had a white shirt with a red and green strip around the collar and a green skirt.**

"Bye mom!" Hikari called heading to the door.

"Wait!" Kagome said grabbing Hikari's shoulder.

"Bye mom." Hikari repeated giving her mom a hug.

"Have a good day." Kagome replied watching Hikari leaving for school.

"Oh joy another day of school…" Hikari sighed to herself as she started running to school.

"Made it..." She mumbled sitting down for first period class.

"Please take out your note books and flip to page 652 in your books." Hikari's social studies teacher asked.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"Mommy, mommy look at what I drew!" said a 5 year old Hikari showing her mom a picture she drew of a boy with silver hair and brown eyes.

"That's a nice picture but who's the boy?" Kagome asked knowing perfectly well who it was.

"I don't know." Hikari replied with a big smile on her face.

"Well how about you hold on to that picture just in case." Kagome stated ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Ok I will!" said the 5 year old running back up to her room.

_End of flashback…_

**

* * *

**

**Ding… ding.**

'**_What was that all about?'_** She thought as she got up to go to her next class.

"To day we're playing Kick Ball!" the gym teacher stated.

"Shanel Bryan and Hikari Tama your captions today." The gym teacher continued.

"Ok I pick Tricia." Shanel said.

"Zen." Hikari said nodding her head towards a 14 year old boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. (It's a boy girl class)

Once the teams were picked Shanel's team stayed out on the field and Hikari's team went in to kick. Shanel's team won by one point.

_**Last Period**_

"Cheer up Hikari there's only 5 minuets left of school, then at 3:30 we have practice for out concert!" Zen said.

"Yeah your right, who knows what party we'll have for at the end of the year anyway…" Hikari replied.

* * *

_**After School**_

"Hi mom." Hikari said as she ran into the house and past Kagome.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she caught Hikari's shoulder.

"I have to go up to my room get changed, and then go back to school." Hikari replied in a breath.

"For what?" Kagome questioned.

"Zen and I have to practice for the end of the year party in a month." Hikari replied trying to get away from her mom.

"Come back as soon as practice is over got it." Kagome ordered.

"Yeah mom I'll be back soon, now can I go get changed?" Hikari asked.

"Fine…" Kagome replied letting go of Hikari's shoulder.

Then Hikari ran up to her room and shut the door behind her.

'**_Ok where is it… there it is' _**Hikari thought going through her dresser doors.

She pulled out a blue t-shirt that said _SLY_ in white letters that showed mid-drift, black pants with a chain that goes into her pocket, orange gloves, and white shoes. She kept her yang neckles on. Then she grabs her guitar and started going down the stairs.

"Bye mom." Hikari said walking past Kagome.

"Bye, remembers once you get back you have lessons!" Kagome replied.

"Ok mom!" Hikari called as she shut the door behind her.

She took off her yang neckles and her hair turned black with silver ends, then she put a choke neckles on. She put her neckles in her pocket and started running. Her seed increased since she had the neckles off.

**

* * *

3:15 **

"Hey sorry I'm late I had to go home and get changed, sorry I didn't tell you." Hikari said as she set her guitar case down.

"It's ok don't worry about it, anyway I checked with the office and the said that we could practice in here because the floor in the gym is being waxed." Zen replied.

Zen was wearing a black t-shirt, blue pants and gray shoes.

**CRASH**

"What the hell?" Hikari yelled trying to maintain her balance as the ground shock.

"Earthquake?" Zen asked as Hikari helped him off the floor.

"No that wasn't an earthquake." Hikari replied looking around.

**sniff, sniff**

"Hikari what are you doing?" Zen asked with a confused look on his face.

"Trying to figure out were that smell is coming from." Hikari replied Turing her head towards Zen "Can't you smell it?"

"No why?" Zen asked.

"Come on it's coming form this way!" Hikari stated grabbing Zen's wrist and running out of the band room.

"Hikari are we going?" Zen asked being as Hikari drug him along.

"…".

"Hikari answer me!" Zen yelled.

"The gym, come on hurry up or I'm going to carry you!" Hikari stated as she let go of his wrist.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Zen answered as he started running

"W-what is t-that?" Zen asked with fear in his voice.

"A demon…" Hikari mumbled.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it tell me if you want me to keep going with this story. It does get better as the chapters go on. Hopefully they are longer well R&R plz! **

**-Determinedtowin-**


	2. Truth reviled

* * *

**Chapter 2: Truth Reviled**

"What's a demon?" Zen asked with a look of terror on his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hikari demanded getting in front of Zen.

"There you are. I was wondering where you've been." The demon said turning around and meeting Hikari's gaze. At this point Hikari noted the demon had blue hair, red eyes, pointed ears, pale skin, gray pants, a dark blue muscle shirt, and black wings.

"I asked you a question on answer me!" Hikari yelled as her canine teeth started to grow.

"Fine I'll answer your stupid question, my name is Daisuke and my orders are to find the Shikon Jewel" Daisuke answered.

"Well it's not here so go back to where you came from!" Hikari shouted as her pulps turned into slits and her nails grew two inches from the tip of her fingers.

"Hikari what's going on? What's happening to you?" Zen asked worried.

"I'm fine… Zen why don't you go take cover, this could get nasty." Hikari replied turning around and giving him a smirk.

"Now go." Hikari said getting to fighting position.

"OK… just be careful Hikari." Zen replied finding cover.

"How sweet you're protecting your little friend… just like a half breed would do." Daisuke stated as he started running toward Hikari.

"Hum…" Hikari smirked keeping her position, her head down.

"Where did she go?!" Daisuke exclaimed stopping suddenly as Hikari disappeared.

"Looking for me?" Hikari called doing a round kick which caught Daisuke's right arm.

"Now leave or…" Hikari warned glaring at him.

"Or what little girl?" Daisuke questioned as he turned around to face her.

"Or I'll kill you." Hikari growled jumping out of the way of another blow.

"How are you going to kill me if you keep avoiding me?" Daisuke asked as he charged at her.

This time one of his attacks caught her shoulder.

"Ah!" Hikari yelled as the pain rocketed up and down her left arm.

"That's it… shards of blood" Hikari yelled as she lashed out shapes of blood from her fingers that were hold her wound.

"Who are you?" Daisuke demanded wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"My name is Hikari Tama daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome" Hikari replied looking over her shoulder.

"Well Hikari you fight just like your father." Daisuke said starting to fade away.

"Wait you know my father… answer me, where can I find him? Wait!" Hikari yelled running towards Daisuke.

"In the feudal era, but if you want to know more you have to come find me." Daisuke stated with a smirk as he completely faded away.

"Hikari what did he mean by the Feudal era?" Zen asked as he came out from behind the bleacher.

"I don't know… but I'm going to find out." Hikari stated pulling out her yang neckles.

* * *

"Hikari you're bleeding." Zen stated as he looked at her shoulder.

"Oh right well its ok it doesn't hurt as much as it did." Hikari responded glancing at the deep gash across her shoulder.

"Come on you might want to clean that up then I'll walk you home." Zen said.

"Thanks… hey Zen?" Hikari questioned holding her shoulder as they walked to the bathroom.

"What?" Zen asked as he walked beside her.

"Why did you pick me to be your best friend?" Hikari asked staring at the floor.

"It's because you stand out, you're different." Zen replied looking down at her slightly with a smile.

"But during that fight why didn't you run away?" she asked again.

"Everybody's different, I'm different from you, and you're different from me, what's it matter what other people think of you?" Zen replied. "Well uh… what I mean is your different from everybody else and that's what I like about you." Zen added looking away from her and blushing.

"Well what I mean is uh…" Zen mumbled with an even bigger blush on his face.

"Don't worry about it Zen, I get it." Hikari stated with a smile.

"Good." Zen sighed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well you better get cleaned up now." he said motioning towards the bathroom door.

"Ok, I'll be right out." Hikari replied walking into the bathroom.

"Damn cut…" Hikari mumbled loud enough that Zen herd it through the door. He laughed slightly at this.

"Ok, good to go!" Hikari said coming out of the bathroom with her shoulder wrapped in toilet paper.

"Well come on, let's go." replied Zen walking past her.

"Wait, hold on!" Hikari said stopping in front of the door. She pulled her neckles out of her pocket. "I almost for got to put it on, if I go back home with out it on my mom will flip." Hikari stated taking off the chick neckles and putting her yang neckles back on.

Her nails went back to normal and her pulps went back to normal, and her silver ends disappeared.

"Come on let's g-"Hikari mumbled before falling unconscious.

"Hikari, Hikari!" Zen shouted. He pulled Hikari on his back and started running. "Her mom will know what to do…" He mumbled as he ran.

"Oh great steps! Why steps?!" Zen sighed to himself adjusting Hikari on his back.

**Knock, knock, Knock**

"I'm coming hold on!" Kagome said through the door.

"Zen what happened?!" Kagome exclaimed looking at Zen and the unconscious Hikari.

"Can I come in Mrs. Tama?" Zen questioned.

"Yeah, set her down on the couch." Kagome replied walking out of the room.

"So what happened?" Kagome asked as she rewrapped Hikari's shoulder.

"Well I don't really know how to explain what happened…" Zen replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Well try as best as you can." Kagome said turning around to face him.

* * *

_**5 minuets later**_

"And that's the best I can explain it." Zen said now sitting on the floor.

"Ok well if you want to you can call your parents and ask if you can spend the night, I'll go get dinner started." Kagome said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Ok." Zen said getting up and went to call his parents.

"All right, all set!" Zen said coming in from the hall.

"Zen can you do me a favor and take Hikari up to her room?" Kagome asked as she walked into the living room.

"Sure." Zen replied picking Hikari up off the couch bridal style.

"Where am I" Hikari said slowly sitting up. She looked around the room noticing it was her own. "I'm back home… what time is it?" She mumbled.

"3:30 AM… oh my god!" Hikari said throwing her feet over the side of the bed.

Hikari walked out of the room and started down the stairs. The room was pitch black the only light was from the half moon out side.

"Hey Zen wake up." Hikari said trying to wake Zen up by shaking him.

He didn't wake up.

"Man you sleep like a rock…" Hikari mumbled standing up and staring at him.

"Oh well." she mumbled walking back to her room. She opened her window and sat on the window ceil staring the moon.

"What did he mean?" Hikari asked herself looking at her necklace. Hikari moaned as she got up off the window ceil. She jumped slightly at the crunching noise that sounded under her foot.

'_**What's this'**_ Hikari thought picking up a picture.

"It's that picture I drew when I was 5".

* * *

"I wonder?" Hikari mumbled to herself as she turned on the light and shut her door. She walked over to her desk and took out a blank sheet of paper and set the picture down next to her.

_**1 hour later**_

"Done." Hikari said looking at the drawing.

"Wait but how come he looks older in this picture then the picture that I drew 9 years ago?" She mumbled to herself looking at the two pictures.

'_**4:30 I should try to go back to sleep'**_ She thought turning off the light and going back to bed.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: yes this is another cliffy, sorry. Like I said it does get better as the chapters go on, well tell me what you think plz!**

**-DTW- **


	3. Knowing the unknown

* * *

**Chapter 3: Knowing the Unknown**

"Hey Hikari you awake?" Zen asked shaking her.

"No, now go away!" Hikari replied pulling the covers over her head.

"Oh come on, your mom has breakfast ready." Zen said pulling the covers off of her.

"Don't care." She said putting the pillow over her head.

"Come on you are going down stairs and eating breakfast!" Zen stated taking the pillow off of Hikari's head.

"Fine I'm up, just let me get changed." Hikari mumbled sitting up in her bed with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ok, see ya!" Zen said with a childish smile.

"Yeah sure…" Hikari grumbled getting out of bed and making her way over to her dresser. She pulled out a black tank top and red shorts that went down to her knees.

She quickly put them on and slowly made there way down the stairs with a same annoyed expression on her face.

"Morning, how's your shoulder?" Kagome questioned washing dishes.

"Its fine, it doesn't hurt as much." Hikari replied grabbing her shoulder.

"Ok if it doesn't hurt. let's practice!" Kagome said walking over to the table.

"Come on I just got up!" Hikari whined as she leaned back in her chair.

"You've got till 10:00 to be there." Kagome stated walking out of the room.

"Wow… your mom's strict…" Zen mumbled breaking the silence between them.

"Hey you want to come and watch?" Hikari asked with a small smile on her face.

"Sure!" Zen replied standing up.

"I want to show you something." Hikari said grabbing Zen's hand and running out of the house. "Where are we going?" Zen questioned being drugged along once again.

"You'll see…" Hikari teased as she kept running.

"Here we are…" She said opening the door to the shrine a few minutes later.

"But I thought we weren't allowed in here?" Zen mumbled as she drug him into the shrine.

"When do I listen to what anyone tells me to do?" Hikari asked with a smirk as she walked down the steps to the well. "Well now that you mentioned it…" Zen mumbled. Hikari laughed.

"Come on let's go its 9:50…" Zen stated walking up to Hikari.

"We don't have to be at the dojo 'till 10, we have plenty of time." Hikari said walking around the well.

"What are you doing?" Zen asked with a wired look on his face.

"How old do you think this well really is?" Hikari questioned sliding her finger tips along the well.

"I don't' know by its condition it looks really, really old…" Zen replied.

Silence fell between them.

'_I don't understand why does she always think of such strange questions, when she all ready knows the answer?'_

"Hey Zen you okay?" Hikari Asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine we should go its 10:55…" He replied. Walking out of the shrine.

"Did we make it?" Hikari asked running into the dojo.

"Yep just in time too." Kagome replied looking at the clock. "Well let's get started…" She continued standing up.

"Ok." Hikari answered taking off her shoes and getting in her fighting position.

Hikari ran towards her mom and through a punch at her.

'_What I missed… but how?'_ Hikari thought as she fell towards the ground.

She caught her self and swung her left foot trying to trip Kagome.

"Come on is that all you got?" Kagome said standing up from being tripped.

"I'm just getting started!" Hikari exclaimed getting back in her fighting stance.

* * *

_**1 hour later**_

"All right that's enough practice for now…" Kagome breathed sitting down.

"Can I practice with a sword then since you need a break?" Hikari asked grabbing a wooden sword.

"Can I help?" Zen asked stretching.

"Well can he mom?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Kagome.

"Sure, it'll give me a break anyways." Kagome answered standing up.

"Awesome!" Zen exclaimed walking over to Hikari.

"Here, you might need this." Hikari said throwing him a wooden sword.

"Alright." Zen replied catching the sword.

"Hope you know how to block because she won't hold back!" Kagome called with her eyes closed and smiling.

"The point of this is to, _one,_ get better at sword fighting and, _two,_ to see if you can block my attacks." Hikari stated getting in a fighting position.

"Ok, I'll try…" Zen replied sarcastically getting ready to block her attack.

_**15 minuets later**_

"Can we stop please Hikari?" Zen whined out of breath.

"Sure, I'm hungry anyway." She replied grabbing her stomach.

"Well we haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Zen smiled walking over to Hikari. He handed her his sword silently.

"How's your shoulder?" Zen said breaking the silence between them.

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt." She stated putting the swords away.

"Hey, do you remember what that Demon Daisuke meant by we'll meet again in time?" Hikari asked looking over at Zen.

"It must have something to do with that Feudal era place… he said your dad was there didn't he?" Zen asked confused.

"Yeah, he did! We'll ask my mom later." Hikari replied before taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Here kids here are some sandwiches." Kagome called walking into the dojo.

"Yes, food!" Hikari exclaimed standing up.

"Thanks Mrs. Tama." Zen said grabbing a sandwich.

"No problem." Kagome replied with a smile setting the tray down.

"Oh hey mom can I ask you something?" Hikari asked looking up from her sandwich.

"Of course. What is it?" Kagome replied.

"Well yesterday when Zen and I were attacked at the school by a demon named Daisuke, he told me I fight just like my dad, and that he's in the feudal era… but there's one thing that he said that I don't understand… he told us that we'll meet again in time." Hikari said looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long to get it up. It is now officially summer vacation for me so I hope I can get the chapter's up sooner than I have. **


	4. It All Begins

* * *

**Chapter 4: It all begins**

"Remember those stories I told you when you were little?" Kagome asked staring at Hikari.

"Well yeah… but I don't understand what those stories have to do with all this?" Hikari replied switching her gaze from the ceiling to Kagome.

"All of those stories are true." Kagome stated.

"That girl that in those stories was me when I was 15… I was drug into the bone-eaters well by a demon, I found out that I was the reincarnation of a pretest named Kikyo, that's where I met your father. He was pined to a tree when I met him your dad was a hanyou, he was rude and obnoxious, but he was also sweet at times…" She reminisced.

"Yeah mom, really not interested on how you to met right now." Hikari stated leaning back on one hand.

"Well any ways that demon that you two met obviously wants you to go to the feudal era for something." Kagome continued ignoring her daughters' comment.

"What? Why does he want me to go there? First of all I don't even know how to get there and second since you say your stories are true, how would I find anyone you use to travel with, and wouldn't I have to find my father, I don't even know what he looks like!" Hikari exclaimed sitting up.

"Hikari please calm down." Zen asked putting a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Your right, but if I do go what about school?" Hikari asked quietly staring down at the floor.

"I can cover for you." Zen replied with a gentle smile.

"All right, what do I have to do?" Hikari asked looking at her mom.

"Figure out what that demon wants, also look for your father… and your older brother." Kagome replied.

"I have a brother?" Hikari asked with a really? look on her face.

"Yes 3 years before I had Hikari I had a son named Hiroshi." Kagome answered.

'_**So that's the boy that I drew last night…'**_ Hikari thought.

"I can show you pictures of your father, but you'll have to find your brother on your own. So are you up to it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Hikari said looking at Zen.

* * *

**2 hours later**

"Well I should get going..." Zen mumbled walking towards the door.

"Your coming back tomorrow aren't you?" Hikari asked standing in the door way.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Zen answered with a grin.

"See you tomorrow then." Hikari said with a waving.

"Yep, see ya." Zen yelled walking down the steps.

"Ok mom, what do you want me to do?" Hikari asked shutting the door.

"First you might need this…." Kagome said handing her a sword.

"O…k…, but why do I need this?" She questioned grabbing the sword. The Katana had a white handle with a blue strip going down each side.

"So you have something to protect your self with." Kagome replied sitting down.

"Right… but shouldn't I have more practice?" She asked putting the sword aside.

"No… you'll be just fine." Kagome replied.

"I'm going to go up to my room." Hikari stated grabbing the Katana and started up the stairs.

A few hours later Hikari was still up in her room lying on the floor staring at the white ceiling. With al the thoughts of what could happen as she try's to find her brother and dad.

'_**Why…why does every thing have to be so complicated?'**_ She thought tipping her head back to look out the window.

"I could work on a song…, but I don't want to move." Hikari mumbled to her self. "I could maybe…" Then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'_Zen stop why are you doing this' Hikari said with blood running down the left side of her face._

'_What…what am I doing…I-I can't control my body, what's happening to me?' Zen shouted grabbing his head._

'_I don't' want to…I don't want to kill the one I love, Hikari move… get out of the way.' Zen shouted in his head as he swung his katana at Hikari. She ducked just in time. _

'_Kill her.' A voice pulsed through his mind._

'_Who are you?' Zen said with fear in his voice. 'Tell me…' He said again. _"Tell me!" Zen shouted out loud shooting up off his pillow.

Beads of sweat were running down his face glistening in the moon light.

"Thank good it was only a dream." He muttered setting his head in his palms.

"What did it mean… who was the person telling me to kill Hikari?" Zen asked lifting his head up to look out the window at the full moon "I should try to sleep… I have to get up in 5 hours any ways." Zen said lying back down.

* * *

**7:30 am**

"Damn sun." Hikari grumbled turning to one side. "Shit… what time is it?" She asked herself sitting up on the floor. "Wonder if mom's even up?" She mumbled rubbing her amber eyes and standing up.

Hikari quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing her shoes and snuck out the back door. Once she was out side she slipped on her shoes and walked over to the tree and touched her finger tips to the old bark and slowly walked around the tree 'till she got back to where she started.

"I swear that I will find my dad and brother even if it kills me." Hikari stated taking her hand off the tree.

"You better hold that promise." A voice said coming from behind her.

"Who's there?" Hikari said turning around so fast that she almost tripped. Once she focused on where the voice was coming from nothing was there.

'_**I wonder why every thing wired has to happen to me?'**_ Hikari thought sitting down at the base of the tree then looking up into the leaves.

"At least I get to have an adventure." Hikari laughed leaning her head against the tree. After a while she got up and walked into the house.

'_**I'd better finish getting ready.' **_She thought taking off her shoes.

Making sure her mom wasn't awake she quickly ran up to her room, grabbed her things and went out the window.

"Hey Hikari." Said a voice from around the corner.

"Oh morning Zen, what's up?" She replied standing up.

"You going?" He asked walking up to her.

"Yeah." Hikari whispered looking down at the ground.

"Here… I want you to have this." Zen stated holding out a keychain. The Keychain had a silver chain with a blood red star hooked onto the end.

"Thanks, I like it… I promise I'll work on the new song and get back before the end of the year." Hikari answered clipping the keychain to one of her belt loops. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back, okay?" Hikari stated sitting on the edge of the well.

"Yeah… sure, be careful." Zen replied.

"See you later." She said then she jumped down the well and disappeared into a bright blue light.

"Bye." Zen whispered looking down at the now empty well.

"Did it work?" Hikari asked herself standing up. She looked up, the bright light shinging into the well causing her eyes to water slightly. _**'Thank god I didn't bring a lot of stuff'**_ She smirked taking off her necklaces and sticking it in her pocket. She grabbed her backpack and jumped her fingers caught the edge of the well and she pulled her self up.

"I wonder if it's the same time here as it is in the present?" She questioned adjusting her bag and sword, and then she started walking.

"So she did come after all." a young man with white hair stated.

"What did you think I was lying Hakudoshi?" a demon with blue hair and red eye questioned.

"No, I just thought that she would have noticed us… considering she is the daughter of that half- breed." Hakudoshi stated.

"I'm surprised that she didn't bring her friend with her." the man said.

"And why's that Daisuke?" Hakudoshi asked.

"There was something wired about that kid, I don't know what though." Daisuke replied looking down at Hikari.

_With you always in my sight, I can manage to draw breath…_

_And for me, that ought to be enough in itself, and yet…_

_All little old me ever does is repeat the same old mistakes._

_How much strength do I need to come by before I can get by with out hurting anything?_

Hikari sang quietly while walking along the old beat up trial.

"Yes… isn't that the question we all have? …Especially those like us…" said a familiar voice.

"Daisuke…" Hikari growled grabbing the handle of her sword ready to strike.

"Now, now, is that a way to treat a friend?" Daisuke asked leaning against the trunk of the tree causing the branch he stood on to creak slightly.

"When were you ever my friend?" Hikari questioned with a glare.

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to have a bit of fun." Daisuke stated jumping out of the tree and landing gracefully on his feet.

He smirked as he noticed the frustrated look on her face. "Just admit it; you don't know where to start." Daisuke mumbled as he walked around Hikari, stopping in front of her. Hikari glared at him as he took a step closer to her, making the small distance between them much smaller.

"It's called personal space." Hikari replied pushing him away from her.

Daisuke smirked as he disappeared. "Feisty…" his warm breath tickled the back of her neck as he reappeared behind her. "I like it when you play hard to get… it makes it more fun." Daisuke whispered in her ear.

"Creep!" Hikari shouted swinging her arm back to hit him, but he had disappeared again.

"Damn, I hate him…" Hikari mumbled as she re-sheathed her sword and started walking again.

* * *

**A few hours later**

"I hate walking long distances." Hikari said sitting down on a small log she had come across. "I get enough of this at home!" she complained to herself.

She looked up as a swishing sound caught her attention. Her amber eyes widened when she saw a star like weapon spinning towards her head. As a natural reaction she leaned backwards dodging it as it just barely brushed to tip of her nose.

She sat up quickly after she watched it pass. "What the hell trying to do?! Kill me?!" she yelled at the teen in front of her.

…To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the chapter it took me a while to write and type it so tell me what you think and I'll up date as soon as I can.**

**-DTW- **


	5. Standing Tall

* * *

**Chapter 5: Standing Tall**

"I-I thought that you were a demon." The teen stated.

"Do I look like a demon to you?" Hikari demanded pointing her finger at herself.

"But you have a demonic aura around you..." The teen mumbled.

'_Of course I have a demonic aura around me, I have the necklace off.'_ Hikari thought "No you don't say?" She smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"SHIT! HEY LOOK OUT!" The teen shouted as a giant boomerang came towards them.

"Damn that's a big boomerang." Hikari stated she jumped to avoid it.

Her right arm started to bleed. "Ah shit, now it's coming back." Hikari whined pulling out her sword and putting one hand on the back of the blade, keeping her left tightly gripping the handle. The boomerang slammed into the blade still rapidly spinning. The force of the boomerang was so great that Hikari's feet started to slide. Hikari put enough strength into pushing the blade that the boomerang finally rick-a-shaied back to its owner.

She groaned as she noticed the glowing papers she recognized as sacred sutras flying towards her "Oh come on!" She whined doing a back hand spring to get out of the way of the attack.

"STOP!" the teen yelled appearing in front of her.

"What the… why are you protecting me?" Hikari asked looking up at him.

"Rokuro what are you doing, get out of the way!" yelled the woman holding the huge boomerang.

"Your names Rokuro?" Hikari asked looking up at him again.

He turned his head enough to show one of his brown eyes and nodded.

"Rokuro your mother said move!" stated a man with black hair pulled back in to a small ponytail.

Hikari stepped out from behind Rokuro "Look I don't know what's going on here, but will you people stop throwing things at me." Then she realized that she was still holding her sword and put it away. Blood dripped down her arm and off her fingers.

"Could you watch where you're swinging that thing?" Rokuro asked.

"Well sorry next time I'll just let the damn thing hit me." Hikari said turning around to meet Rokuro's gaze. "And besides who said I needed your help any way?" She continued.

"If I didn't step in when I did they wound still be firing rounds off at you." Rokuro calmly replied looking down at her.

"Who said I wanted your help, and quit acting like just because you're taller than me means that you can over power me…" Hikari growled grabbing his collar.

"Ya know you're kind of cute when you're angry." Rokuro smirked, "Who are you anyways?" He asked putting his hands over hers, to get her to let go of his shirt.

"Hikari Tama." She answered "Now let go of my hands, unless you want to have blood all over you." Hikari stated looking down at her arm.

"R-right sorry." Rokuro stuttered letting go of her hands.

She walked over to her bag and pulled out a small first aid kit.

"Are you by any chance related to Iunyasha?" The man asked.

"Tell me your names and I'll tell you." Hikari answered wrapping her arm.

"My name is Miroku and this is my wife Sango." Miroku replied.

Hikari closed the first aid kit, put it back in her bag and stood up with her bag.

"If you must know I got here today and I'm looking for someone, end of story." Hikari said walking past Rokuro.

"Wait don't you want to come back to our house for the night?" Sango questioned watching her pass.

"No thanks I have places to go, things to do, people to find and…" Hikari was cut off by a hand rubbing her butt. Her eye started to twitch.

"I insist you stay with us." Miroku said.

"Miroku get your hand off of her!" Sango yelled smacking him across the face.

"Pervert, I'm only 14 for gods' sake!" Hikari said smacking him hard on the other check.

Red hand prints appeared on both sides of his face.

"I'm sorry Hikari." Sango stated getting in front of her. "Come on we'll take you back to our house and get your arm cleaned up." Sango continued getting on Kiara.

"Come on hop on." She said holding out her hand.

"That's ok I can run." Hikari stated looking over at him. "What about Rokuro?" She asked switching her gaze over to Rokuro.

She finally got a better look at him; he had short jet black hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a red shirt that stopped mid back, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black sandals.

"It's ok I'll take Kyo." Rokuro explained putting a hand up, then a small demon cat transformed like Kiara and jumped on. "Come on you can ride with me." He continued.

"That's ok but can you take my bag?" She asked holding out her bag.

"Sure." He replied taking the bag.

"Okay then let's get going." Sango said as Kiara started flying.

"Wow she's almost as fast as her brother." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Yeah she is." Sango replied watching Hikari run.

Hikari felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Rokuro what are you doing?" Hikari asked as he pulled her up onto his demon cat.

"Please, like I was going to let you run all the way there." Rokuro replied smiling back at her.

"Thanks..." Hikari said.

A few minutes later Rokuro motioned towards as small house on the outskirt of a village. "Look we're here." Rokuro stated looking back at Hikari.

Hikari smiled gently as she looked over the fields, village, and his home. "It's nice..."

* * *

"Hikari… if you don't mind me asking… who are your parents?" Sango asked wrapping Hikari's arm.

"Kagome and Inuyasha Tama." She replied gently. She didn't notice Sango's eyes widen slightly as she looked down at her now bandaged arm.

"Well why don't you go with Rokuro and he'll show you around." Sango requested standing up and walking out of the room.

Hikari walked around for a little bit then she sat down letting her feet hang off the porch.

'_**Why am I doing this?... I'm looking for a person I've never met before…'**_ She thought looking up at the light blue sky.

"Jiro, Yuri get back here!" yelled Rokuro's voice from around the corner.

An 8 year old boy and a 6 year old girl came running around the corner. The boy was holding a pouch and the little girl was holding Rokuro's black sandals.

"Who are you?" The 8 year old asked.

"I'm Hikari and you two must be Jiro and Yuri." Hikari replied.

"Yep." Yuri the 6 year old laughed.

"Well you better get going if you don't want Rokuro to catch you." Hikari smiled watching Rokuro swing around the corner.

"Why… didn't … you… stop… them?" Rokuro asked between breaths.

"I was supposed to stop them?" Hikari replied with a smirk.

"Yes!" Rokuro stated leaning against the pole for a break.

"Well it looked like they were having fun so I thought 'let the little tikes be'." Hikari laughed.

"You could have distracted them for me." Rokuro said looking down at her.

"Well if you wanted me to do that I'm sure I have something in my bag that will keep them busy." Hikari stated standing up and walked into the house.

She came out with some candy, paper, and crayons "Now all we have to do is wait for them to come back around the house." She continued sitting back down.

2 minuets later Jiro and Yuri came running around the corner.

"Hey I'll trade you two this stuff for Rokuro's sandals and his pouch." Hikari said showing them the things in her hands.

"What is it?" Yuri asked looking at it weird.

"It's candy and paper and crayons. Where I come from kids your age love to color and draw something for there parents." Hikari replied.

"Sure that sounds fun!" Jiro exclaimed handing over the pouch. Yuri did the same. Then they ran into the house.

"Wow..." Rokuro mumbled in amazement.

He went to take his things back when Hikari pulled them away. "What do you want them for?" She asked holding them behind her back.

"Come on Hikari… please give them back?" Rokuro begged trying to get his sandals and pouch back.

"Tell me what you're doing and maybe I'll give them back." She ateased.

He took a step closer to her and put his arms around her shoulders and brought her face up to his "Your cute did you know that?" Rokuro smirked.

"Nice try but you're not getting anything back until you tell me what you are doing." Hikari sighed getting out of his grip around her.

"Fine… I was going to go and practice for a while." Rokuro replied.

"Only if I can go with you." Hikari stated handing over his shoes and pouch.

"Sure why not." He replied putting on his sandals.

"Cool, I'll be right back." She stated running into the house and grabbing her shoes and putting them on.

"Follow me." Rokuro said turning around and walking to the back of the house.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing back here?" Rokuro asked jumping off the porch.

Hikari did the same.

"Hey you two." Miroku said putting up a target.

"Hikari you said your mom was Kagome right?" Sango asked walking out of the shed.

"Yea why?" Hikari questioned walking over to Sango.

"Well then shouldn't you be priestess too?" Sango answered handing her a bow.

"I think, I'm not sure. My mom never told me she was a priestess. But I am skilled in archery." she replied taking the bow and the quiver full of arrows.

She walked over to where the line was in the dirt, pulled an arrow out of the quiver and pulled back on the string. "Come on." Hikari mumbled letting go of the arrow. It sliced threw the air as it went and the arrow hit dead center on the target.

"Bull's eye." Hikari said grabbing another arrow from the quiver.

"How long have you been doing this?" Rokuro asked throwing another suriken at another target.

"I've been doing this for a couple years now, but I like using a sword more." Hikari replied shooting the other arrow. It hit right above her first one.

* * *

**At dinner**

"Hikari how's your mom doing?" Miroku asked taking another bite of his rice.

"She's great I guess I just left her a note I didn't say good bye." Hikari answered staring down at her food.

"Are you ok Hikari?" Sango asked looking at her.

"What… oh yea just tired is all." She replied standing up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Yuri questioned with a playful grin.

"Just going out to get some air." She answered walking out the door.

'_**The suns going down.'**_ she thought sitting down and leaning against the post.

The moon was starting to show it was in the last quarter phase.

"Hey Hikari do you… want… me… to…" Rokuro's voice faded as he watched Hikari's silver ends turned black. "Hikari… Mom!" Rokuro shouted picking up the unconscious Hikari and bringing her back into the house.

…**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter sorry another cliffy well now that I have finished this chapter I have to work actually start chapter 13 in Here We Go Again. So Thanks for reading and hope fully I'll have chapter 6 up I think a few days after I get chapter 13 up. So yea please review. Thanks.**

**-DTW-**


	6. Fever

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fever**

**Flash Back…**

"**Good morning Zen." Kagome greeted walking out of the house to see Zen staring at the shrine.**

"**Morning Mrs. Tama." Zen replied not looking up.**

"**So she already left?" Kagome questioned looking at the shrine.**

"**Yeah I got here before she left, but you were still asleep." He answered. "Well I should get going, see you later Mrs. Tama." He continued standing up and walking away.**

"**Yeah see you." Kagome replied going back into the house.**

**She walked into the kitchen by the sink was a rainbow colored piece of paper. Kagome picked it up and started to read it.**

_**Mom, **_

_**Sorry I left so early I just didn't want to you see cry. I didn't bring my guitar you can even go in my room and check. I know, the final exams are coming up so I remembered to take my school books. I'll try not to get in to much trouble, see you later.**_

_**-Hikari-**_

…

* * *

Hikari's amber eyes slowly opened. Her head was pounding, but she ignored the pain and sat up to get a better look at where she was. She was in a large room with pictures hanging all around the room a few feet away from her was Rokuro sleeping against the wall. Some of her hair fell in front of her face her silver ends were gone. She tip toed out of the room and shut the door behind her. When she got out side she realized she was wearing black shorts and a red tank top. She looked up at the sky the last quarter moon was out.

'_**So that's why I'm in so much pain.'**_ She thought grabbing her bandaged arm which when ever she move it a throbbing pain went through her arm.

"You know you had every one worried." Came a voice from behind her.

Hikari quickly turned around, she stumbled slightly having spun to fast and gotten dizzy.

"What's wrong not felling very well." Said the same voice.

"What do you want Daisuke I'm not in the mood?" Hikari questioned slowly turning around to look at him.

"Please, do you think you can try and fight me in your current state?" Daisuke questioned with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why are you following me, do you enjoy annoying me, or is it that you want something from me?" She asked looking up in to his red eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to figure that out on your own. Till we meet again my little angel." Daisuke said flying off into the dark night.

"I hate him… I really do." Hikari mumbled sitting down on the porch.

"So it happens to you as well." asked a mans voice.

Hikari looked turned her head and saw Miroku walking up to her and sitting down.

"Yeah unfortunately, I guess because of all of my injuries when the moon showed I fainted. Rokuro walked out and that's the last thing I remember." Hikari replied staring up at the moon.

"Well Rokuro brought you in and your shirt was blood stained so Sango took you out of the room and bandaged your cuts. We put you in Rokuros room… anyway enough about that, how are you felling?" Miroku questioned.

"I still feel dizzy and the pain in my arm is starting to calm down, other than that I should be ok." She replied.

"Well you should get some more rest." Miroku stated standing up.

"Ok… I will." Hikari replied standing up and walking back into the room.

Rokuro was still a sleep so Hikari took one of the pillows and a blanket over to Rokuro and put the blanket on his lap and the pillow next to him.

"I might as well put this back on." She mumbled to herself placing the yang necklace around her neck and went back to sleep.

'_Who are you? What do you want with me?!' yelled a girl with her hands bound behind her back._

_A young man about her age with blond hair and blue eyes was standing there watching her._

'_I asked you a question! And what do you have a staring problem?!' She shouted her amber eyes glaring at him._

"_Hikari do you even know my name?' He asked _

'_How would I know your name?' Hikari asked looking away from him._

' _You still have that same gentle look of hope in your eyes, just like when we were little.' the teen smirked._

'_That voice I know that voice… but it can't be… that means you're…' Hikari said._

Hikari shot up; it was morning "Thank god it was only a dream." Hikari whispered placing her hand on her head.

"Quiet down I'm trying to sleep." Rokuro groaned pulling the blanket over his head.

'_**Well someone's moody in the morning.'**_ Hikari thought getting out of bed.

She walked out of the room.

"Morning Hikari." Yuri said running up to her.

"Hey." Hikari greeted walking up to Yuri.

"Are you and Rokuro going out?" Yuri asked getting on Hikari's back for a ride.

"What…Sweat Drop no, what would give you that idea? I just met your brother yesterday." Hikari replied.

"Well that's not what he said." Yuri stated.

"What did he say?" Hikari asked, her eye twitching.

"He said that he's known you for a long time and…" Yuri replied before being cut off.

"Do you always listen to what your brothers tell you?" Hikari asked setting Yuri down.

"Well yeah, aren't I supposed to?" Yuri asked.

"Well you are supposed to listen to your elders..." Hikari stated walking into the house after Yuri.

About 5 minuets later Rokuro walked in to the room. "Morning Hikari, how come your hair is still completely black?" He asked sitting down next to her. "And how come I don't sense any demonic aura around you any more?" He questioned.

"Why do you want to know? But if you've known me for so long then you should all ready know why." Hikari answered with a bit of tension in her voice.

"Whatever." Rokuro mumbled shrugging.

'_**I'm forgetting some thing I know it, but what?'**_ She thought. "Oh no." She said out loud quickly standing up and running out of the room.

"Hikari what's wrong?" Roukro asked following her Yuri did the same.

"I have a state test tomorrow and I can't miss it." She replied grabbing her things from Rokuro's Room.

"Just one question what the hel-, heck is a state test?" Rokuro asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"It's a stupid test that every 8th grader has to take." Hikari replied walking past him and putting on her shoes.

"Well where do you have to go?" He asked.

"To the bone eaters well so I can get back to my own time, do you know where it is?" She questioned standing back up and grabbing her back pack.

"Some what." He answered.

"Good enough." She stated getting on Kyo.

About a half an hour later they were at the bone eaters well.

"Thanks." Hikari said hopping off of Kyo.

"No problem… hey Hikari if you don't mind me asking can I go with you?" He asked getting off of Kyo.

"I guess so I don't know if it will work but sure, why not." She replied sitting on the edge of the well.

"I want to come too." Yuri whined trying to get off of Kyo.

"No Yuri, you have to go back home with Kyo. And when mom and dad ask where we are please don't say anything." Rokuro said placing her back on Kyo.

"Ok, come back soon." Yuri said a little sad but she still had a smile on her face.

"How do we get there?" He asked walking over to the well.

"Give me your hand." Hikari said holding out hers.

"Okay now what?" Rokuro stated taking her hand.

"Now sit here next to me hold on and hopefully it works." She answered.

Rokuro sat down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jump." Hikari yelled pushing herself off the edge of the well.

"Holy..." Rokuro's voice echoed as he was pulled down into the well, being engulfed in blue light.

Their feet landed on the ground of the well.

"Rokuro you can let go now we're here." Hikari said looking up at him.

"Sorry." Rokuro laughed letting go of her waist. A blush formed on his face.

Hikari started climbing up the later, Rokuro followed. She walked into the house and took off her shoes. "Mom I'm home!" Hikari yelled walking into the Kitchen with Rokuro right behind her. "A note...?" She muttered picking up the paper lying on the table.

**Hikari,**

**Sorry I missed you when you got home. I guess you did remember about your test. Well I won't be home till around 8 tonight. Your allowance is on the island. Well I will see you tonight.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

"Ok then." Hikari stated looking at the note.

"Your mom sounds nice." Rokuro said looking over her shoulder reading the note.

Hikari looked over at the clock 10:00 am "I should go to school to get some studding in and see what I missed." She said setting the note down on the table.

"Will you be ok alone for a couple of hours?" Hikari asked.

"Yes don't worry I'll be fine." He replied.

"Ok." she stated walking up to her room to quickly put her uniform on. "I'll show you where your room is when I get back is that ok?" She asked coming down the stairs.

'_**Wow she looks good in a skirt.'**_ "Yea that's ok." Rokuro blushed, luckily she didn't notice.

"See you later then." Hikari stated running out of the house.

* * *

"Good morning Miss.Tama." Mrs. Seahara said taking the late pass from her.

"Morning." Hikari replied with a little bow then she took her seat.

"Alright now back to what I was saying …" Mrs. Seahara was saying when Hikari started staring out the window.

'_**Why didn't I just stay home and study?'**_ She thought.

The bell rang for lunch and every one rushed out of the room.

"Hikari can I have a word with you?" Mrs. Seahara asked.

"Sure." Hikari replied walking over to her teacher's desk.

"Are you ok you looked out of it to day and your one of my best students?" Mrs. Seahara stated with a concerned look on her face.

"Yea I'm fine I'm sorry if I worried you because I was out for a couple of days I wasn't felling very good." Hikari replied.

"Well here's all you have to do for this class is study for your test on Friday." Mrs. Seahara explained handing her s practice test. "Thank you." Hikari answered taking you papers and walking out of the room.

"Hey Zen what's up?" Hikari asked sitting down at there usual table.

"Not much, here are the rest of your assignments." Zen replied handing her the book of practice tests.

"Thanks." she laughed taking the book and putting it in her back pack.

"So what's it like?" He questioned breaking the silence between them.

"It's great except the part where I almost got killed by a giant boomerang." Hikari laughed.

* * *

**Hikari's P.O.V.**

The bell rang for free period.

"Wow this day is going by so fast." I laughed sarcastically.

"The only good thing about school is you get to see your friends." Zen smirked.

"Hey Hikari we missed you." Came a girl's voice from behind Zen and me.

"What do you want Shanel?" I replied with a why-the-hell-are-you-even- near-me look on my face.

"That's a cute key chain, who gave it to you?" She asked giggling.

I just turn around and walked away.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you." Shanel yelled running after me. "Hikari." She shouted grabbing my shoulder and turning my around to face her. She twisted the collar of my uniform and pushed me against the wall. By now a group of her friends formed around us.

"Listen Shanel I don't fell like fighting today." I sighed pushing her away.

Then a stinging pain went threw my check. I had a blank stare as I touched my finger tips to my cheek and took it off.

'_**Blood… she hit me hard enough to draw blood.'**_ I thought laughing.

I picked up my books I had dropped then I slowly stood up. Some one grabbed my arms making me drop my books again.

"This isn't fair." I stated barely trying to get free of Ryo's grip.

"This is a nice necklace." Shanel stated pulling on one of the strings unitl the yang symbol came out of my shirt.

'_**You think I would learn to put it on a chain, but I'm to lazy do that.'**_ I thought.

"Stop it Shanel!" Zen shouted.

But it was to late the next thing I herd was the yang symbol hitting the ground. I watched every body's faces as they watched my hair change and my pulpits slit. I pushed Roy off of me and bent down a grabbed my things and ran through the crowd and out into the court yard.

* * *

Back at the crowd of people every body stared at each other.

"Zen stepped out of the crowed "Shanel if you had one ounce of kindness in you do you think you could use it… that goes for all of you. Do you know how much pain she is in right now?" He shouted over everyone. Then he walked away.

"Hikari are you okay?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Tears were slowly streaming down her face. She wiped away the tears.

"Listen I know it's hard but if you want I can help you get threw it." Zen said holding out a hand.

"Then thing I hate the most was when they all stared at me like I was a freak." She stated putting the necklace back on.

"Look at it this way we have the rest of the week the party on Saturday and then you don't to see them for the rest of the summer." He explained trying to get her to stand up.

Hikari took his and stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Any time." He replied hugging her back.

Hikari picked up her books off the bench.

"Where lucky it's free period or we would be in big trouble." Zen laughed opening the door.

"I think I should go to the nurse and ask if I can go home." Hikari stated shutting her locker.

Some 8th graders walked past Hikari and Zen.

"Come on let's go." Hikari said walking in the other direction of the 8th graders to the nurse's office.

…**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Well it's only 5 Pages on the computer but this chapter was ten pages when I was writing it. I hope you liked this chapter I'll try and up date soon okay.**

**-DTW-**


	7. Memories unfold

* * *

**Chapter 7: Memories Unfold**

"Come on Hikari the bell rang we can leave." Zen stated shaking his friend.

"I'm not a sleep so stop shaking me." She replied.

"Okay." Zen said backing up and letting her out of her seat.

"So I have a question, what song are we going to play first?" He asked.

"No clue. Why don't we ever go to your house to practice?" Hikari replied.

"We decided when we started the band that we would practice at your house." Zen stated as they walked up the steps to the shrine. "Well that's a lame reason… man I hate these stairs." Hikari mumbled with an annoyed sigh.

"So how's Rokuro doing?" Zen questioned ignoring Hikari's usual complaint.

"Good, I guess."

"You'd think that he would be home sick by now." Zen laughed.

"Well he's 16… besides he's probably going to get yelled at when we go back." Hikari stated opening the door.

"Why's that?" Zen questioned taking off his shoes.

"Well we never told anyone that he was coming with me." She laughed. "Rokuro are you up?" Hikari shouted.

"Yes…" Rokuro answered walking down the steps.

"Well Zen and I are going to be up in my room, do you want me to make you anything first?" She asked as she watched Rokuro walk past them.

"No… hey, Hikari can we go out later, I've been stuck in this house all week." He asked looking back at her.

"Sure." She answered walking up the steps after Zen.

Zen sat down in the computer chair and grabbed their songs. He slowly flipped threw the papers "Can you think of a song that you want to sing first?" Zen questioned.

Hikari got off of her bed and walked over to Zen. "How about _My Will_." She replied pulling the sheets out of his hand.

"Okay… next _I want a new world_ or _Melissa_?" He asked.

**The phone rang**

"Hold on I'll answer that in a minuet." Hikari responded then she ran out of her room.

"Hello, Tama residence, Hikari speaking." She answered into the phone.

"_Hey Hikari its Tricia." _

"What's up?" Hikari asked confused.

"_Did you and Zen forget that you two have practice at the school today, so we can set the lights for tomorrow?" _

"Right, sorry we'll be there in a few minuets… bye." Hikari said quickly hanging up the phone.

She ran back up the steps "Zen we have to go!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked sitting up.  
"We have to be at the school for practice so they can set the lights for tomorrow." She replied gathering her things.

"Oh that's right." Zen sighted standing up.

"Come on." Hikari laughed walking out of her room. Zen Followed

"Rokuro were going to the school for band practice do you want to come?" Hikari shouted putting on her shoes.

"Yea, it beats sitting in the house… well unless you count when your mom took me "_Shopping"_." Rokuro answered walking over to them.

"Yea sorry 'bout that. I wanted to do more with you; really, its just this weak has been crazy." Hikari laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"It's no big deal." He replied.

They all walked out of the house, in about 20 minuets they were at the school.

"Ya know when I asked if we could go out later this isn't what I had in mind." Rokuro sighed leaning against the wall.

"Well then why did you come?" Hikari questioned.

Rokuro shrugged. "Nothing better to do." he replied.

"Hikari who's that guy leaning on the wall?" Tricia asked.

"That's my cousin, his name is Rokuro… but he's too old for you, he's 16." Hikari replied like he was actually her cousin.

"Darn… well I'm going to go introduce myself." Tricia said jumping off the stage and walking over to Rokuro.

"Why is she being so nice to us?" Zen asked.

"I have no idea." She replied plugging in her guitar.

"How about we start off with a different song today?" Hikari questioned strumming her guitar a few times.

"Sure, what do you want to start with?" He replied.

"Does _Do as Infinity_ sound good?" She answered.

"Fine with me." Zen smiled.

So they got threw practice, it was about 5:30 when they packed up and went home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hikari said hugging Zen.

"Y-yeah see ya." Zen mumbled watching Rokuro and Hikari walk away.

"So Rokuro do you want something to eat?" Hikari asked as they turned the corner.

"No I'm not all that hungry." He replied.

"Alright let's go home then." She sighed slowly walking.

"I'm going to miss the present when we go back." Rokuro sighed adjusting Hikari's guitar case from one hand to the other.

"But it's quiet in the feudal era." She said looking over at Rokuro.

"Not when you live with my family." Rokuro laughed as they turned up the steps to the shrine.

"Yeah your brother and sister can be a handful." Hikari laughed.

They walked into the house and took off their shoes.

"Hikari, Rokuro dinner is almost done, get washed up." Kagome called from the kitchen.

"OK MOM." Hikari shouted back.

* * *

"I'm going to go to bed, night mom." Hikari sighed walking up to her room.

"Alright, good night sweetie." Kagome said washing the dishes.

'_**Something is up… she never goes to bed this early.'**_ Rokuro thought watching Hikari walk up the steps and disappear when she turned the corner.

He stood up and went up the steps. Hikari was in the bathroom brushing her teeth Rokuro leaned against the door frame.

"What do you want?" She asked, mouth full of tooth paste, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Just ask him out Hikari you know you want to." He smirked as she blushed slightly.

"And why would I do that?" Hikari questioned.

"It's obvious you like Zen, and he likes you… everyone knows it too." Rokuro answered.

"I do not…" Hikari mumbled her blush deepening.

"You're blushing, so you must like him." Rokuro laughed.

"So what if I do." she blushed even harder.

"How about you ask him to the dance tomorrow besides isn't it the ladies job to ask for this dance?" Rokuro asked.

"How did you know?" Hikari questioned wiping the foam from her mouth.

Rokuro shrugged.

"You were asked to the dance weren't you?" Hikari stated.

"Don't change the subject, and yes I was." Rokuro replied.

Hikari rolled her eyes, "I should've known…"

* * *

"_Hikari, Hikari wake up." A gentle voice whispered._

"_What… what's going on…? Zen?" Hikari asked slowly trying to sit up._

"_Hurry there's not much time; you have to get out of here while everybody is asleep." Zen whispered untying Hikari's hands._

"_What are you talking about? How did you get here? Where did that…" Hikari said before Zen put his hand over her mouth._

"_Just listen I don't have much time, go out the door and make a left. Run as fast as you can to the front door, the barrier around the castle shouldn't affect you that much… Ahhhh…" Zen cried clutching his stomach as he fell to his knees._

"_Zen what's wrong? Are you okay? What's going on?" Hikari questioned placing a hand on his back._

'_**No I've run out of time… this isn't good.'**__ "Hikari just go, I'll be fine." Zen whispered._

_She watched his hair turn blond._

"_No… It can't be…it can't be true… it just can't." Hikari stuttered backing up and running out of the room._

* * *

Zen shot off his pillow, beads of sweat slowly slipping down his face.

'_**What the hell was that?'**_ Zen thought looking out the open window.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep?" asked a voice.

"Daisuke!" Zen whispered under his breath.

"You remember my name, what an honor for me." Daisuke smirked walking out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Zen questioned half asleep.

"Ah… no, not really, no. You look troubled, what's wrong? Your past haunting you? Or maybe your future?" Daisuke answered sitting down in the chair in Zen's room.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"To see the past and look into the future it's one of your many abilities. I know some one that can help you… so are you in? Do you want to know what you really are?" Daisuke smirked.

'_**What should I do? If I go I find out who I am. If I don't go I'm going to be haunted with these memories. What should I do?'**_ "Why should I trust you?" Zen replied getting out of bed.

"Don't you want to be with Hikari instead of being left here? Because with you here what will stop me from taking your precious Hikari away from you?" Daisuke smirked.

"Fine, I'm in." Zen stated.

"Perfect." Daisuke whispered placing a hand on Zen's shoulder and they disappeared.

'_**I've got a bad feeling that I should have said no.'**_ Zen thought as a new surrounding formed around them.

"I've been here before… But how is that possible?" Zen muttered looking around the room as his bare feet met a cold floor.

"I see you still can't remember your past." said a voice.

"I-I Know that voice. But I can remember whose voice that is." Zen stuttered.

"I can help restore your powers; all you have to do is join me." The man said. "You don't have to decide now I'll give you 24 hours to decide then give me your answer." He said.

Zen watched as Daisuke and the man in the baboon cloak disappeared from in front of him. He was now standing in the middle of his room.

"24 hours to decide..." He whispered lying back down and closing his eyes.

"_What's wrong Sesshomaru, can't you beat me?" Stated a kid with brown hair that flew in front of his face. _

"_Shut up Hiashi." A young Sesshomaru shouted throwing another punch at his friend._

_Hiashi spread his black wings and flew up into the air evading Sesshomaru's poison claw._

"_Hiashi that's cheating!" He shouted._

"_It doesn't say anywhere that I can't use my wings in a fight… even if it is practice." Hiashi laughed._

"_Whatever, poison claw!" Sesshomaru shouted jumping into the air_

"_Come on, is that the best a prince of the great dog demon can do?" Hiashi laughed grabbing Sesshomaru's wrist._

"_Damn it." Sesshomaru growled dangling high off the ground._

"_What is the prince afraid of heights?" Hiashi smirked._

_The door opened to the arena Hiashi shifted his gaze from Sesshomaru to the door._

"_Good afternoon Lord Inutashio." Hiashi greeted still holding Sesshomaru's wrist._

_Sesshomaru punched Hiashi in the face causing him to let go. Sesshomaru quietly landed on the ground. Hiashi landed on the ground holding his check "That's not very nice… hit a guy when he's not looking." He smirked._

Then everything faded into darkness

…_**To Be Continued… **_

* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter 7 sorry it took so long to put it up hopefully I can get the next chapter up sooner. **

**-DTW-**


	8. Save the last dance for me

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter it took a while to type, I didn't mean to take that long. Well here's the next chapter. I don't own any of the songs I put in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Save the last Dance for me.**

Zen opened one of his Hazel eyes to look at the alarm clock in his room.

The clock read 9:00 a.m. He slowly got out of bed grabbed a pair of clothes and went to the bathroom. The house was quiet, his mom and dad were over seas at a medical conference so the only person there to take care of him was their maid, Anko. Zen walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_**Zen,**_

_**I went to the store to pick up a few things. Can you start the laundry for me, after you eat breakfast of course? **_

_**Thank You,**_

_**Anko.**_

Zen sighed and set down the note, he picked up a piece of bread and put it in the toaster; he leaned against the counter and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why do I keep seeing things I haven't even done before? Is Daisuke telling the truth about me… that I have powers? If I do I wonder what else I can do. I have got to stop talking to myself..." Zen laughed as his toast popped. He grabbed the toast and walked down the steps to the basement and loaded the washer. The door bell rang, he ran up the steps and out of the kitchen. His socks slid across the polished wooden floor as he came to a stop in front of the door. He opened it to see Hikari standing there in a red spaghetti strap tank top and a blue jean skirt on a light blush formed on his face.

"Hey Hikari." Zen stated moving out of the way so she could come in.

"Your mom and dad still over seas?" Hikari asked taking off her shoes.

"Yea, but at least I have the whole house to my self this morning because Anko is out shopping." he replied as they walked into the kitchen.

He took two cans of Arizona ice tea out of the fridge and gave one to Hikari. "Thanks." Hikari said quietly taking the can.

Zen sat down and popped the top on the can "So what did you come all the way here to ask me?" Zen questioned.

She didn't answer. Silences fell between them.

'_**What does she want? I mean I'm use to her coming over here but she's never dresses like that. What's going on here? I really don't understand. Of course I really don't have time for this I have to tell her about the choice.' **_Zen thought looking up.

"Zen after the party I'm going back." Hikari sighed.

"Hikari can I ask you something?" Zen asked.

"Let me go first." She replied. Zen nodded allowing her to continue. "So… I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the dance tonight." She said looking up.

He stared at her shocked.

"I-I m-mean, I know its last minuet and you don't have to go with me if you don't want to." Hikari blushed looking away.

"Sure I'll go with you." He answered.

Hikari blushed deeper a smile spreading across her lips.

"So what did you want to ask me?" she questioned taking a drink of her ice tea.

"What would you think of me if I said yes to a deal?" He asked.

"Well… what kind of deal was it?" She responded looking at him suspiciously.

"I can apparently see the past and the future of my life and past life." Zen answered.

"Well that's strange when did you realize you could "see" the past and future of your life and past life?" Hikari asked holding back a laugh.

"Come on Hikari I'm telling the truth. Don't you believe me?" Zen said all most in a whisper.

"I believe you. It's that you looked worried so I was trying to cheer you up. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But really when did you start realizing that you could do that?" She answered.

"I don't know… last week I guess." He answered.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it, just let it take its course, you choose your destiny not anyone else." Hikari laughed.

"Hello." Anko giggled walking into the kitchen.

"Well I should go… see you later." Hikari said getting up and walking away.

"So does Zen finally have a girlfriend?" Anko chirped putting the groceries away.

"She's not my girlfriend; we're just friends nothing more." Zen stated.

"Come on you two have been best friends since kindergarten, don't you think you should toughen up and ask her out?" Anko asked.

"I'm going to my room." Zen Stated walking out of the kitchen.

He slammed the door behind him and lay down on his bed and stared up at his white ceiling. The room was twice the size of Hikari's room. It was painted a deep blue and it had a wooden floor. Over by the window was a beanbag chair. Over in the left corner of the room was his desk with a leather chair and a computer. Most of his walls were covered in posters.

* * *

'_**How is it possible that I can see into my past? What should I do? I don't know what to do, I want to be able to control my powers but I don't want to hurt Hikari in the process.'**_

* * *

Hikari slowly walked down the last sidewalk until her house.

**Wham **

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." a man said holding out his hand to help Hikari out.

She looked up at him. He looked about 16 years. He wore a black button shirt that was only buttoned in the middle and matched his spiky black hair, gray pants, white shoes and black sunglasses.

"Thank you." Hikari said taking his hand and standing up.

"Hey I know you; you're that kid in middle school that has an awesome band. Hikari Tama right?" The teen asked.

"Yea that's me… now who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Hikari questioned.

"My name is Ryuu Minamoto. I'm in charge of the high school pool party, and I was wondering if you and your band would like you play there?" Ryuu stated.

"Uh… sure we'll be there. When is it?" Hikari answered.

"Alright its on July 4th the party starts at 2 p.m. don't be late." Ryuu replied walking away.

"All right see you..." Hikari mumbled running up the steps.

She walked into the house and took off her shoes.

"So how did it go?" Kagome asked watching her daughter walking into the room.

"He said yes!" Hikari replied happily running up the steps and up to her room.

Hikari looked at her outfit that she was going to wear.

'_**I should call Zen and tell him about the pool party.'**_ She thought picking up her cell phone.

"_Hello." _

"_Hey Anko is Zen there?" _

"_Yea hold on."_

"Zen Hikari's on the Phone!"

"_Hey, what's up?" _

"_We have another party that we can perform at." _

"_Cool when is it?" _

"_It's on July 4__th__ it starts a 2p.m."_

"_Alright." _

"_I think that I'm going to work on some new songs for that party. Is that ok?"_

"_Yea that's fine, just as long as I get a copy." He laughed into the phone._

"_You already know that you're getting copies. Well I'll see you later."_

"_Yep bye." _

* * *

Zen was pacing in his room.

"I have 5 hours left what am I going to do?" He questioned himself. "I shouldn't worry about that now I have to get to the school." He ran out of his room and slid down the railing. "Bye Anko, see you later!" Zen shouted running out of the door and down the street.

Zen walked into the gym. Hikari was up on the stage getting every thing ready. She was wearing a teal quarter sleeved shirt that stopped at mid drift, tight white pants with a teal strip down the sides, a green belt, and black shoes.

"Wow she looks great..." Zen muttered to himself walking up to the stage.

"Hey Zen they said that we just had to play two or three songs, then we can have the rest of the night to have fun." Hikari explained.

"Ok well it looks like everyone wants us to start." He stated looking at the crowd of students.

"Yea let's get started." Hikari stated standing up.

"Hey everybody well after tonight the school year is finally over! Our first song is My Will."

Quietly awakening...

I always, always wish

That these fleeting thoughts

Would reach you...

Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance

The way I see before me is always blocked

Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,

My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.

Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy

I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.

I think of you

And that alone is enough

To make the tears start to flow now

I always, always wish

That these fleeting thoughts

Would reach you...

I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.

But since then, my doubts have vanished.

There's definitely things I want to show you

And so many words I want to hear

I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry

So I'll stop waiting

And seize my "chance."

I think of you,

And I feel like that alone is enough

To make my heart grow stronger.

I always, always wish

That these fleeting thoughts

Would reach you...

I think of you

And that alone is enough

To make the tears start to flow now

My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday

It definitely will...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...

The crowd of students and some teachers cheered.

With you always in my sight,

I can manage to draw breath,

And for me, that ought to be

Enough in itself, and yet…

Al little old me does is repeat

The same old mistakes.

How much strength do I need?

To come by before I can get

By without hurting anything?

I am not going to stray,

I'm going to trust this love,

And with it I will go on living!

I'm going to take these wounds,

The ones that will not close,

And squeeze them tight!

The two of us must keep on walking,

Since we can never return again.

Even now, deep within my heart,

I still feel the pain of this indelible sin.

Darling.

"Well we're going to sing one more song, so we can have the rest of the night too. I would like to keep going but the teachers told us to stop after three songs, so our last is Going Under."

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50,000 tears I've cried

Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

Going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once, wake up for once

Not tormented daily, defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through, I'm

Going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream

Scream at me, I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe

I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through, I'm

Going under

Going under

I'm going under

"Thank you everyone for a great year, we hope you have a great summer!"

Then she turned off the microphone and set her guitar down.

"Now we can enjoy the dance to." She stated grabbing his hand and walking off the stage.

"That was awesome you guys!" Shannel stated walking up to them.

"Thanks." Zen replied.

"Look I'm sorry I smacked you Monday." Shannel apologized.

"It's ok I've been threw worse." She laughed.

"Well see you later." Shannel said walking away.

"I'm going to get us some drinks I'll be right back." Hikari said walking over to the table.

'_**I have 3 hours left. I want to be with Hikari, but I don't want to hurt her. I love her, but I can't say it.'**_ He thought watching her walk back with 2 cups in her hands.

"What's on your mind?" Hikari questioned smiling up at him.

"Nothing." Zen answered.

"Come on you've been acting strange all night, you know you can tell me anything." She stated setting her cup down and leaning against the wall.

"Come on Hikari we need another girl so we can get into the dance off?" Tricia laughed pulling Hikari off the wall.

Zen grabbed her free hand and pulled her towards his body "Save the last dance for me." He whispered in her ear. Hikari blushed slightly and nodded with a small smile.

Then Tricia pulled her away.

"They look like they are having so much fun, maybe I should let them enjoy the night… please no adults are in the room this is going to be fun." The teen with blue hair and red eyes stated jumping threw the open window.

Hikari looked up. Daisuke landed between the group of 5.

"Hello Hikari, miss me?" He smirked.

"Why do you keep showing up in my life? Can't you let me have a moment alone?" Hikari glared at Daisuke.

"That's not a very nice look you're giving me." Daisuke stated kicking Hikari causing her to slide across the floor.

Zen helped her up into a sitting position.

"Everybody has to get out of here now!" Hikari choked out.

"To bad they can't, all the doors are locked and there is no way they can get to the windows so you're all trapped."

…To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it sorry it took so long to put it up. with school and soccer pratice and games, Oh my god am i tired. But I hope the length of the chapter makes up for it. Tell me what you think about it and also tell me if you want me to put up a preview for the up coming chapters. Before I forget can you choose a story for me to put up next?**

Perfect: _A DNAngel story_

_First off it's a second generation story. Dark is back and has a new wing host. Will he have a warm welcome? And will his wing host be able to capture his holy maiden's heart?_ Action/ Adventure/ Humor/ Romance. Oc parings: Dark X Oc, Krad X Oc, maybe others.

Clash of the Bands 2: Sky's the limit:_ A Beyblade story_

_It's been a year since they won clash of the bands… can they do it again? Or will their nerves get the best of them? Will their feelings help them rise or fall?_

Humor/ Romance. Pairings: Tyson X Hilary, Max X Mariam, Ray X Mariah, Kai X Julia, Kenny X Emily

Naruto: Fighting Dreamers: _a Naruto story_

_(Title May Change) Second generation story. History repeats itself… Those who believe this have never actually understood it… until now… _

Humor/Adventure/Romance Pairings: Undecided and voted on.

Exchange Student: a D.N.Angel story

_The Niwa family takes in a foreign exchange student from America. Will she find out the Niwa secret? And what secrets does she want to keep secret from the world? _DaiXRiku, SatXRisa, DarkXocXKrad

Humor/ Action/Adventure/Romance


	9. Fight to Protect

**A/N: Sorry it took so long with school and soccer and all the fun stuff it's hard to up date my stories. But I'm trying the best I can. Well I hope you liked the last chapter and here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Fight to protect.**

"You damn Baka let everyone go I'm the one you're looking for!" Hikari coughed standing up.

"Please… what fun would that be?" Daisuke disappeared and reappeared behind Hikari.

"Of course if you were not playing hard to get, then just maybe I wouldn't do this, but I never play fair." Daisuke laughed.

"Get away from her!" Zen shouted running towards Daisuke.

"Please, is that the best you can do?" He laughed holding out his hand.

Zen fell to his knees grabbing his head.

'_Zen stay out of it, this is between me and Hikari.'_

'_But I-I don't want her to get hurt.'_

"_Don't worry I wouldn't hurt her… to much."_

"Stop it!" Hikari shouted ramming Daisuke in the back.

"Damn wench." Daisuke snarled standing up.

"Zen are you ok?" She asked helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me." He replied.

"LOOK OUT!" Hikari exclaimed pushing Zen to the ground and covering him.

Daisuke's nails hit her back, two of the four scratches started to bleed.

'_I can't fight in here; I have to get him out.'_ Hikari thought standing up.

Hikari started running towards the wall; she jumped and caught herself on the window.

'_Thank god.'_ She thought getting up.

"I bet you can't catch me!" She smirked.

Daisuke chased after her.

"How do we get out of here?" Tricia asked worried.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Rokuro shouted.

Everybody did what they were told. Zen started running towards the door.

'_I'm not going to let her get hurt; I'll do what ever it takes to protect her.' _He thought round kicking the doors. They flew open. He quickly ran out and to the front of the front entrance. Rokuro tried to follow but Tricia grabbed his wrist.

"Wait don't go." She said.

"I have to, I have to help Hikari!" Rokuro replied.

"But why?" Tricia asked.

"We could never be together any ways I'm not from here." Rokuro said.

Tricia loosened her grip and Rokuro's hand slipped away.

* * *

Zen was running as fast as he could, but he ran in to someone on the side walk. "Sorry." He apologized standing up. "Mom … Dad, what are you doing home so early?" He asked.

Rokuro stopped behind him. "Zen what's the hold up?" Rokuro whispered.

"Mom, Dad I really can't talk right now, I have to return something to Hikari." Zen stated trying to get around his parents. "Who's your friend?" His mother asked.

"Name's Rokuro. I'm… Hikari's cousin, Sorry for having to just introduce myself and run but Zen and I have to help my cousin with something." Rokuro answered pushing Zen.

"It's no trouble at all, nice to meet you." Anko laughed.

"You too bye." Rokuro shouted as they ran.

* * *

Hikari ran threw the nearly deserted streets. She could sense Daisuke getting closer.

'_I have to get to the shrine and go to the feudal era. I can't fight him here, it'll be too risky.'_ She thought running up the steps. Hikari ran to the bone eaters well. Lucky enough she left her sword by the well. She grabbed it and jumped in a flash of blue light engulfed her. Daisuke disappeared into the well.

* * *

"Well… so you decided to fight?" Daisuke sighed taking a feather.

It shape-shifted into a sword. Their blades clashed.

"What a shame, and all I wanted to do was talk." Daisuke smirked pushing harder.

"Every time we talk you either annoy me or you insult me!" Hikari replied.

Their blades parted and they jumped apart.

"Well… what if I like you?" Daisuke questioned blocking every attack that Hikari threw at him.

"Right, like anyone would be interested in me." Hikari laughed sarcastically, breathing slightly heavier than before.

Daisuke's nails started to glow. He swung his hand and sharp beads flew at Hikari. Two brushed her checks one hit her calf and the last two missed.

Zen just got out of the well and he saw Hikari fall to one knee.

"HIKARI!" He shouted running towards her.

'_Damn idiot, I really don't want to do this.'_ Daisuke thought swiping his hand threw the air and shards went flying towards him.

Zen's eyes widened when Hikari appeared in front of him and took the blow.

"Hikari … why?" He asked quietly.

She looked up at him "I don't want you to die… and I will sacrifice my life to protect my friends and family." She answered giving him a slight laugh.

"Hikari I think you and Zen need to talk… I'll get rid for Daisuke." Rokuro stated running towards Daisuke.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"You forgot something at the dance so Rokuro and I used it to get here." Zen replied.

Hikari turned around to see Rokuro trying his hardest to fight Daisuke, but he was losing. She put her sword back in its sheath and handed to Zen.

"Why are you giving me your sword?" He questioned taking her katana. "I can't just let you stand here with nothing to protect your self with." Hikari stated.

* * *

Kagome came out of the well.

"Mom what are you doing here!?" Hikari asked.

"Look out!" Kagome shouted.

Hikari turned around and was kicked in the stomach. She kneeled on the ground gasping for air.

"Sorry to disappoint you but sending that demon slayer to try and fight me was a pretty pitiful attempt to stop me." Daisuke laughed closing his eyes. "Why do you protect everyone?" Daisuke questioned lifting Hikari up off the ground.

"Why do you like me?" She questioned back with a spiteful growl.

Daisuke pined her to a tree, with his hand around her throat.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Kagome shouted shooting a beam of her miko powers at Daisuke.

He threw a feather. It collided with Kagome's attack and exploded. He appeared in front of her and back handed her "Stay out of this you damn wench." Daisuke spat.

"Mrs. Tama are you okay?!" Zen asked running over to her.

Daisuke reappeared in front of Hikari "Now to answer your question, remember when I said I like it when you play hard to get? Well that's what you're doing and you never back down, no matter how tough the opponent is. That is why I like you." He replied coming inches away from her. Daisuke placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "Leave me alone!" Hikari shouted trying to get free.

Daisuke lifted Hikari's face and kissed her. Her eyes squinted shut as his lips pressed down on hers. She felt him smirk against her lips as he pulled away.

"I would kill you if I weren't in this situation." Hikari snarled glaring at Daisuke.

Daisuke's smirk faded as he looked over his right shoulder. "What, now your going to try and fight me?" He asked turning around.

"You ever touch Hikari again and I'll kill you." Zen growled holding Hikari's blade up to Daisuke's throat.

"You're not dating her, so what does it matter to you?" Daisuke questioned with a smirk as he disappeared.

Zen dropped the katana and helped Hikari.

"Thank you for sticking up for me…" Hikari mumbled.

"Come on… let's go home." Zen stated putting Hikari's arm over his shoulder.

A small cat with two tails ran over to Rokuro. "Kyo…" Rokuro muttered.

Kyo transformed and Kagome helped Rokuro up.

"Mom, can you go with Rokuro? Zen and I will catch up." Hikari stated.

Kagome nodded with a small smile. "Be careful you two." Kagome stated getting on Kyo.

"So do you want to come with me or do you want to go home?" She questioned.

"I want to come with you but… my parents just got home..." Zen sighed.

"I'll take you home… so… you can talk with your parents." Hikari replied with disappointment in her voice.

"Ow…" She muttered slapping her neck.

"No mercy for an old flea."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She apologized. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mioga, you must be Kagome and Master Inuyasha's daughter." the flea answered.

"Yeah that's me, but how did you know that?" Hikari asked.

"Your blood tastes more like your father's blood then your brother." Mioga replied.

"Do you know where they are, because I'm kind of looking for them?" Hikari said sitting down on the well.

"Unfortunately I do not know their current where about." Mioga replied. Hikari sighed.

"I don't think I introduced my self, my name is Hikari and this is my friend Zen." Hikari stated.

"I know my father is a half-demon but how long have you been serving my family?" She questioned. "Oh I've been here for a very long time, I even served you grandfather the great dog demon." Mioga answered.

"If you're looking for my Mom I can take you to her." Hikari muttered standing up.

She walked over and grabbed her sword.

"Totosai forged that sword, from believe it or not your Uncle's fang… Lord Sesshomaru." Mioga stated jumping up and down.

Hikari placed it back into its sheath "Come on… hop on." Hikari sighed.

"What for?" Zen asked.

"No offence but you can't run as fast as I can, and it will be eraser and faster for me to carry you." She replied.

Zen sighed in defeat and got on Hikari's back. She started running.

"You are just as reckless as your father!" Mioga shouted hanging onto Hikari's shirt.

"I'll take that as a complement!" She laughed.

About half a mile left to go her legs started to hurt.

"Hikari stop your legs are bleeding, from the cuts that you got during the fight!" Zen shouted trying to get his legs out of Hikari's grip.

"No… we're almost there." She muttered.

About 5 minuets later they were a few feet away from Rokuro's house.

"Okay now I'll walk." she stuttered letting Zen get off her back. They got to the porch and took off there shoes. Hikari opened the door.

"Hey mom there's someone…" She trailed off and fell to her knees.

**...to be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: this one took longer then I wanted it to. Sorry about that I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner. Well I hope you liked the chapter and reviews are appreciated flames are fine to it doesn't bother me one bit. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up faster than this one.**

**-DTW-**


	10. Decision Time and the Tainted Shard

**A/N: All right finally in the double digits. Hopefully I can get this up quickly. Here's chapter 10 enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Decision Time and the Tainted Shard 

"Hikari!" Rokuro groaned clutching his bandaged stomach.

Zen caught Hikari's hand and fell to his knees hugging her. "You damn idiot, I knew this was going to happen." Tears stated to stream down his face. _'Why do you have to push your self? I promise I'll do what ever it takes to protect you, Hikari.'_ He thought laying her down next to Rokuro.

* * *

**1:00 a.m. **

Everyone was asleep except Zen. He was leaning against a wall watching Hikari rest. The room turned dark and Hikari disappeared. He ended up back in his room leaning against the wall on his bed.

"Finally! Do you know how boring it is being you?" Daisuke sighed relaxing in the bean bag chair. "So what is your decision?" He continued.

"What about my parents?" Zen asked looking at Daisuke half asleep.

"They only came back for the night, now I need your answer." Daisuke replied.

"Why should I give you an answer?" Zen sighed falling back on his pillow and looking up at the dark ceiling.

Daisuke snapped his fingers. "You want to protect her don't you?"

Zen sat up and looked at Hikari.

"Zen, where are you? …Where did you go?" Hikari whispered. She grabbed her sword and ran out of the house. "Zen… Zen… Zen, where are you?" Hikari exclaimed tears slowly ran down her pale cheeks.

"Hikari… I'm sorry." Zen whispered walking over to Daisuke.

* * *

Hikari slid to a stop as demon's swarmed around her." Get out of my way!" She shouted slicing the demon in two. It regenerated. "Ahh…!" Hikari shouted as one of the demons claws caught her forearm. "I'm not giving in this soon! I don't care if it takes all night I will, I will find him." She exclaimed digging her nails into her cut. "Shards of blood!" She swiped her hand threw the air.

* * *

"Do you want to protect her or let her die?" Daisuke questioned.

"HIKARI!"

She looked up to see a teen with long blonde hair fall from the sky and slice a demon in half. He was wearing a skin tight muscle shirt, blue pants, and black boots. He had an arm guard on his left forearm with a pitch black blade extending from the arm guard. His pale skin shined in the moon light,

"Who are you?" Hikari questioned slicing a demon.

He retracted the blade and picked Hikari up bridal style and jumped.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted the black hole in his hand pulling in the demons.

Hikari looked up at him. His deep blue eyes looked down at her, and gave her a gentle smile. They landed behind Miroku and he set Hikari down.

"Hikari what are you insane? You could have gotten killed." Rokuro exclaimed shaking her.

"I don't care if I die… all I care about is making sure Zen is safe. Besides I'm not a jus a 'weak' human, I'm a demon as well." She shouted tears forming in her eyes. "He doesn't know the feudal era and I … forget it." Hikari turned away and started running.

Sango sighed and shook her head solemnly. "She is so much like Inuyasha." She stated climbing on Kiara.

* * *

"Zen where are you?" She whispered falling to the ground. "This is ridiculous I'm the granddaughter of the great dog demon, so what am I doing crying? Crying does nothing but cause more pain." Hikari muttered to herself.

"Your friend is just fine he's back in his own time."

She looked up, and quickly jumped to her feet. "Who are you?" Hikari demanded taking a defensive stance.

He had white hair and looked no more than twelve years old. "My name is Hakudoshi." He replied.

"You have the sent of Daisuke and another demon." Hikari stated showing no emotion.

The white haired demon smirked. "Here… catch." Hakudoshi stated throwing something at her.

She caught it. "It's a jewel shard. But why are you giving this to me?" She asked looking up. "Where did he go?" Hikari muttered spinning around. She stuck the shard in her pocket just as it started to rain lightly. "A village." Hikari's vision started to blur as she got closer to the village. The clouds busted open as Hikari collapsed in front of the village.

* * *

"Look she's coming to."

"Where am I?" Hikari groaned sitting up.

"Well right now you're in my house." the girl laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" Hikari questioned.

"Jourie, I'm only 10. My mommy told me to watch you while she went to pick some herbs." she answered with a big smile on her face.

"Do you by any chance know Yuri?" Hikari asked standing up.

Hikari was wearing a red kimono pants and a white kimono shirt

"Yes I do, but we don't get to see each other a lot." Jourie sighed plopping down on her butt.

"My you sure heal quickly." a woman in about her mid 40's walked in. She had red hair and pale green eyes. She wore a purple kimono with little pink flowers on it.

"Yeah, but not fast enough." Hikari muttered.

"What was that?" The woman asked setting the basket down.

"Oh… ah, nothing." Hikari replied.

"Alright sit down I need to re-bandage your wounds." she stated.

Hikari sat down.

"Jourie, sweetie can you go down to the river and catch some fish for dinner?' her mother asked.

"Ok mommy, I'll be back." Jourie laughed running out of the house.

Hikari rolled up her pant leg. The bandage had a blood stain soaked threw it. The woman unwrapped Hikari's wound. "This cut is almost healed. I don't understand, it was bleeding really bad last night when we found you." She said amazed. "Oh and my name's Lin."

It fell silent. "Who are your parents?" Lin questioned sitting next to Hikari.

Hikari watched her silently as she unwrapped the old bandage. "Inuyasha and Kagome." she answered quietly.

"I see… so you're a half demon." Lin sighed.

"No, my father's a half demon, I only have a fourth of demon blood in me." Hikari laughed.

There was a huge bang out side. Hikari grabbed her sword and ran out of the house. She jumped in front of Jourie and blocked the attack with a little piece of her blade. "It's you!" Hikari whispered in shock as the blond landed in front of her.

His face had no emotion on it this time. His eyes were shadowed. Hikari took out her sword.

"But you helped me yesterday. So why are you attacking the village?" Hikari questioned.

He didn't answer.

An arrow shot past Hikari's head. She turned around and saw her mom pulling out another arrow.

"Isn't that the person that helped Hikari last night?" Miroku asked getting off of Kiara. "It is but he's being controlled. In his neck there's a tainted shard." Kagome replied.

'_HIKARI! Hikari can you hear me?' _

The blonde lifted his blade and swung at Hikari. She blocked it.

'_Hikari you have to get out of here!'_

His attacks started getting faster. Hikari jumped out of the way for the last attack. She went flying when he quickly kicked her. Her sword slipped out of her hands as she slid across the ground. He tried to pick up the katana but it gave off an electric shock.

"Helico!" Sango shouted.

He disappeared as the giant boomerang flew at him.

"Hikari are you alright?" Kagome asked trying to help her up.

"I'm fine, a little sore though." She replied standing up on her own.

"Where's Rokuro?" Hikari questioned getting on Kyo.

"He's at home resting." Sango stated.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter Lin." Kagome sighed bowing.

"It was no trouble at all. I thought that she was your daughter I just wasn't sure. She defiantly has more of Inuyasha's personality then your son does." Lin laughed handing Kagome Hikari's clothes.

Hikari's eye started to twitch "So you're saying that you two knew each other and you never told me?" Hikari shouted.

"Your right Lin she does have Inuyasha's personality." Kagome laughed.

'_And they just go right on ignoring me.'_ Hikari thought as her eyes twitched even more.

Lin hugged Sango. "So how are your kids doing?" she chirped.

"Oh, they're just fine. Rokuro is a little beat up but not too bad." She replied.

"Can we go back now? Other wise I'm just going to walk back." Hikari groaned.

"Alright fine, I'll come back a little later ok? Well see you later Lin." Kagome said hoping on Kyo.

"Bye." Lin waved.

It took about a half an hour to get back. Rokuro was sitting on the porch waiting for them when they returned. He walked over to Kyo and tried to help Hikari down. "Come on Hikari I'll help you down." Rokuro stated holding out a hand.

"You won't be able to help me down with how bad you're injured." Hikari said.

"Yes I can, now put your hands on my shoulders." Rokuro replied sternly.

Hikari rolled her eyes and did what she was told.

"Rokuro it's not a long drop I can get off my self." She replied.

"Just jump." Rokuro sighed.

So she did and they both fell to the ground laughing.

* * *

Rokuro and Hikari were sitting in his room. Hikari sighed as she shifted on his bed slightly to have a better look at the moon outside his window. He glanced at her out of the corners of his eyes before looking back down at his weapon as he continued to clean it.

"Is something wrong Hikari?" he questioned.

"Huh?" Her gaze turned from the moon to the elder teen beside her. "Oh… no nothing…" she replied quietly.

Rokuro laughed slightly before setting down his weapon and turning to look at her. "I might not have been around you very long, but I know you better then that." he stated.

Hikari glanced at him and then back out the window, remaining silent for a moment as she thought of what to tell him. "I'm going to start looking for my brother and father when everyone is asleep." Hikari whispered.

She heard him sigh but didn't turn to look at him. "Somehow I knew it would be something like that…" he mumbled in response.

She jumped slightly when his hand fell on hers and squeezed it slightly to get her attention. She met his warm gaze.

"I'll come with you." Rokuro said with a smile. Her eyes widened slightly.

"W-what?! No you-"

"Besides we're in enough trouble as it is, so if you go I go." Rokuro interrupted her turning his gaze towards of one of the windows.

"I…" Hikari sighed, realizing that no matter what she said it wouldn't make a difference.

"Thanks."

…To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. My computer at home isn't letting me on the site so it's going to take me longer to get the chapters up. So bear with me.**

**-DTW-**


	11. A New Companion

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews sorry it's taking so long my computer isn't letting me post my stories so I have to do then at school. Anyways here's chapter 11 I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Previously in A Journey in Search of Something More…**

'_**Why do you have to push your self? I promise I'll do what ever it takes to protect you, Hikari.'**_

"**Finally! Do you know how boring it is being you?" Daisuke sighed relaxing in the bean bag chair. "So what is your decision?" He continued.**

"**What about my parents?" Zen asked looking at Daisuke half asleep.**

"**They only came back for the night, now I need your answer." Daisuke replied.**

"**Why should I give you an answer?" Zen sighed falling back on his pillow and looking up at the dark ceiling.**

**Daisuke snapped his fingers. "You want to protect her don't you?"**

"**Do you want to protect her or let her die?" Daisuke questioned.**

"**Hikari what are you insane? You could have gotten killed."**

"**I'll come with you." Rokuro said with a smile. Her eyes widened slightly.**

"**W-what?! No you-"**

"**Besides we're in enough trouble as it is, so if you go I go." Rokuro interrupted her turning his gaze towards of one of the windows.**

"**I…" Hikari sighed, realizing that no matter what she said it wouldn't make a difference.**

"**Thanks."**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A New Companion.**

Hikari was leaning against a branch. A small fire was a blaze a few feet away form where Rokuro was sleeping. It's been a few days since they started their adventure. She looked up at the night sky, her pitch black bangs hung over her eyes. Fiddling with her necklace she thought about the dance and what happened.

"Who was he?" She mumbled to herself.

After a few minuets of thinking she closed her eyes and listened to the soft rhythm of the crickets. Then she fell asleep.

**~7:00 a.m.~**

"Hikari are you okay?" Rokuro questioned as they walked through the forest. The dew on the leaves shimmered in the dim sunlight.

"I'm fine I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She answered looking up at the trees.

"Are you still worried about Zen?" He asked.

"OF COURSE I'M WORRIED, HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Hikari shouted.

"Ok, ok I was just asking." Rokuro muttered waving his hands in front of himself.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Finally…a road." Hikari stated.

"Yea but where does it lead to?" Rokuro asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." She said walking on to the path.

"How did I know she was going to say that?" Rokuro sighed in defeat as he followed.

**~About 3 hours later~**

"Hikari, I'm tired and my feet hurt, can we take a break?" Rokuro whined.

"Fine, even though we've only been walking for a few hours I don't see why not."

"Yes!"

Hikari and Rokuro sat down and relaxed for a little while. Rokuro frowned as his stomach growled quietly.

"We should have grabbed some food before we left."

"If we keep walking we're bound to fine something to eat or a town." Hikari stated.

"Alright"

"And what do we have here a couple of human's out on a stroll?" A voice questioned.

"Who's there?" Rokuro said looking around.

"It's a demon."

"The girl catches on quick." Another voice said.

"But is she fast enough to react?" The younger sounding voice said.

One of the young demon's daggers was a centimeter away from her neck.

"I guess not." He laughed about to slice her throat.

"ROKURO NOW!" Hikari shouted.

"Got cha' you're not going anywhere." The second demon said.

"They're Wolf demons, Hikari this is bad." Rokuro coughed as he was being held against a tree.

"Alright you win we'll go with out a fight." Hikari sighed.

"What Hikari are you crazy they're going to kill us." Rokuro Yelled.

"We don't have a choice we're cornered." Hikari whispered as she was pushed to her knees so her hands could be tied.

'_She's got a plan; I just wish she would let me in on it.'_ Rokuro thought as they were carried away to there doom.

* * *

"Father we're back." The one with the daggers said.

"And what do we have here? A couple of useless humans." The Leader stated.

Hikari and Rokuro were thrown to the ground.

"Wait before you eat us can I at least know your name." Hikari stated not looking up at the Wolf demon.

"Considering it's your last moments of life I don't see why not. My name is Koga." He replied.

Hikari smiled "I'll remember that."

"What?! Akio grab her!" Koga yelled.

But Hikari was already up and charging at Koga.

"Where do you think you're going girl?" Akio asked slashing his nails at her.

As he did that Hikari did a back flip and Akio's nails cut the rope that bounded her hands together.

"What?!" '_Humph… this kid's smarter than I thought'_. Hikari jumped behind Rokuro and untied his ropes.

"Thanks." Rokuro laughed.

"Don't mention it." Hikari laughed as well.

She pulled out her sword.

"You didn't take her sword?" Koga shouted.

"Her sword has a barrier around it we couldn't touch it." Akio answered.

"Great." Koga sighed.

Hikari closed her eyes and took her necklace off and slipped it into her pocket.

'_This girl's scent completely changed. What is she?' _Akio thought taking out his twin daggers.

"Ready Rokuro?" Hikari said facing Akio and Koga.

"Go!" Rokuro smirked. And they went off in different directions.

With her eyes still closed Hikari ran towards Akio and swung her sword. Akio quickly knocked her sword out of her hands.

"You're not very good with a sword." Akio Smirked.

Hikari grabbed the arm that was closest to her.

"How the hell did you do that?" He said in shock.

Hikari opened her eyes. Her pupils were slit, as Akio kept his eyes locked on her as her nails dug into his wrist. He quickly pulled away from her. Blood dripped from the five cuts in his wrist.

"What are you?" He growled.

"My name is Hikari." She replied. "Koga you should know my mother, you had a crush on her when she was younger and my father…you always fought over her."

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Koga.

"You mean Kagome. So that means she also had a daughter." Koga answered.

"Yes that's right, and that's Rokuro, he's the son of Sango and Miroku." Hikari said pointing at Rokuro when she said his name.

"What are you two doing then?" Koga Questioned.

"We're looking for my brother and father." She answered looking down at the floor. "But we haven't found anything."

"Why are you sending yourselves on a wild goose chase?" Akio asked.

"Koga if you want to see my mother again she's at the Sango's house, Rokuro, how far do you think your house is from here?" Hikari stated.

"For us two day's even on Kyo, but for them I think about an hour to two hours." Rokuro replied.

"Well there you go have a good time seeing my mother and tell her we're doing just fine, see ya." Hikari sighed walking past Akio and Koga.

Rokuro followed.

"Wait Hikari" Akio shouted sprinting over to her.

"What?" She groaned turning around.

"How about I travel with you two. I mean you can't expect a human to protect you all the time" Akio exclaimed.

"Whatever." Hikari sighed not stopping.

* * *

"Where could they have gone?" Kagome pouted walking back and forth in front of Sango's house.

"K-Kagome, is that you?" He asked.

Kagome looked up and her eyes lit up "Inuyasha!" She shouted running over and hugged him.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned not letting go.

"I think waiting fourteen years is long enough, so I came back." She answered.

"You shouldn't have come back, it's too dangerous and Naraku is back." He said with a bit of hatred in his voice when Naraku came to mind.

"We were going to start searching for you, but a few days ago Hikari and Rokuro ran away." Sango said walking over to them.

"Wait here we're going to go and get Miroku." Kagome laughed running off with Sango.

"Who's Hikari? She must be one of Sango and Miroku's kids." Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled and angry Koga.

Inuyasha turned around and was slugged in the face.

"What the hell did you do that for Koga?" Inuyasha shouted clutching his cheek.

"You god damn mother fucking bastard, how could you do that to her?" Koga demanded grabbing Inuyasha's kimono.

"I came back to Kagome didn't I? So why the hell are you hitting me?" Inuyasha asked getting out of Koga's grasp.

"Not Kagome you dumass, Hikari." He replied.

"Who is Hikari?" Inuyasha questioned.

"She's your daughter." Koga answered.

"I don't have a daughter; you know that Hiroshi is an only child." He exclaimed.

"Koga's right Inuyasha, Hikari is your daughter." Kagome said.

* * *

"I'm Bored."

"I'm hungry."

"Are we there yet?" Rokuro complained.

"Will you just shut up, you stupid human." Akio shouted throwing a punch at Rokuro.

He caught Akio's fist "I let the first one go, you started pushing it when you started complaining about me tagging along, and now you've pushed it to far by throwing that punch. All you had to say was that's enough complaining, but now you get to see first hand what a demon slayer can do." Said Rokuro punching Akio in the gut.

Akio took out one of his swords and went after Rokuro. His blade clashed with another.

"Stop it both of you… this is not how comrades are suppose to act towards one another. They are supposed to protect one another, not kill each other. Now put away your sword Akio." Hikari stated putting hers away.

"Why should I? Oh and one more thing I don't take orders from a human." Akio laughed swinging his blade.

Hikari redirected Akio's attack right in to the ground. In a blur he pulled out his other blade and swung at Hikari. She caught his wrist and squeezed it.

"You're pathetic, how do you expect to do anything with how weak you are?" Hikari muttered.

Akio grabbed her collar with his free hand and slammed her up against a tree. The chain snapped on her necklace but she still didn't change. "You have a smart mouth you little brat, I may look young but I've been alive hundred's of years more than you have."

"Oh look's like I hit a nerve didn't I."

"I'm going to choke you to death then I'll take that jewel shards you have." Akio laughed squeezing her throat harder.

Hikari started to choke for air.

"Damn it Akio what are you doing?" Rokuro Questioned.

"I'm not going to kill her I just want to put her back in her place" Akio answered with a pleased smirk on his face.

"Let go." Hikari choked out.

Akio fell down to the ground in pain "God damn it, son of a bitch." Akio muttered (I think you know where she kicked him.)

Hikari didn't care all she wanted to do was be able to breath again. "That's… what happens… when you… start choking me…" Hikari said between breaths.

Rokuro tried so hard not to laugh when Hikari kick him but he just couldn't hold it in any more, he burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at? You wouldn't be laughing if she did this to you." Akio groaned.

"I'm sorry it's just so funny, a demon fell to his knees because he was kicked in the nuts." Rokuro laughed.

"Would you like to know how it feels?"

"No I'm good thanks."

* * *

It's been about two hours since that incident and now they were back on track and on their way.

"Akio" Hikari muttered.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just don't do it again."

"Fine, then don't choke me again."

"Fine."

"Fine." Then they both looked away from each other.

* * *

Around 7:30 they decided to camp for the night. Hikari was the first to fall asleep. Akio and Rokuro sat silently around the fire. Well Rokuro sat by the fire and Akio was up in a tree about 5 yards away from the camp. Rokuro had a gentle expression on his face as he watched Hikari sleep.

"Are you going to go to sleep or not?" Akio stated glaring at Rokuro.

"Why should I? Besides what if you try to run away while Hikari and I are asleep?"

"Please like I would run away."

"I still don't care, I'm going to stay up all night and watch you if I have to."

"Suet your self." then Akio went back to looking up at the dark night sky.

Within five minuets Rokuro fell asleep.

"I knew he couldn't do it." Akio smirked not looking back at the two again for the rest of the night.

* * *

**~7a.m~**

"So… how much longer until we get to the well?" Rokuro questioned with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"It's about an hour away, be patient." Hikari answered.

She was right about an hour later they were at the well.

"So what now?" Akio asked placing his weight on one leg.

Hikari sat down on the side of the well. "Now I go home for a couple of days figure out what I missed then come back." Hikari stated.

"Please don't kill each other while I'm gone." Hikari sighed looking at the two boys.

"Whatever." Rokuro groaned placing his hands behind his head and looking in another direction.

"Do you hear something?" Hikari asked looking around.

"Yea it sounds like something's rushing threw the trees." Akio replied also looking around.

"AKIO LOOK OUT!" Hikari Yelled pointing behind him.

Akio turned around to look in the direction that Hikari was pointing in and ended up getting punched square in the face by Daisuke. Causing him the fall backwards into Hikari making them fall down the well.

…_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Well That's it for this chapter again I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up my computer wouldn't let me put anything up so now I'm trying to make up for that.**

**Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please tell me cause I'm running out. Please and thank you.**

**-Determindtowin- **


	12. In a Rush

**AN: Hello again well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you really want to see what happens in this chapter. I bet you want me to stop talking so you can read. Well this happens some times where people just talk and talk and keep talking until you finally tell them to shut up so you can read. And seeing as how I'm doing that now I'm going to stop talking and let you read the chapter right after this disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters except my oc's and this plot. Ok now on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: In a rush **

"HIKARI, AKIO!" Rokuro shouted down the well trying to get the two to answer his loud echo.

"Face it they're back in Hikari's time by now and there is nothing you can do about it." Daisuke laughed floating above the ground.

"You damn bastard I'm going to kill you." Rokuro stated turning around and running towards the dark angel.

"Are you really capable of killing me?" Daisuke questioned jumping out of the way.

"I'm a demon slayer I'm positive I can kill you." Rokuro answered throwing some kunai at the demon.

"Pathetic." Daisuke laughed grabbing one of the kunai as it flew past. He threw it right back at him.

Rokuro threw 6 shuriken to block the kunai two shuriken where able to block the sharp pointy object that was flying towards Rokuro.

"Did you think that you could actually hurt me?" Daisuke laughed dodging the suriken.

"Think again Daisuke." Rokuro shouted jerking his arms back. The suriken flew back at the blue haired demon and spun around him.

"Why are you after Hikari?" Rokuro questioned.

"At the moment you're my target." Daisuke answered.

"Why?" Rokuro asked tightening his grip on the wire.

"Because once I get rid of you and that damn wolf demon then there will be no one in my way of taking Hikari for myself." He replied.

"You damn bastard I'll never let you do that, and besides if you do beat me and Akio then Zen will still protect her."

"I've already taken care of him." Daisuke exclaimed snapping his fingers and a picture slowly formed next to him.

* * *

"Ah man that hurt." Akio groaned placing a hand on his mouth.

'_We're still in the feudal era but how? When we fell down the well we should have gone back to the present.'_ Hikari thought brushing some of her silver ends out of her face.

"Hikari are you ok?" Akio questioned with a look that was more concerned about her than himself.

"Yea, I'm fine. We should start heading back up the well though." Hikari answered trying to stand.

"What the hell is going on? I can move." Akio shouted not able to get off his knees.

* * *

Zen's wrists and ankles were chained and he was pale. His eyes showed on emotion. Rokuro staired at the picture before him in disbelief.

"No it can't be Zen. THIS IS ALL A TRICK." Rokuro shouted.

"This is no trick that is Zen's soul. He is under Naraku's Control now. All he wanted to do was protect Hikari."

"WHERE ARE YOU KEEPIING HIM?"

"Oh you already know where I'm keeping him."

The picture faded and a new picture came into view. It was a picture of the blonde haired kid that saved Hikari from being sucked into his father's wind tunnel.

"WHAT?!"

"That's right Rokuro Zen's soul has let out the dark side of his heart, and his dark side wants to stay in control, so in order to do that he has to kill the one he loves the most." Daisuke smirked breaking free of the wires.

He flew right up to Rokuro and was three inches away from his face.

"And one more thing this conversation never happened." Daisuke said blowing dust into Rokuro's face.

As Rokuro went into a coughing fit Daisuke made his escape.

* * *

"Finally." Akio sighed jumping out of the well.

"Rokuro what's wrong with you?" Akio said watching his friend.

"Rokuro what happened to Daisuke?" Hikari questioned placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember." He replied shaking his head.

* * *

Daisuke walked into a dark room with only the light that was sneaking past the curtains. "Lord Naraku." Daisuke greeted bowing.

"Did you find the girl?" Naraku questioned never looking at Daisuke.

"Yes sir but unfortunately I was unsuccessful in capturing her."

"That will be all."

"Yes sir." Daisuke muttered with a bow then he left the room.

"Wow you really can't get any job done can you?" The blonde smirked leaning against the wall.

"What the hell do you care Zen, and besides it's none of your business any ways." Daisuke replied walking past.

"Naraku told me to go after her." Zen said.

"Hold on let me put on my _gosh I really care _face." Daisuke sighed rolling his eyes.

"I think you do care, you're in love wit her."

"Shut up." Daisuke whispered threw his clenched teeth.

"Let's face it you don't want her to see the dark side, you want her to stay in the light."

"I said SHUT UP. I swear one more word about Hikari and I'll break the chains on his heart, and if the really Zen can't get back into control then I will do what ever I can to help him." Daisuke snapped and then he walked away.

* * *

"Hiroshi." Inuyasha yelled from form the house.

"Dad I'm right here you don't have to yell." A kid in his late teens moaned as he lazily looked up at the blue sky.

"Well there's someone who wants to see you." Inuyasha stated.

With a groan Hiroshi jumped down from the roof.

"Hiroshi it's so good to see you again." Kagome said hugging her son.

* * *

"All right lets try this again I'll be back in a couple of days, don't kill each other and with that I leave you." Hikari laughed falling back into the well.

"Where did she go?" Akio asked puzzled as the blue light faded.

"She went back to her time."

**-With Hikari-**

"I'm finally home." Hikari sighed opening the door to the shrine.

"I think I'm just going to take a shower then go to Zen's for the next couple of days."

She quickly went up the stairs into her room to grab a new change of clothes then went into the shower. About 15 minuets later she was out of the shower and back in her room to pack her things. Then she was out the door and on her way to Zen's house.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Coming." Said a voice from the other side of the door. "Oh good Hikari you're here maybe you can get Zen out of his room." Anko stated grabbing Hikari's arm and dragging her inside.

"O-ok." Hikari stuttered being dragged up the stairs.

"Zen open up."

No reply.

"Come on don't be such an idiot and open the door."

"…"

"ZEN, OPEN UP NOW OR I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR."

"…"

"1…2…"

"This is going to be fun." He whispered grabbing the knob.

"3!" Hikari yelled as she ran towards the door.

The door flew open before Hikari could hit it and she went flying in and landed on Zen's bed. Zen stood at the door laughing.

"What did you do that for Zen?" Hikari asked a little mad but happy to see that he was safe and sound.

"You wanted me to open the door didn't you? So I did, and you were coming at the door with enough force that you would land on my bed." He replied.

"Well come down for breakfast we can talk more later, okay?" Hikari laughed standing up and walking out of the room.

"Okay I'll be down in a minuet." He answered shutting the door.

'_Damn it I was so close I could have killed her right there.'_

* * *

Suddenly a faint image of Naraku showed up in front of Zen.

"Zen." Naraku said.

"Yes my lord." Zen answered with a bow.

"Do not kill Hikari. Just bring her to me." Naraku commanded.

"But why? Why can't I kill her? Isn't that the only way I can stay in control?" Zen shouted.

"Yes you are correct, but I need her alive for something."

"Yes my lord I understand." Zen answered with a bow and then he disappeared.

_~After Breakfast~_

"Anko would you like some help with the dishes?" Hikari asked bringing the plates over from the table.

"No that's alright there's not many dishes, but thank you for offering." She replied Starting the faucet.

"Okay, then I'm going to unpack." Hikari said walking out of the kitchen.

"She's a sweet girl Zen why don't you ask her out?" Anko question collecting the remaining dishes.

"Because." He answered looking out the window.

"Because why?" Anko pouted.

"Just Because." He sighed getting up and walking away before Anko could go on.

_~Up stairs~_

"Hey Zen what's up you were really quiet at breakfast, and you usually don't lock your self up in your room like that." Hikari greeted as she pulled her pillow out of her bag.

"I just haven't been feeling very well is all, it's no big deal."

"Ok I was just wondering, that's all. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"This is getting us no where. How about we to the park?"

"… … … Sure why not, it sounds fun."

"Okay then lets get going." Hikari laughed running past Zen and down the stairs.

"Anko we're going to the park we'll be back in a few hours." Zen shouted putting on his shoes.

"Alright. Just be home before dark." She replied.

"_Hikari… why are you being so nice to me? I'm pretty sure you know that I'm not the Zen that you know. So why? Why do you want to get close to me and never let me go?_

"Zen look the fair, come on lets go." Hikari laughed grabbing his wrist and dragging him along.

"_You know what I'm going to forget my orders and just enjoy the day with her."_

"So Zen what do you want to go on first?" Hikari asked.

"How about the Fraise Wheel?"

"Are you coming or not slow poke?"

"H-hey come Hikari that's not fair." Zen shouted running after her.

_~5:00~_

"I'm good for the day how about you?" Zen said sitting down on a bench.

"Oh ya I'm beat, let's go home." Hikari answered holding out her hand.

"Yea." Zen said grabbing her hand and standing up. "Let's go home." then they started walking back towards Zen's house.

"Hey we're back." Hikari shouted taking off her shoes.

"…"

"Hello." She said again.

"I'll go and check the kitchen Anko will usually have a note laying around somewhere in the kitchen for me when she went somewhere." Zen sighed walking into the kitchen. He saw the note sitting on the table.

_**Hey kids I'm going out for the night I'll be back at 10:3. You two better be in bed and a sleep by the time I get back. **_

_**Love Ya,**_

_**Anko**_

_**P.S. Seriously you better be in bed by the time I get home. Don't teat me.**_

"Hey Hikari I was right she went out for the night. She said we better be in bed and sleeping by 10:30." Zen stated walking into the living room.

"Ok that's fine with me. Oh did I tell you another person joined Rokuro and I on my search for my dad. His name's Akio." Hikari replied.

"I hope he helps you as much as he can." Zen sighed walking back into the kitchen. "If you can ever get back to them." He whispered as his eyes turned blue.

Hikari went up stairs and up to the spare bed room that she was staying in. It was twilight. Hikari grabbed her sword and hopped out of her window on to the roof that was out side her window.

"I'm going to have to watch the sun set with Rokuro and Akio sometime." Hikari sighed sitting down and pulling out her sword from its sheath.

"Hey what are you doing?" Zen asked looking out side the window.

"Just looking at my sword and watching the sun set want to join me?" Hikari asked placing the sword back in its sheath and setting it aside.

"Zen I'm sorry."

"About What?"

"That I've just been talking about Rokuro."

"Hey don't worry about it I'm fine with it."

"So… what do you want to do after we watch the sun set?"

"I don't know."

"I'm just glad that I get some time off from looking for my father and brother." Hikari sighed lying down to look at the clouds rolling by.

"Isn't your mom going to be furious with you?" Zen asked.

"I'm already in a lot of trouble for running away from Rokuro's house so I really don't see a difference if she's mad at me or not." She replied.

A rain drop hit Hikari's face.

"Oh it looks like it's starting to rain." She stated wiping the drop off of her face.

"Let's go inside." Zen said climbing back in the window.

Soon after they got back into the room it started pouring.

"I guess we got in just in time." Hikari stated as the rain slammed against the window.

"I'm going to figure out a new song hopefully I can think of something." Hikari sighed getting out a note pad and a pen.

"All right." Zen stated then he walked out of the room.

_~8:00~ _

"So Hikari did you think of anything?" Zen questioned looking back in the room.

Hikari was asleep on her bed with the pen and pad in her hands.

"I guess not." Zen sighed watching her sleep.

'_I remember watching her sleep before. It was at Rokuro's house the night of the dance.'_

Suddenly the moment that Daisuke kissed Hikari popped into his head. Then just as fast as it image came it went away again sending a sharp pain through his head.

'_Damn it.'_ He thought grabbing his head and leaning against the door frame to keep his balance. _'Why does this keep happening to me?'_

Zen stumbled back to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He just barley made it over to his bed before collapsing. He kept seeing things from the night of the dance.

No matter how much he would have rather of been passed out he couldn't the memories just kept coming back. About a half an hour later the memories finally faded.

'_I'm so tired, why is this constantly happening? I don't want to remember what happened? I all ready know. That's why I'm in this mess that's why I wan to kill Hikari, but after spending time with her to day it feels weird wanting to kill her. Know I know why he loves her so much. Know I wonder why Naraku wants Hikari. Naraku wants something from her, but what?' _Zen thought sitting at the edge of his bed looking outside the window at the pouring rain.

He looked back at the clock it was 9:00 he had an hour before Anko got home, but knowing her she would be back a half an hour early to make sure they actually listened to her. So he figured that he should try and get some sleep. With in the half an hour he was asleep. Zen was right and Anko did come home at 9:30 to see if they were asleep. Then around 10:30 the house was quiet.

_It was just another boring day of school. The class went on like they normally did. "Hikari do you want to hang out after school?" Tori asked sitting down in her seat that was in front of her. _

"_Sure why not." Hikari replied with a grin. _

_Then Tori turned around right when the bell rang. _

'_I wonder where Zen is I haven't seen him all day.' She thought ignoring the teacher and doodling in her note book._

"_Class pay attention we have a new student today." The teacher stated as she walked over to the door. _

_A boy with blue hair and red eyes walked into the room. _

'_I know I've seen him before but who is he?' Hikari thought staring at the new student._

"_This is D- he's new around here so I'm going to assign someone to help him around the school for the week." The teacher announced._

'_Why couldn't I hear his name?' she thought still staring at the new kid. _

_He stared strait back. A smirk appeared across his face._

"_Hikari!" The teacher said snapping her out of her thoughts._

"_Yes ma'am?" She replied standing up. _

"_D- Is going to be following you around for the rest of the week." The teacher stated allowing the boy to go to his seat._

'_Who is that boy? Damn I know that I know him from somewhere but where?'_

"_Hello Hikari are you even paying attention?" Tori laughed waving her hand in front of Hikari's face._

"_What? Oh I'm Sorry Tori I guess I just zoned out, what's up?" She laughed._

"_The bell just rang for lunch lets go." Tori sighed getting up._

"_You go I'll catch up." She stated collecting her books._

_Tori sighed again and walked out of the room._

"_Hikari." The boy said walking up to her. _

_Hikari stopped what she was doing. "I know that voice." She whispered slowly looking up from what she was doing._

Hikari shot up off of her bed. She looked around the room noticing that she was still in the spare bed room at Zen's house.

"It was just a dream." She told her self placing a hand on her head.

She looked over at the window it was still poring out side.

"If this keeps up the pool party will be canceled." she sighed laying back down.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. **

**-DTW-**


	13. Captured

**A/N: Well the last chapter was kind of long. Hopefully this one is a little longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Captured**

"Well I knew that was going to happen."

'Sorry Hikari.'

"That's fine don't worry about it. Alright Bye." Hikari stated then she hung up the phone.

"So what's going on?" Zen asked.

"The parties canceled. That means that I should probably go back now."

"Why?"

"Because I promised." She answered rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well then how about I walk you back." Zen offered.

"That would be nice." Hikari answered walking up the steps.

Zen walked into the kitchen "Hey Anko is it alright if I go over to Hikari's for a few days?" He asked.

"That's fine sweetie." Anko said smiling at him.

With in a few minuets they were out the door and on their way to Hikari's house. It takes about 20 minuets to get the Higurashi Shrine and up the stairs.

'_If I'm going to do my job I better do it now.'_ The thought looking at Hikari out of the corner of his eye.

Hikari opened the door to the shrine. Once she took a step in someone hit her with a left hook and she started to fall. The same person who punched her grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his body.

"Daisuke you bastard it's my job to capture her not yours." Zen shouted.

"Actually no it's not. I don't remember Naraku ever completely giving you my job." Daisuke smirked picking up Hikari bridal style. "Well see you later." He laughed jumping down the well.

"You damn bastard get back here." The blonde shouted jumping down the well after Daisuke.

**~feudal era~**

"When is she getting back?" Akio groaned leaning against the well.

"I told you she'll be back tonight." Rokuro sighed watching the clouds go by.

Suddenly Daisuke came flying out of the well. Rokuro and Akio looked up.

"HIKARI!" They shouted on unison as they saw Hikari's unconscious body in Daisuke's arms.

"Oh it's you two again." Daisuke sighed looking down at Hikari's friends.

"Give her back." Rokuro demanded.

"Ah no." Daisuke laughed.

He glanced over at the well it started to glow blue.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to get going." Daisuke stated flying away.

**~Dusk~**

Hikari eyes snapped open. "OW!" She shouted as her cheek was throbbing.

Her hands were bound behind her back. She realized that someone must have taken the necklace off of her because she had her silver bangs back. Her bag and sword were leaning against the wall opposite of her. The room was a good size it was big enough for two people to sleep in. There were no windows in the room and the walls were blank.

"Knock, knock I'm coming in." Daisuke laughed walking into the room. "I figured that you would wake up sooner if I took off your necklace."

"So you're the one that took it off of me."

"Don't get all worked up I put it in your bag." He sighed leaning against the wall perpendicular to Hikari.

"Where are we?" She asked not getting up off the floor.

"We're in Naraku's castle. Oh and sorry about knocking you out. I knew that you would listen to reason so I went with option two." He replied.

"That was a cheep shot. Where's Zen you didn't do anything to him did you?" She shouted.

"Zen's fine I didn't do anything to him." Daisuke answered.

Hakudoshi and the blonde walked into the room.

"What you don't know how to knock first before entering." Daisuke smirked.

"Naraku wants to see Hikari." Hakudoshi said looking at Daisuke.

*Sigh* "Fine, come on Hikari lets go." Daisuke sighed helping Hikari up off the ground.

They went through a series of hallways and into a room where there was only one window that allowed the last bit of sun light to show through.

"Hello Hikari." Naraku greeted taking off the hood to this cloak.

Naraku has long black hair and he looked to be in his early 20's.

"So this is the daughter of that priests and the retched half demon." He stated walking up to Hikari and placing a hand on her cheek.

His hand was ice cold and Hikari winced when he touched her cheek.

"Why do you flinch?" He asked peacefully placing his thumb and pointer finger on her chin and slightly turning her head so he could see her cheek.

There was a burse on her cheek.

"Daisuke I thought I told you not to hurt her." Naraku stated looking towards the blue haired demon.

"You idiot you left a burse." The blonde shouted.

"You think I don't know that." Daisuke glared back.

The blonde went at Daisuke. Hikari got out of Naraku's grip and ran towards the blonde and slammed her shoulder into his stomach.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You two are on the same side." Hikari yelled and the blonde.

"Shut up." He replied back handing Hikari making her fly backwards and hit the ground.

She started bleeding.

"Hikari!" Daisuke whispered.

"Take her back to the room and bandage her wound. I'll ask her my question later." Naraku ordered.

"Yes Sir." Daisuke answered picking Hikari up and walking back to the room.

"Hikari I'm sorry." Daisuke whispered walking out of the room.

**~Later that night~**

"Hikari, Hikari please wake up."

"What?" Hikari groaned as she tried to get her sight to focus.

"Zen? Zen is that really you?"

"I don't have much time." He whispered untying the rope that bound Hikari's hands.

"Hikari you have to go. Go down this hallway then turn left once you get to a four corners take a right and half way down that hallway to your left is the door, run straight through the barrier and get as far away from here as you can." He instructed handing Hikari her bag and sword.

"Zen why are you telling me this? Aren't you going to come with me?" Hikari questioned taking her things.

"No; I'm not going with you because…Ahh." Zen started then he clutched his chest and fell to his knees.

'_No I'm out of time.'_

"Zen what's wrong?" Hikari asked taking a step towards her friend.

"Hikari get away from me. Get out of here. Ahh." Zen demanded looking up at here with midnight blue eyes.

"No Zen." Hikari whispered.

Wings burst from his back "Hikari go NOW!" He shouted motioning his hand towards her.

"NO ZEN!" She screamed going to grab his hand but it was to late he already teleported her out side the barrier of the castle.

She looked at the castle one last time then turned and ran.

_This is just a dream. This is just a dream.'_ She thought as tears streamed down her face.

She didn't care where she was going all she wanted to do was get away.

**~Back at the castle~**

"What?!"

"Hakudoshi go after her and bring her back."

"Yes my lord." Then Hakudoshi left.

Naraku looked back towards the blonde. "Maybe I need to tighten the chains on your soul so you can not disobey me again."

"No stop!" Zen pleaded backing away, but it was too late Naraku had already gotten a hand on him.

"You are too resilient. Obey me Zen." Naraku shouted placing a hand on Zen's face.

A shock wave went through Zen's body causing him to stumble.

"Now go after her and bring her back." Naraku ordered.

"Yes my lord." Zen replied his eyes were hazed over.

**~With Hikari~**

Hikari leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

'_How long have been running?'_ She thought looking up at the sky.

She couldn't run any more she had to stop. She leaned against a tree but kept a tight grip on her sword. She soon fell asleep.

~**A Little Later~**

A young girl was skipping along with her father when something caught her eye.

"Father what is that?" She questioned running over to Hikari.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**AN: Well I'm guessing that you didn't want me to end it there did you? Well sorry I've got to save at least something interesting for the next chapters.**

**-DTW-**


	14. Family?

**A/N: Hello Well I know it's been a while but I finally had the time to actually type this. So I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 14: Family?**

A presets quietly closed the door to one of the guess rooms.

"So how is she?" A young woman that looks to be in her early 20s asked.

"She will be jus fine. That young girl just passed out from dehydration and exhaustion." The presets explained.

"I will thank you."

"Have a nice day my lady." The presets bowed then walked away.

Soon after Sesshomaru came walking down the hall and greeted his wife.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." His wife Stated happily.

"How is she Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"The presets said that she will be fine, the girl just passed out from exhaustion and Dehydration."

Sesshomaru walked into the room and Rin followed. Hikari was still sound asleep. Her belongings were lying right beside her.

"This girl…" Sesshomaru muttered.

"She is a very beautiful young girl." Rin stated sitting down next to Hikari.

"…" Sesshomaru Glanced down at Hikari's belongings and noticed the sword.

Hikari took in a deep breath. She was starting to wakeup but she couldn't seem to move any part of her body. Hikari quickly opened her eyes. A dizzy spell came over. Just as fast as she opened her eyes they were closed again. She laid there slowly wait for her senses to come back to her. Then she slowly opened her eyes again and everything came into view a little bit at a time.

"Look she's up." Rin chirped in relief.

"Where… am…I?" Hikari was able to say.

"You are in Lord Sesshomaru Castle, don't worry you will be safe here." Rin Answered.

Hikari started to sit up.

"You should not sit up right now you are still too weak." Rin suggested placing a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Hikari sighed getting on to a knee.

"Where are your parents?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. The last time I saw my mother was almost a month ago and I've never seen father." Hikari replied looking down at her lap.

Where did you get this?" Sesshomaru questioned grabbing the sword that was next to Hikari.

"My mother gave it to me. Mioga told me that my uncle made the sword with one of his fangs." She answered not looking up from her lap.

Silence fell between them.

"She is awake!" Came a young girl's voice.

Hikari looked toward the door the next thing she knew she was being tackled back on to the pillow by the girl that just came into the room and she was sitting on Hikari' stomach.

"Hi my name is Mizuki Tama. What is your name?" She asked.

"I'm Hikari Tama nice to meet you." Hikari answered with a bit of a stutter in her voice.

"Where did you come from?"

"I'm not from around here."

"Why do you smell so funny?"

"Hey! I do not smell funny."

"How did you end up in the forest?"

"Umm…"

"Mizuki." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Yes Father?" Mizuki responded quickly.

"Get Hikari dressed and bring her to the Court Yard." Sesshomaru demanded leaving the room with Hikari's sword still in his hand.

"Yes Father. Right away." Mizuki answered.

'_That's strange. She was all goofy just a minuet ago then when her father spoke up she became calm and serious.'_ Hikari thought looking on the girl that was about her age sitting on her stomach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**~ At Sango's House ~**

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed.

"It is just like I said you have a daughter too." Miroku sighed.

"Gezz father you don't have to be so obnoxious about it." Hiro groaned walking out of the room.

'_What is his stress related item? So I have a sister that I have never met before big deal.'_ He thought walking up to the hill.

He got to the top and he saw his mother there staring off into the woods.

"Can I join you?" Hiro asked sitting down next to Kagome. "So… what seems to be on your mind?"

"It's your sister Hiro, I'm worried." Kagome sighed not looking at her son when she spoke.

"Oh… … … What dose she look like?"

Kagome took a picture out of her back pocket and gave it to her son.

"She's cute." Hiro stated handing the picture back to Kagome.

"No you keep it." She sighed pulling her knees in and resting her head on her knees.

"Would you like me to find her?"

"Hiro?!" Kagome whispered quickly bringing her head off of her knees.

"I know I don have to. That it would be better to just wait here until she finally gives up and comes back, but I want to see her." He replied standing up. "And besides I want to see how much trouble Rokuro has gotten himself into while he's been with my sister."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled gently at her son.

"Hey don't worry about it." Hiro laughed running toward the woods.

- - - -- -- - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

**~ With Hikari~**

"You know it is weird I usually do not talk this much to people, but with you I just feels normal." Mizuki stated as they walked into the Court Yard. "Well here we are. I will show you the garden later."

"Okay." Hikari mumbled a little worried to be left alone.

"Hikari, come here." Sesshomaru said not looking back at her.

"Yes Sir." Hikari replied quickly walking over to him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you a few questions."

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - -

**~With Rokuro and Akio~**

"I can't believe that we lost her. Akio this is your entire fault." Rokuro groaned.

"My fault how is this my fault?" Akio demanded.

"YOU GUYS LOST MY SISTER WELL SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE!"

Both of them looked up above them. Hiroshi was sitting on the tree branch above them.

"Hiroshi?!" They both said in unison.

"That's right. I thought that if I found you two I would find my sister but I guess I was wrong." Hiroshi sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Hiro." Rokuro apologized.

"Don't work about it we'll find her." Hiroshi laughed walking away fro his friends.

"Hey wait up." Akio stated running after him.

"Come guys don't leave me behind I hate when you do that." Roukro shout running as fast as he could to catch up.

**~Some time later~**

"How are we even supposed to find her Daisuke took her somewhere and I'm pretty sure it was to Naraku." Rokuro sighed putting his hands behind his head.

'_Daisuke…why did you go to Naraku?'_ Hiroshi thought not looking at his friends.

Then Hiro walked strait into a barrier. "Ow!"

"Hiro are you alright?" Rokuro asked trying not to laugh at his friends' pain.

"Damn it, my nose."

"Looks like you walked right into a barrier." Akio stated placing a hand on the barrier.

"You guys we found Narauk's hid out." Rokuro said in shock.

"Technically it's called a castle." Akio corrected.

"Shut up Akio." Rokuro mumbled.

"But…I don't fell Hikari's presence in there." Akio said.

"That's because she's not here any longer."

Hiro, Rokuro, and Akio looked behind them and Daisuke was standing three feet away from the trio. Hiro disappeared and the next thing they saw was Daisuke being slammed against a tree.

"Daisuke where is she? Where is my little sister?" Hiroshi Growled squeezing Daisuke's throat.

"Hiro… let go…I can't…breathe." Daisuke choked trying to pry Hiroshi's hand off of his throat.

"Tell me where Hikari is." He shouted.

"HIRO!" Rokuro screamed.

Hiroshi snapped out of his rag and let Daisuke go.

*Cough* *Cough* "I…don't know where she is Hiro. I'm sorry. Even I'm looking for her." Daisuke answered holding his throat.

"Why so you can take her back to Naraku?" Hiro asked.

"No. It's for my own reasons." He stated.

"What reasons? I want to know."

"Why? Why do I have to tell you what my reasons are? You didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't understand what I did to her. I turned her best friend against her..." Daisuke fell to his knees. "I…I figured out that he had powers and to get him to come to Naraku I had to place Hikari in danger. Because of what I've done…I'm going to protect her with my life."

It fell silent between the four.

"You three better get out of here the last time I saw her she was heading west." Daisuke said not looking at them.

"Thank you Daisuke." Hiroshi stated walking past him into the woods.

Rokuro and Akio followed.

_**...To Be Continued…**_

- - - - - - - -- -- - ---- - - -- - - --

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter I had a bit of writers block in the middle but I did it. Hopefully it won't take as long next time. ttfn tata for now.**

**-DTW-**


	15. Big Brother

**A/N: Well this is chapter 15! I'm amazed I've made it this far. I hope I can update as quickly as possible. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character's except my Oc's and this plot. Enjoy chapter 15.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Big Brother**

Hikari and Mizuki were walking around in the castle getting to know each other better. The talk with Sesshomaru wasn't that bad. They just talked about her father and mother. How he never liked his younger brother, and thinks that her mother would have been better off with someone else, but she did a good job in raising Hikari. After Hikari told Mizuki how it went they decided to go out into the garden. Their garden was out in front of the castle.

"Wow! That is beautiful Mizuki." Hikari said in amazement as she looked out at their garden that spread to the woods.

"My mother and I planted most of the flowers and my father planted to rest. We use to spend a lot of time together here. But lately my father has had to go to meetings and my mother had to accompany him, so I've been alone." Mizuki stated kneeling down and looking at a red rose.

"I'm sorry."

"No; do not be sorry it is not your fault." Mizuki stated quickly standing up.

"Mizuki, Hikari It is time for training." Rin shouted from the door.

"Coming Mother." Mizuki replied running past Hikari towards the castle.

Hikari just stood there looking at the woods.

"Hikari come on… oh" Mizuki said turning around.

**~With the boys~**

"We found her…Hiroshi." Rokuro panted leaning against a tree.

"That's…my sister?" Hiroshi whispered staring at the girl with jet black hair and her amber eyes staring strait back at him.

"Well go and talk to her." Rokuro laughed.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't move."

Rokuro sighed and pushed his friend threw the flower field towards Hikari.

"Rokuro stop it." Hiroshi stuttered.

"Fine you win." Rokuro gave in and gave Hiroshi a big push for the remaining ten yards that were left between them and Hikari.

Hiroshi stumbled the rest of the way to his sister. "Umm…" He rubbed the back of his head trying to think of what to say to her.

Hikari hugged him and started crying into his shirt. "You're here."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"How sweet a family reunion."

Hikari are Hiroshi looked up. Naraku and Zen were right above them.

"Kill Hiroshi and bring Hikari to me." Naraku ordered.

"As you wish Lord Naraku." Zen replied as his blade shot out of his wrist guard and started down towards Hikari and Hiroshi.

"NO ZEN!" Hikari shouted pushing Hiroshi out of the Zen's strike "Ugh."

Zen couldn't react in time and hit Hikari's shoulder. The blade sunk in two inches. blood rushed down Hikari's arm and Zen's blade. She pushed his arm upward and kicked him across the field.

"Hikari!" Hiroshi shouted as she fell to her knees.

"I'm okay…it's just a scratch." *Cough* She replied coughing up a little blood.

"Okay my ass Hikari you took a huge blow to your shoulder a normal person would have passed out from the blood loss." Hiroshi barked at his sister.

Hikari stood up and got in front of Hiroshi and kicked Zen in the gut stopping him in his tracks. Taking another cut to her cheek from Zen's reach. Some of her blood hit Hiro's face.

"If you're just going to yell at me for my reckless acts then stay out of my way and I'll fit my best friend on my own." Hikari stated.

"I highly doubt that you can best me Hikari I've seen you every move." Zen laughed.

"You've seen what I can do with a sword in my hands, but I've never shown you my hand to hand combat." Hikari added removing her foot from his gut.

He threw a punch and was easily blocked and Hikari came back with a left hook sending Zen into the air. She followed and slammed her heal into his stomach ramming him back into the ground. She stood a few feet away.

"Get up Zen." Hikari demanded trembling from the pain.

Zen did a foot sweep and knocked Hikari down. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt his emotionless eyes stared into her amber eyes. A tear streamed down his cheek as he threw her causing her to skid across the ground. Zen quickly turned around to block Hiroshi's attack.

"Do you really think that pitiful attack would even come close to hurting me?" Zen sighed.

'_He's right I can't; not today. Especially because it's almost dusk.'_ Hiroshi thought pushing away from Zen.

"I told you…to stay out of this Hiro." Hikari coughed getting up to her hands and knees.

Zen kicked her back down to the ground. "Keep still." He demanded walking away and facing Hiroshi.

"I don't have time for this let's just finish this now!" Hiroshi shouted sprinting towards Zen.

Hiroshi disappeared in a flash then reappeared behind Zen putting his sword away. Blood shot out of Zen's shoulder.

"Now we're even. That's for that gash you gave to my sister. As for the rest I'm not holding back." Hiroshi stated grabbing Zen's collar and punching him in the face.

"HIRO STOP! PLEASE!" Hikari screamed watching her brother beat up her best friend.

"Zen We are leaving." Naraku ordered.

"Yes sir." Zen responded quickly getting out of Hiroshi's grip and disappearing with Naraku.

"Hikari, why did you do that?" Her brother yelled.

"I…have to…protect…my best friend." Hikari said pushing herself up off the ground. Blood slowly streamed down her arm. "That's it, this is starting to piss me off." She groaned grabbing her necklace and taking it off.

The sun set behind the mountains. "At least both of us are not useless tonight." Hiro sighed helping his sister up the rest of the way.

Hiroshi put Hikari's arm around his neck and the group made their way to the castle.

Rin showed the boys to their rooms and Mizuki and Hikari went to dress Hikari's wounds.

**~Later That Night~**

Hikari was laying in the room that she woke up in earlier that day and just staired at the ceiling because Sesshomaru ordered her not to leave the room because of how badly injured she was.

*Sigh* "This sucks." She groaned.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in."

"Hey Hikari." Hiroshi greeted stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Hey." She replied not looking at him.

"I'm sorry; you must think I'm a horrible brother." He sighed brushing some of his black hair out of his eyes.

"No I don't think you're a horrible brother; you were just trying to protect me that's all. Zen…he wasn't always like that. He's my best friend and still is. I just have to find the real him."

"Sorry to tell you Hikari but a real friend wouldn't attempt to kill their friends."

"That first hit was half of what it started as. Even thought he hit me he still cares for my safety."

"He's being controlled by Naraku. Why would he care about a friend's safety?"

"You don't know him. You haven't been in my life for fourteen years..." She broke down into tears. "Hiro I just want Zen back to normal. I want us to be friends again. I don't want to fight this stupid battle. Why can't we just go home and be a family?"

Hiroshi hugged her "It'll be ok Hikari we'll figure out away to get your friend back to normal again then we'll all go home and be a family."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Yea Chapter 15 is done! A lot happened in this chapter. Sorry that it's so short again but I wanted to safe some for the next chapter. ^-^ I hope you liked it. Now I have to go and work on Chapter 21 in Here We Go Again. ttfn!**

**-DTW-**


	16. Heading HomeWell Close

**A/N: Well I know it's been a while so I figured that you might want to know what's going to happen now. So on with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Heading Home…Well Close.

Akio was sitting on the railing of the balcony that was connected to the room he was staying in.

"Hikari is so reckless. She just does things with out thinking first." He muttered looking up at the full moon.

"Sounds like you have a thing for Hikari Akio."

"Daisuke!!" Akio grabbed his swords.

"Put them away I'm not here to fight."

"For the record I don't have a "thing" for Hikari. She's not my type."

"Good; that's just what I wanted to here."

"What is it you came here for?"

"Send Hikari home. Back to her own time."

"Why?"

"She's not safe here. So I'll say it again send her back home."

"No. Hikari has a choice if she wants to go home then she will go home by her own free will."

"Why did I even bother asking you?" Daisuke sighed in frustration flying away.

"That guy really annoys me." Akio stated looking back up at the stars.

**~At Hikari's room~**

* * *

Hiroshi fell asleep in Hikari's room. And she fell asleep soon after. Daisuke quietly slipped into Hikari's room.

'_Good thing Sesshomaru is out tonight.'_ He thought creeping across the room.

He pulled out a feather and held it above Hiroshi.

"Take this form every night until the new moon shows its face in the darkest of night." He whispered dropping the feather.

It absorbed into Hiroshi's body. Then he flew out the window.

**~The next morning~**

* * *

"Ow." Hikari groaned turning over.

"Good Morning you two!!" Rokuro greeted opening Hikari's door.

"Shut up." Hiroshi grumbled turning away from the door.

"Well I see someone's in a chipper mood today." Rokuro sighed walking into the room.

"Good morning how are you feeling today?"

She sat up. "I'm fine; just a little sore is all." She smiled.

"No your not just lay back down and tell him to go away. That's what I always do." Hiroshi stated sitting up and glaring at his friend.

"No; that's rude." Hikari stood up and walked over to the door.

Akio walked in as well.

"Morning Akio." Hikari greeted.

"We should start heading back to Rokuro's house today if you're up to it." Akio stated.

"Alright." She replied.

**~A little later~**

* * *

"You're leaving so soon?" Mizuki pouted as the five teens stood out side the door to the castle.

"I'll come and visit as much as I can." Hikari offered grabbing her cousin's hands.

"You promise?" She questioned.

"I promise." Hikari replied giving Mizuki a farewell hug.

"Keep your brother out of trouble." Rin said giving Hikari a hug as well.

"I will." Hikari laughed.

Then the group set out on there way. They took a straighter path then when the boys were looking for Hikari. The group became silent once they entered the woods. Not much happened with them threw the two days it took to reach the end of the woods where Rokuro's house was.

"I didn't think that we would be seeing this place again so soon." Rokuro sighed in depression.

"You're right now that we're this close it's depressing." Hikari agreed.

Even though they protested they reluctantly kept going towards the house. Kagome and Sango ran to them when the group was about 100 meters away from the house.

"I'm so happy you guys are safe." Kagome sighed in relief hugging her daughter and son.

"Rokuro, Hikari you two are both grounded in the house now." Sango pointed towards the house.

"But mom?" Hikari complained.

"No buts to the house now." Kagome ordered.

They both sighed and walked into the house.

"You had to figure something like this was going to happen. We did just leave with out even saying where we were going." Rokuro sighed leaning against the wall opposite of the door.

"I know." Hikari whispered closing the door.

"Hikari what's wrong? You've been quite for the whole trip here." Rokuro asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Hikari replied not looking at her friend.

"Does it have to do with Zen." He asked.

Hikari's heart pounded when Rokuro said his name. "No… now that we found my father and brother we have to leave that means I might never see you again." She stated.

"That's right. I forgot about that detail." He sighed in depression.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

"What was that?" Hikari asked.

"It sounded like Hiroshi." Rokuro stated as they ran to the door.

They saw Hiro kneeling down on the floor clutching his head in pain.

"Hiro what's wrong?" Hikari questioned.

"I don't know. My head is in pain." He glanced up Hikari stop moving I can't keep track of you." He groaned.

"I haven't moved form this spot since we got to you." Hikari replied.

"Where is everyone else?" Rokuro pondered.

"They all went some where. I wasn't paying attention when they told me where they were going." Hiro huffed.

The sun finally finished setting.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hiro screamed.

"That's a nifty little spell isn't it?" Daisuke smirked appearing in front of the three.

"You bastard." Hiro said standing up. He grabbed Daisuke's shirt and pulled him towards himself. "What did you do to me?" Hiro growled.

"You'll just turn into your human form every night until the new moon. I figured that seeing as how you are now around it was that only way to talk to Hikari. I have just one more thing to take care of though." Daisuke snapped his fingers and a rope tied around Rokuro's hand and feet.

"Damn it." He snapped trying to get his hands unbound.

"Now good luck trying to kill me in that form Hiro." Daisuke stated pushing Hiro away and bounding his hands together too.

"How do you know about my brother's human form?" She asked.

"It's such a simple answer." Daisuke laughed.

"Daisuke, don't say anything." Hiro shouted running towards him.

"Your brother and I were once friends." He smirked.

Hiro grabbed a kunai out of his pouch. Daisuke stopped him with little effort.

"You're out of practice in your human form." Daisuke sighed throwing Hiro to the ground and bounding his feet. "Now stay put while I talk to your sister."

Hikari started pulling out her sword.

"Now, now Hikari let's not get into an altercation shall we." Daisuke sighed grabbing her wrist.

"I didn't come here to fight you. But I knew that you're Hiroshi and Rokuro wouldn't allow it. So I had to tie them up and place that spell on your brother." He stated placing his pointer finger and middle finger in his fore head.

"What are you doing?" Hikari asked.

"This is to make you believe that I'm serious that I just want to talk." He said as a bright light covered him. Hikari closed her eyes because of the intense light.

Hikari opened her eyes. Daisuke had brown hair and ice blue eyes. Daisuke grabbed her sword.

"What aren't you getting shocked?" She asked shocked.

"Because, made myself human. At least for a while. This spell doesn't last long when it's cast on my self." He laughed setting her sword down. "Now do you believe me that I just want to talk?" He sighed stretching.

Hikari nodded.

"Good because now if something happens you're that only one that can really have a fighting chance, because I can't untie them until I become a demon again." He laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Great you didn't think this plan out completely through did you?" Hiro sighed.

"Right well we should be fine anyways considering I changed my appearance so no one would recognize me." He said.

"Yes because everything is just peachy considering that you have two people with there hands and feet bound lying on the porch. What if Rokuro's and our parents get home before your spell wears off? Did you ever think of that possibility?" Hiro shouted.

Daisuke walked over to Hiro and squatted down. "Last time I checked I wasn't here to talk to you." He sighed. "Maybe I should have put something in your mouth before I turned myself into a human. Oh well I guess it can't be helped."

"Anyways, Hikari I came here to tell you the truth. But before I do you promise you won't kill me when I do?" he demanded.

"Fine." She responded quickly.

He breathed in slowly, and then exhaled. "I was the one that changed Zen. I was the one that locked away his heart." He said with a strait face.

"B-but why?" She shuddered.

"Because the only way I could have you to myself is if I offered him Naraku's deal for protecting you. But I underestimated Naraku's curse. When I freed Zen's heart the same day he helped you escape from Naraku's castle. Naraku took control of him. Now I can no longer help him. Zen's kindness and love for you is locked away. Deep in his heart."

"No…" Hikari whispered dropping to her knees.

"Hikari I'm sorry." Daisuke muttered looking down at the ground.

"How touching."

Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from.

"Zen." Hikari Stated.

"That's right you finally understand now don't you Hikari?" Zen smirked.

Daisuke grabbed the kunai that Hiro tried to kill him with earlier and threw it at Zen. "Hikari we have to get out of here now!" Daisuke shouted grabbing Hiro.

Hikari sat there. Daisuke smacked her across the face.

"SNAP OUT OF IT AND LET'S GO!" He screamed.

Hikari grabbed her sword and Rokuro and they started running.

"Wait about my brother and sister?" Rokuro asked in a panic.

"Your father put a barrier around their room and if someone gets threw that there's still Kyo they have to deal with." Hiro replied.

"How far away is the well?" Daisuke shouted.

"We only have half a mile left to go." She stated.

"Really the well is only a mile away from Rokuro's house? I never knew that." He laughed catching up with Hikari.

"You guys he's catching up." Hiro said.

A dagger flew between them.

"Damn it, what are we going to do?" Dai growled.

"I got it! Hikari reach into my pocket; some of my shuriken are still attached to my trip wire." Rokuro ordered.

Hikari did what she was told and grabbed the shuriken. Her feet skid across the ground as she turned around. And threw the shuriken at Zen. They missed.

"I thought you were a better at aiming then that Hikari." He laughed. Then he felt the wire hit his body and it wrapped around him sending him skidding across the ground. Once the dust cleared they were gone.

Hikari grabbed Daisuke's wrist "Get ready to jump." She ordered.

Hiroshi looked to see what was going on. "WHAT?! ARE YOU TWO CRAZY? DP YOU KNOW HOW DEEP THAT WELL IS? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?"

But it was too late they jumped in and were engulfed into a blue light. They landed gently on the ground.

"Now what was that about killing us?" Dai smirked.

"Where are we?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Back home." Hikari whispered as she started climbing up the ladder.

Daisuke followed Hikari up to her room and they set Rokuro and Hiro on the bed.

Dai laid down on the floor and Hikari sat in her desk chair.

"It feels nice to be able to lay on my back again." He sighed.

"You haven't always had your wings?" Hikari questioned.

"No; actually I just got them. I've always been a demon, but when Naraku found me just wondering around an abandoned house he offered me a deal. If I work for him then he would give me something that would aid me in the tasks that he wanted me to complete. I was a fool and agreed to it. That's when I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up." He stood up and took his shirt off then turned around. "This tattoo was on my back and then the next second I had wings."

"That's why you never came over the next day." Hiro stated.

"This tattoo is a binding contract. I can only work for him as long as I have his. I didn't want you to see me like this Hiro, because I knew that you would have told me I mad the wrong choice." Dai explained.

"Well you did make the wrong choice Daisuke. For once why can't you just listen to me?" Hiro questioned.

"I had to do things on my own I couldn't always keep relying on you. Beside good thing came out of this. I met you Hikari." Daisuke stated putting his shirt back on.

Hikari blushed.

"Hey no hitting on my sister." Hiro ordered.

"What can you do about it you're all tied up." Daisuke smirked.

"Guys, guys stop it. Obviously we're all tired why don't we try and get some sleep." Hikari stated walking over to the light switch.

She turned off the light and soon after Daisuke, Hiroshi, and Rokuro were asleep. She threw a blanket over each of them then sat down in her desk chair again and stared out the window. And soon fell asleep. Hikari, Hiro, and Rokuro were still asleep Daisuke woke up the same time the sun rose. Hiroshi changed back to his normal self and Daisuke got his demon powers back. He walked over to Hikari and set a black feather by her hand. "I'll be back soon; I promise." He whispered brushings her cheek then walked out of the room and to the back door. He put on his shoes and then disappeared.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry it took so long to get this up I had writers block on this chapter for the longest time. But now I'm on a roll. So hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**-DTW-**


	17. I Promise

**A/N: Yea Next chapter. I hope you all liked the last chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: I Promise **

Daisuke reappeared in front of the well. He starched his wings and ran his fingers threw his blue hair.

"Alright I should go see if that moron got out of that wonderful trip wire." He sighed spreading his wings and took off.

"Of course he's still stuck. I think he couldn't even fight his way out of o paper bag." Dai sighed gliding down to Zen.

"What took you so long?" Zen snapped.

"Don't get you bat wings tied in a knot; I was doing something else." He answered unraveling the wire.

"Yea talking to Hikari. I wonder what Lord Naraku will do to you when he finds out that you can transform your self." Zen smirked.

"Well guess what he's not going to find out." Dai stated sticking a feather in Zen's face. "Forget."

Zen's eyes hazed over and before Zen could come back to his scenes Daisuke left.

"That was a close one." Daisuke muttered to himself.

He leaned against a tree. _'Now what should I do. I really don't feel like reporting to Naraku. He can be such a drag to hang around also he'll probably ask me what I've been up to.'_ He ran his fingers threw his hair again. _'I wonder if it was a good idea to just leave Hikari all alone like that. But Rokuro and Hiroshi were in the room with her so she should be fine.'_ He sighed and looked up at the sky it was noon already he'd been standing in that same spot for hours.

So he decided to take a walk. He walk to the field with the well. He caught a scent.

'_That's Hikari's scent. Did she come back here to find me? That's not good. I should have waited for her to wake up then told her to stay there. Damn I'm such an idiot.'_ He flew off towards the well.

**~With Hikari~**

* * *

"Rokuro and Hiroshi should be alright there by them selves. Rokuro knows where everything is in the house." She reassured her self as she jumped out of the well.

She jumped out of the way of an attack.

'_What the hell; I just get back and I'm already getting attacked.'_ She thought gently landing on the ground.

"I see your dodging skills have improved." Zen said as the dust cleared.

Hikari tackled him and brought the tip of her sword an inch away from his throat.

"Go ahead; kill me Hikari. But you can't kill me can you." Zen smirked. And his blade flicked out of his wrist protector.

"You might not have the gust to kill me, but I have the heart to kill you." He laughed going to stab her in the waist.

Something deflected the blade then it exploded sending Hikari skidding across the ground. Zen came flying towards her with intent to kill her with one blow.

'_I can't dodge it.' She thought._ A teen around 17 with black hair and wearing a black jacket slammed down onto Zen causing him to hit the ground and become unconscious. He picked Hikari up and started to run towards the woods.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." She shouted.

"We have to get out of here before he wakes up." He stated.

"D-Daisuke?!" Hikari whispered.

The stopped after he got a ways into the woods. And he set her down.

"Are you alright? I didn't think that explosion would toss you that far. But then again you are quite light." He pondered.

"A-are you really Daisuke?" She asked.

"Of course I had to do something to get you out of there. You were in no position to fight him. No offence but you're still not strong enough to take the life of your best friend." Dai sighed taking off his jacket. "Here put this on." He threw the jacket at Hikari. "Then hang on to me I'm going to teleport us out of here."

Hikari did what she was told. Dai teleported them to a cave that had a barrier that he already set up incase of an emergency.

"We should be safe now." Daisuke sighed.

"But why?" She asked.

"Why, what?" He groaned.

"Why do you keep saving me?" Hikari whispered.

"I made to many mistakes in my life already. I wasn't going to make another one. Not when I know I can protect you." He replied.

"What if I don't want to be protected?" She shouted.

"You don't get that choice Hikari! I can't let that person I love fall into the darkness. I-I don't want that fate for you." He back Hikari up against a wall. "I know that this tattoo binds me to Naraku, but I won't let him have you. My heart his stronger than his control. I just want to break this damn contract. Because having this tattoo means I can never be with you."

Hikari stared at him in shock.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Zen why did you pick me?" Hikari asked as they walked down the hall.

"Because you're different from everyone else. That's what I like about you."

"Hikari."

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

Hikari looked away tears started streaming down her face.

"Hikari please do cry." Daisuke pleaded grabbing her shoulders.

"Every time someone tries to protect me something happens to them. That's why I don't what to be protected." Hikari cried.

Daisuke hugged her and she cried into his shirt.

"Don't worry Hikari I won't let anything happen to make you cry I promise…" He whispered.

Dai changed back into his normal form.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Hikari asked.

"Does what hurt?" Daisuke said in confusion.

"When your wings come back." She stated.

"No." He replied simply.

"Oh." She muttered.

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Would you feel better if I transformed into a human again?" Daisuke asked right out of the blue.

"What?!"

"Last night you seemed more comfortable around me when I was a human." Daisuke explained.

"N-no you don't have to do that!" She said surprised.

He put his pointer finger and middle finger on his forehead.

"Dai don't."

"I want to see I smile on your face and if it takes me to turn into a human to do it then I'm fine with it."

Hikari grabbed his hand. "Please don't."

"Alright."

It started thundering and lightning Hikari jumped.

"It's just thunder and lightning." He laughed. "Not that I mind or anything."

Hikari quickly got off of Daisuke.

"By the way I wanted to say thank you for what you did for me last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"You let me into your house and gave me a place to sleep even though I had been trying to kill you until that one night your end of the year dance do you remember that night when I kissed you."

"Yes." She answered in a cold voice.

"The night that I kissed you. You were the one that broke Naraku's control on me."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I want you to know the truth. You know your brother and I use to be friends. And what I did to Zen. I can understand if you hate me for all that I've done."

"I'm glad that you told me the truth."

Silence fell between them again. Hikari started shivering. Daisuke placed his fingers on his forehead again.

"Daisuke I told you that I don't want you to turn into a human."

His body was engulfed in the bright light again. When it faded he was in the form from earlier today. He took off his jacket again and draped it over Hikari's shoulders.

"That should keep you warm." He sighed sitting back down.

"You want to know why I didn't want you to turn into a human." She asked

"Sure why not."

"It's because your human form reminds me of Zen."

"It looks like we're stuck here for the night. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to trap you hear." He apologized again.

"Shouldn't you go back to Naraku or something?" Hikari stated.

"Not in this form I'm not. Also I don't want to leave you here all alone." He answered. "Now get some sleep I promise I'll watch over you."

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Haha another chapter finished. I told you I was on a roll. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I'll get chapter 18 up as soon as I can.**

**-DTW-**


	18. I Don't Want You to Leave Me

**A/N: So I hope you guys have enjoyed the last couple of chapters. My friend is keeping me on track so I don't make you guys wait forever and a day for the next chapter. I'm going to stop talking now and let you read.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: I Don't Want You to Leave Me**

"Are you sure? I can take you back to your house if you want me to."

"Daisuke I can handle getting back to me house with out your help."

"Are you sure about that?" Daisuke smirked pointing out side.

Hikari sighed and walked out side and looked down. She turned around and glared at him.

"You did that on purpose you jerk." She growled.

"I did no such thing." He stated crossing his arms but he could help but smile at his work.

"Fine, I'll just jump down." She said with confidence.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No."

"YES I WILL!! Why am I even arguing with you?"

"Because you're trying to delay your self from jumping. When you already know that you will most likely die if you do."

"NO. Watch me." She stated jumping.

Daisuke ran after her and jumped. He quickly gained momentum to catch up with Hikari.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He shouted as the ground was quickly getting closer with each passing second.

He grabbed her and spread out his wings trying to slow them down.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He gritted her teeth.

They gently land on the ground. Hikari pushed herself out of his arms.

"I would have been fine." She shouted.

"OH YEA YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN JUST FINE. YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR LEGS, OR WORSE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOUSELF KILLED!" He debated back.

"You're hopeless!" She yelled turning around.

"Why won't you trust me when I say not to jump?" Daisuke questioned grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face him.

"I don't know Daisuke, maybe I won't trust you because of all the times you've tried to kill me." Hikari answered pushing him away again and started walking away.

"Hey don't walk away from me." He stated catching up with her.

"Look thank you for saving me, now leave me alone." She thanked and started walking faster.

He quickly caught up with her.

"Really and you still trust Zen. If I recall correctly he's tried to kill you already." He said stating the obvious.

"It's not Zen. Just leave me alone." Hikari muttered tears started streaming down her face and she ran.

Daisuke ran after her. She cut into the woods knowing it would be hard for Daisuke to get threw with his wings.

"Damn it." He muttered taking flight. He quickly spotted her. "There's no way I can stop her… Wait yes there is." He told himself flying ahead of her to an opening he knew she would have to go threw. He changed forms and fell down to the earth below.

Hikari skid to a stop the tears still streaming down her face. Daisuke stood up he was in his form from the day before with the sun light hitting him Hikari was able to get a good look at him. He was wearing all black had black hair and the ice blue eyes from his human form.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE?!" She screamed running the other way.

"Hikari stop this. You don't even know where you're going." Daisuke reminded running after her.

"I don't care as long as it's away from you." She stated.

With out his wings he could easily maneuver threw the trees. He got in front of Hikari and put his arms out.

"Hikari stop." He ordered.

She turned left and ran faster.

"Ahhh, will you stop running." Daisuke sighed in frustration.

Hikari zig zaged threw the trees then finally stopped and looked around. She sighed and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Then her feet, hands, and mouth were bound shut and she fell to the ground. Daisuke dropped down out of the tree in front of her. He sat her up right.

"Now you're going to sit here and let me talk to you." Daisuke said at eye level.

He wiped away Hikari's tears then stood up. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier about Zen. But what I said was true and you know it. You can't just keep thinking that it's not Zen; it's just someone with the same name. Yes I've also done terrible things to you too. I took your best friend away from you and turned him against you. I've tried to kill you in the past. Also I've kidnapped you. And finally I kissed you with out asking permission." He explained walking back and forth.

"When I kissed you that night… it started making Zen feel jealous. Making him think that I could kiss you but he couldn't. And that was the reason I kissed you… well that's half right. But that's not what I wanted to say." He stopped pacing and stood in front of her. "You kept saying to leave you alone. I didn't. I care about you Hikari, why don't you see that. Honest I could easily placed a spell on you to make you forget about Zen just for you to notice that I was here. But then what would have been the point? It would have just been fake." He looked away. "All I wanted was for you to like me. I went about it the wrong way." He glanced at Hikari and saw she was trying to tell him something so he unbound her mouth.

"You hate me don't you? For all the things I've done." Daisuke muttered.

"NO… …no I don't hate you." She looked down.

"Then why won't you let me be with you?"

"I don't know?" She muttered.

"You still love Zen. You don't want to give him up."

"No that's not true."

"Yes it is you love him and he loved you." Daisuke snapped. "But ever since Naraku got his hand s on him he as done nothing but resent you and try to kill you for causing him pain."

"I've never caused him pain."

"Are you sure about that Hikari? The first time we met you protected him instead of him protecting you."

Hikari mouth started to quiver. "What do you know about love any ways?" She shouted as the tears started trickling down her face again.

He knelt down and touched her face "Obviously not much even though I've been around." He wiped away her tear. "But I know that I love you, and I just want you to give me a chance. Zen's not here but I am." He unbound her hands and feet. "Now I'm asking you please give me a chance." He said in a gentle and southing voice.

"I'll think about it." She replied.

"No I don't want to wait for you to think about it. I want to know if you'll give me a chance." He demanded.

"I-I don't know." She answered.

Daisuke sighed and let go of Hikari. "I want to be with you Hikari. I'll do anything for you. Don't you get that?"

"…fine" Hikari whispered.

"What?!" He said in shock.

"You can take me home."

Daisuke helped her up. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"But we're walking. I don't like flying that much." She ordered.

They started walking. It was silent between them for 20 minuets.

"What do you have to wait until the spell wears off to change out of that form?" Hikari finally asked breaking the silence.

"No not with this one. I can keep this form as along as I want; because with this form I still have all my demon powers. With my human form I have to wait until it wears off because I have no control over that one." He explained as they walked into a village.

Some girls came running up to Hikari and Daisuke. They pushed Hikari out of the way.

"Oh my gosh you are amazingly hot."

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Hikari started walking away. "Stupid girls, stupid form." She muttered under her breath.

"Hikari! Hikari, wait." He shouted pushing threw the girls and running to catch up with her.

"No." She answered not stopping.

"Lets not do this again Hikari. I'm sorry." He said keeping up with her pace.

"Is that all you can say. I'm sorry for this I'm sorry for that. When is it going to end?"

"Hikari."

"No I don't want to here it." she ordered cupping her hands over her ears.

"Ahhh." He growled stepping in front of her and pulling her hands off her ears.

"What is your problem? I'm letting you walk me home."

"That's not my problem I'm wondering why you just stormed off on me like that."

"Oh I don't know maybe it was…" she cupped her hands together "…Oh my gosh you're so hot." She said in a squeaky voice. "Or, will you go out with me." Her face was all sparkly. Then it went back to her annoyed face expression.

"Gezz you don't have to be so critical about it. If you wanted me to change back I'll do it. I just thought you would feel better if I stayed like this."

Hikari tried getting past him but he kept getting in her way.

"Move." She ordered.

"No."

"I SAID MOVE!"

"Yeah, and I said no. I'm not moving until you answer my question."

"You didn't ask me a question."

"Well now I am why did you get so worked up when those girls surrounded me?"

Hikari blushed and looked away. "That's none of your business why I left."

"Yes it is."

Hikari jumped over him and landed on the other side and started walking. Daisuke caught up.

"Come on Hikari Just answer my question and I'll stop asking questions for the rest of the way."

"I walked away because I wanted to. Are you happy now?" Hikari answered.

"But?"

"No more questions." She ordered.

And they kept walking. They walked in silence again.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well I got it done. I'm happy about that. I'm not sure if you can really call this a cliff hanger or not. I hope to get the next chapter up soon.**

**-DTW-**


	19. Home Alone

**A/N: My friend is doing a good job at keeping me going on this story. Now all I need to do is get her to read my other story and she'll keep me on track with that. Any ways this chapter is kind of a filler. I should stop ranting now and let you read, so enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Home Alone **

Rokuro groaned and turned over because of the sun light coming in threw the window. He was greeted by Hiroshi's feet. Rokuro shot up and pressed the blanket against his face.

"Do you ever wash you feet? And move over you're taking up most of the bed." He shouted pushing Hiro's feet.

Out of reaction Hiro kicked Rokuro off the bed.

"Fine I'll just go and take a shower." He grumbled standing up and throwing his blanket at Hiro then walked out of the room.

The house was really quiet. "Hikari must have gone to the store or something. Daisuke probably followed her." He muttered to himself heading into the bathroom.

There were two towels and two sets of clothes already laid out on the counter. He shut the door.

Hiro slowly sat up in bed. _'Do I want to get up?'_ he sighed and lay back down on the bed. _'This thing is really comfy I really don't want to get off of it.'_

"So I'm guessing that you like the feeling of a bed?" Rokuro asked leaning against the door frame.

Hiroshi sat up again and stared at Rokuro "What are you wearing?"

Rokuro was wearing black jeans and a blood read tank top. "There called clothes. Theses are the kind of things that they wear here."

"Well don't expect to see me wearing those." Hiroshi laughed laying back down.

"To bad Hikari wants you to take a shower." He sighed.

"Why should I listen to her she's my younger sister?"

"Because she knows more about this place then you also this is her house." Rokuro replied still leaning against the door frame.

"Really and I'm sure you've been here before." Hiro said sarcastically.

"Actually I have been here before. How do you think that these clothes fit me? Your mother took me shopping so I would have some different clothes while I was here."

"Right." Hiro sighed staring at the ceiling.

"So get up I'll show you how to work the shower." Rokuro stated walking out of the room.

Hiro got up and followed him. "What the hell is a shower?" He asked as they walked into the bathroom.

"This is a shower." He replied walking over to the tub. "Watch your step getting in and out here's the knob pull it forward to get to water running turn it left to get the water hot. Then hit the lever and the shower will turn on. To turn it off you just push in the knob. Here's the shampoo and soap. Your towel is on the counter and so is your change of clothes. That should be all." He explained then her walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Great." Hiroshi sighed.

Rokuro made his way down to the kitchen and started rummaging threw the fridge.

"There's nothing good in here." He sighed closing the fridge in depression.

He glanced at the island and saw the basket of apples that Kagome always kept full. Rokuro grabbed one of the apples and took a bit out of it.

"I don't understand how you can stand being in these clothes." Hiroshi groaned slowly walking into the kitchen. Was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt that formed to his arms.

"Stop complaining and eat." Rokuro stated throwing an apple at him.

Hiro caught it effortlessly and started eating the apple.

"Besides if you didn't come the feudal era you would be wearing clothes like this." Rokuro said matter of factly taking another bit out of his apple.

"Please I've lived in the feudal era as long as I can remember." Hiro answered back.

"What do you think that your mother just came back here when she was pregnant with Hikari so she could live a different life?" Rokuro asked.

"Who the hell would I know? I didn't even know I had a younger sister, also I thought my mother was dead." Hiroshi snapped storming off into the living room.

Rokuro ran after him "If you have never lived here how did you know where the living room was?" He asked again.

"I don't know Rokuro?" Hiro said a stress mark forming.

"And why didn't you ask me any questions on where I was going once I left you in the bathroom?" He suggested.

Hiro grabbed Rokuro's shirt. "Shut up Rokuro just shut up." He shouted.

"What are you pissed because you know I'm right and you're wrong?"

Hiroshi pushed him and walked away and walked out the of the living room and up the stairs.

Rokuro ran after him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked following him.

He walked into Hikari's room and slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"Fine do what you want." He herd Rokuro shouted threw the door and listened to him walk away.

Hiroshi slid down the door and placed his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to think any more." He muttered to himself and the emptiness of the room.

He sat there for a while and listened to Rokuro walking around down stairs. Then he decided to start looking around. Hikari had a reasonable size room. He started looking threw her drawers on in her desk. He figured just as long as he put everything back in the same place he found it she would never know. Hiro glanced up at her board then back down. He stopped and looked up again. This time He stared at the picture that was hanging up on her board. The drawing was stuck in the middle of all the pictures of her and Zen. Hiro stood there in shock. It was a perfect drawing of him. The face expression and everything.

"This can't be possible?" he told himself staring at the picture. "How did she know what I look like? She didn't even know me."

"That's… the interesting thing about Hikari." Rokuro stated climbing in threw the window.

"Did you tell her what I looked like?" Hiro asked carefully taking down the drawing.

"No actually that was there when I first came here. I asked her about it to. She told me that she didn't know how she did it. She thought it was just a random person that kept popping up in her dreams and she had to draw it." Rokuro replied sitting on the window ceil.

"That is interesting. And who is this?" He asked pointing at a random picture.

"That's Zen Hikari's best friend. They're really close."

"Then having Zen go to Naraku would break Hikari's heart and then she would do anything to get him back." He lifted his half of the yin yang necklace "even if it met giving up her section of the jewel."

"It's a possibility. But Hikari's stronger than you think." Rokuro suggested. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen or herd from either Hikari or Daisuke all day."

"Neither have I now that you mention it." Hiro agreed looking out the window. "I don't even sense there presents."

"Maybe they went back." Rokuro offered.

"But the question is do we go back? Or do we wait here for Hikari to come back?" Hiro sighed walking over to the window and looking at the shrine.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: So here's the filler chapter because I just wanted to do that to you guys. Next chapter it will get back to the story with Hikari and Daisuke.**

**-DTW-**


	20. Until We Meet Again

**A/N: So I hope you liked the last chapter, even though it was a filler. I'm sure that people want to know what's going on with Hikari and Daisuke so it's back to that part of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Until We Meet Again.**

"Hikari my feet hurt. Can I just fly you the rest of the way there?" Daisuke offered.

"So change back to your self and fly ahead, no one's stopping you." Hikari replied waving her hand.

"I asked to fly you the rest of the way there not be a scout." Daisuke groaned.

"And I told you before I'm walking. I don't like flying."

"But it gets you to places faster."

"I thought you didn't like your wings?"

"I didn't say that, I would just prefer that you didn't run in places that I can't get threw."

"Right, you keep telling your self that." Hikari sighed walking faster.

"Don't start this again." He pleaded walking faster.

"I'm not starting anything you're that one that starts it."

"I didn't start this argument. You just don't like to listen to reason." Daisuke stated matter of factly.

"Whatever."

"I'm right you just don't want to admit it."

Hikari kept walking in silence. Daisuke huffed and kept walking. They walked for about three more hours then finally took a break.

"Come on we have to keep moving I want to get back before the sun sets." Hikari stated tapping her foot on the ground.

"Relax, if worse comes to worse I'll just finish flying you home." He sighed lying down.

"Relax? How can I relax when Rokuro and Hiroshi are home alone?"

"So they're big boys they can handle themselves."

"I know that. I just don't know what things they could get into."

Thunder cracked across the sky. Hikari and Daisuke looked up at the sky in the distance the saw a dark cloud heading there way. Daisuke quickly stood up. The dark cloud was quickening its pace.

"Let's go." Daisuke ordered grabbing Hikari's wrist as he ran past her.

"I thought that you wanted to relax?" Hikari stated sarcastically.

"I've seen that kind of cloud before. Naraku sent it out after me once before because I tried to run away from him." Daisuke mentioned in a panic.

"And your point being?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know how he keeps finding me." He started changing back into his normal self.

"What wrong? Why are you changing back?"

"The cloud is draining my magic. It's never done this before."

The wind started picking up and the sky started to darken.

"Look there's the well." Hikari shouted in satisfaction.

They were about to the well when they saw Hiro and Rokuro come out of the well.

"What are you two doing here?" Hikari asked.

"We came looking for you." Hiro answered.

"Now isn't a good time." Daisuke shouted over the wind.

Then the cloud formed a vortex around the small group. They were being sucked up. Everyone linked hands and Hiro grabbed on to the well.

"Hikari let go it only wants me." Daisuke shouted over the wind.

"No; I'm not going to lose you to."

"You guys I can't hold on much…" Hiro's hand slipped and they all went flying up. Daisuke grabbed Hikari and held on to her tight. The all slammed onto the floor.

"So this is who you've been with. I don't think Naraku will be too happy about that." Zen smirked kicking Daisuke in the back between the shoulder blades.

"Ahhh!" Daisuke screamed.

"Hikari have you really sunk that low to go out with him?" Zen asked in a mocking town.

"We're not going out." Hikari replied.

Zen ripped Hikari out of Daisuke's arms and threw her against the wall. Hiroshi stood up and punched Zen in the face.

"You damn bastard." Hiroshi growled grabbing Zen's shirt and going to punch them again.

"NO STOP!" Hikari shouted standing up.

"Why?" Hiro demanded.

"Because that's Zen. He's my friend."

"Really I don't think a friend would throw them up against a wall." Hiro answered.

Zen elbowed Hiro in the gut knocking him away then kicked him in the side of the head making him stumble.

"I don't need to deal with this Naraku just wants to see Hikari and Daisuke." Zen said knocking Rokuro out first. Then he went behind Hiroshi and hit a pressure point.

He fell to the ground. "Hikari, Daisuke run." Then Hiroshi fell unconscious.

Hikari and Daisuke stood up, but were brought back down.

"A binding spell." Daisuke snarled.

"Your magic is quiet useful Daisuke." Zen chuckled.

"So you're the one that was taking my magic. When have you been able to do that?"

"That is one thing you will never know." Zen grabbed Daisuke and Hikari and threw them over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Then threw them on the ground and broke the bounds on there hands and feet. A whip wrapped around Daisuke's throat and brought him up off the ground.

"Where have you been the past few days? You know I don't like it when you run off." The grip tightened around Daisuke's throat. "Maybe I should punish you; but you did bring me Hikari again. So I guess the punishment won't be as harsh." Naraku smirked.

"Go…to…hell…" Daisuke choked out.

An electric shock pulsed through Daisuke's body. Once the shock had ended he was dropped to the floor and gasped for air.

"Daisuke." Hikari whispered.

"Such disrespectful words Daisuke. I'm very disappointed in you." Naraku stated.

Then he looked up at Hikari and started towards her.

"Now my dear have you reconsidered and want to help me find the jewel fragments?" He asked placing hand on her cheek.

"Don't touch her." Daisuke spat holding his throat.

Naraku smirked at him "I see so this is what has been keeping you away. You're in love with Hikari." He grabbed Hikari's neck and started to squeeze. "What if I took her away?"

"STOP!" Daisuke shouted standing up to attack Naraku.

Zen pushed him back down.

"Damn it stop… I'll do anything you want just don't hurt her."

Naraku released Hikari and she started coughing.

"Obey me." Naraku ordered sending another electric shock threw Daisuke rendering him unconscious. "Zen take them back to their room and bring both of them back once he wakes up."

"Yes my lord." Zen obeyed picking up Daisuke and grabbing Hikari's wrist to take them to Daisuke's room.

Zen threw Hikari and Daisuke into the room and locked the door behind him. Hikari listened to him walk away. Then she crawled over to him and started shacking him.

"Daisuke wake up. You have to wake up." She started crying a tear streamed down her cheek and dripped onto his face. "Please wake up…please." She whispered.

Daisuke's eyes slowly opened. But they weren't his normal eyes they were emotionless like Zen's eyes.

"W-who are you?" he spoke barley in a whisper.

"Stop being stupid; you know who I am. I'm Hikari remember?" She asked in a state of worry.

"H-Hikari." He repeated staring at her blankly.

"Don't you remember me?" Tears started to swell up in the corner of her eyes again.

"I don't know you, now please let me get up."

Hikari got out of his way and backed away from him.

'_What am I going to do? I've lost Zen, now I've lost Daisuke…wait he said something about me breaking the spell on him before. How did I do it… …that's right he kissed me. But that means that this time I have to kiss him.'_ She thought staring at Daisuke's back.

She crawled towards him and sat in front of him.

"What?" He asked kind of annoyed with her now.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ She told herself. "Daisuke you have to remember." She ordered. Then she kissed him.

The emotion raced back to his eyes. He was shocked at first then he brought her closer and kissed her back.

"I thought you didn't like me?" He stated after they parted. He whipped away the tears from her eyes. "You cried for me."

"You're back." She laughed happily hugging him.

"Hikari… Thank you." Daisuke whispered in her ear. "Someone's coming." He muttered.

Hikari quickly backed away to the wall. Zen walked into the room. Daisuke stood up but kept his head tilted down.

"I see you are back to your normal self." Zen smirked placing a hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

Daisuke grabbed Zen's wrist. "You're right I am back to normal; but you're not." Daisuke placed a hand on Zen's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Zen demanded.

"Hikari grab my wrist. I think if both of us tried we could contact the real Zen." Dai ordered.

She grabbed his wrist. "Then what will happen if we don't?" She asked.

"We die. Now what ever you do don't let go." He replied quickly.

Then their subconsciouses were forced into Zen. Their bodies went limp and slid down to the floor.

"Ahhh...." Zen clutched his head and stumbled around the room. "…Get out of my head." He tripped over Daisuke's arm and hit his head on the wall. Everything faded to black.

"Hikari you can look now we're safe." Daisuke said stroking her hair.

Hikari was clutching his shirt and she looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked in wonder.

"Zen subconscious and now we have to find him." Daisuke answered striating his shirt.

"Look there he is." Hikari said in excitement starting towards him.

"Hikari slow down." Daisuke shouted running after her.

Hikari and Daisuke got him. He was hanging there in chains motionless.

"Zen, Zen I'm here. Wake up." She begged pulling at the chains.

He woke up. "H-Hikari what are you doing here?" His voice was scratchy. He looked up then quickly looked down.

"I'm sorry for what I've done Zen." Daisuke apologized.

"No don't blame you it was my own stupid fault. You tried to help me but I wasn't strong enough to overcome his control. But how did you two get here?" He asked.

"Daisuke got us here."

"Hikari you're fading." Zen stated.

"This spell doesn't last very long." Daisuke stated.

"I can talk to you out side for now anyways." Zen told them before they completely disappeared.

Daisuke and Hikari shot up and Zen groaned as he got up rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

Zen still had the blonde hair and blue eyes but they had emotion to them this time.

"Daisuke bound my hands together." Zen ordered.

"Why?"

"He could wake up at any moment."

Daisuke bound Zen's hands together.

"I know you want to talk Hikari; but if you say anything to me he will tell Naraku."

Hikari sat there silently.

"Daisuke don't place my burden on your self. I chose to do this on my own free will."

"What?!" Hikari said in shock.

"I wanted to protect you. But in doing so Naraku sealed up my kindness what I am what you've known me to be and brought out my jealousy and hatred, then twisted my thoughts making me hate you." Zen explained. He grabbed his head again. "I'm running out of time, Daisuke get her out of here."

"Alright let's go Hikari." Daisuke said they started walking out of the room.

"Daisuke." Zen said quietly.

He turned around. The light in his eyes started to fade.

"Please protect Hikari." He asked.

"I will." He replied closing the door behind him then ran after Hikari. "We have to find Hiro and Rokuro first."

"What do you think I'm doing?" She stated coldly opening a random door. "Oh look at that I found them."

"It was a lucky guess." Daisuke said flatly.

"Well that's nice for you; now untie us so we can get the hell out of here." Hiro mentioned.

"Right sorry." Hikari laughed running to Hiro and untying his hands and feet.

Daisuke got Rokuro's ropes.

Zen stood in the doorway. "Do you think your pathetic binding spell can hold me?"

Daisuke stood up and charged at Zen slamming him into the wall "Go now I'll catch up." They ran out of the room Hikari leading the way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Daisuke?"

Daisuke clenched his fist and cocked it back. "I'm keeping a promise." He answered throttling Zen in the face then kicking him back into the room and shutting the door.

He easily caught up with the rest of them quite quickly and he lead them the rest of the way out and into the woods. They stopped to take a breather. The sun finished setting and Hiroshi changed into a human.

"Hikari I forgot to say thank you back there." Daisuke mentioned.

"What for?" She asked confused.

"For the kiss." Dai smiled.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Rokuro and Hiro said in unison.

"It was to get him back to normal." Hikari said her face turning red.

"You know you liked it." He laughed gentle and mischievously poking Hikari in the side. "Besides it's not the first time we've kissed. That's right I figured out where you got the idea. It worked the first time so why not try it again." He stated matter of factly.

"WHAT?!" They said again.

"Daisuke changed into your human form." Hiroshi sighed in frustration.

"Why?"

"So I can kick you ass twice over for kissing my little sister." Hiroshi cracked his knuckles and started towards Daisuke, Rokuro stopped him.

"Why have you been so mad at me lately?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because you've placed a spell on me that you can't break, you keep getting us into dangerous situations, and my favorite part you kissed my sister… twice."

"Okay I understand now, sorry about that." Daisuke said waving his hand aimlessly in the air.

The trees were ripped out at there roots.

"Kagura!" Daisuke said looking up at the sky.

"You can not escape the wind Daisuke." Kagura stated closing her fan.

Dai threw his hand up in the air. "Try me." Black feathers started spinning rapidly around the small group of four and they disappeared.

He took them the hill just out front of Rokuro's house.

"Sorry guys this was as far as I could take us with what magic I had left." Daisuke painted. He stood up strait and took a deep breath "You guys go I'll drag them away."

"But Daisuke." Hikari whispered with some disappointment in her voice.

He turned to her and gently touched her cheek. "Don't worry Hikari; we'll see each other again." He looked up at Hiro "Besides I think Hiro wants me to leave for a while." He looked back down at Hikari. "Seeing as how I'm leaving I don't see why I can't." Daisuke quickly kissed Hikari on the lips and took off. "See ya around." He shouted as he faded into the distance.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well this was a long chapter at least for me it was but I had to get my point from the title of this chapter. I usually try to do that with each chapter. I hope you liked it and I will update soon.**

**-DTW-**


	21. Daisuke's Chioce

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I didn't make it a cliff hanger so I didn't get hit after my friend read it. That's enough rambling here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters except my oc's and this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Daisuke's Choice **

A black and blue speck zipped threw the sky. Fading in and out of the clouds. Deep gashes ripped open the earth blow.

"Daisuke you can't run from the wind." Kagura stated slashing her fan across the sky.

Daisuke glanced back at her. His piercing bright red eyes had a smirk to them.

"Watch me try to out wit the wind."

He dashed into the clouds again and blasted out of the top of it and ended up above Kagura and Kana. Kagura quickly sent blades towards him. Daisuke dodged them then tucked his wings in tight against his back. He started free falling to the ground. The ground came up faster and faster. Then he spread his wings and settled on the ground and launched back up at them.

"Has he gone mad?" Kagura asked launching blades one after another at Daisuke.

After they passed Daisuke fired at least twenty feathers at Kagura and Kana. The feathers were absorbed into Kana's mirror and launched back at Daisuke with twice the speed and force.

'_Damn I can't dodge them.'_ He put up his arms and they hit. Blood trickled from his mouth. He started falling._ 'Hikari I'm sorry.'_

"DAISUKE!" Hikari woke up in a cold sweat.

"Hikari are you all right?" Rokuro asked concerned crawling over to her.

Hiro woke up "What's wrong?" He said during a yawn.

Tears swelled up in the corners of Hikari's eyes. "They caught him."

"Caught who." Rokuro asked hugging Hikari.

"Daisuke." Hikari muttered into his shirt and started crying.

Kagome and Inuyasha rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's okay Hikari; it was just a bad dream." Rokuro whispered.

"No it wasn't something's wrong with Daisuke." She shouted.

"Who's Daisuke? Hiro why do you look human?" Kagome asked.

"One of my old friends, that… It's a long story." Hiro sighed.

"Hikari calm down. Getting stressed over what you saw in your dream is not going to get you anywhere." Rokuro said gripping her tighter.

"I have to go help him. They're going to kill him." She screamed pushing away from Rokuro and heading towards the door.

"HIKARI!" Hiro shouted racing after her.

Hiro snagged her feet and she went down face first.

"Let me go." She cried trying to pry his hands off of her ankles.

"Freaking out and running off never solves anything. Just stop trying to be the one that has to protect everyone."

She broke down. Inuyasha and Kagome left the room they knew it was between the three of them. Hiroshi let go of her ankles and sat up.

"I don't know what to do any more." She whispered into her lap.

*Sigh* "If Daisuke was caught he's smart enough to get out of it." Hiro stated lifting up his Yin necklace and holding it up to the moon.

**~With Daisuke~**

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes.

"So what are we going to do with him this time?" Zen asked from out side the door.

Daisuke tried to move but winced under the little pressure he place on his arms. "Damn; it hurts to move." He muttered to him self.

"I'm not sure Naraku is out so I guess we just have to keep him held here until he gets back. Sounds like he's awake; Take care of him." Kagura replied.

"No way in hell am I staying here. Come on body move." He gritted his teeth.

"I see you're awake Daisuke." Zen stated.

"Thank you captain obvious; anyone with a brain could have figured that one out." Dai smirked.

Zen kicked Daisuke in the gut sending him flying into the wall.

"Guh."

"You're a sarcastic bastard you know that Daisuke." Zen said lifting Daisuke up by the collar of his shirt.

"Well I'd rather be a sarcastic bastard then a blind fool who doesn't know who he cares for the most." Dai spat.

"I know who I care for the most."  
"Really then who is it?"

"Naraku."

"You damn fool; you damn blind fool." Daisuke said gripping Zen's hand.

"Zen that's enough bring him." Kagura ordered.

"Yes Ma'am."

The room seemed darker than usual. Naraku was sitting in his same spot. Zen threw Dai into the room and shut the door.

"Why do you keep running away Daisuke Akira?" Naraku questioned looking at Dai.

"I must be in trouble now you used my first and list name." He smirked.

"You know I don't like your sarcastic comments."

"Does it look like I care about what you think?"

"How is it that you keep breaking my control?" Naraku asked standing up.

"I don't think it's any of you business." Daisuke replied forcing him self to sit up.

Naraku stopped in front of him. "Why do you resent me?"

"It doesn't matter why I resent you."

"I gave you a home."

"You are a heartless bastard."

"Was that comment supposed to hurt my feelings?"

"Naraku destroy my contract. I'm threw working for you."

Naraku kicked Daisuke across the room. Daisuke started getting up but Naraku pushed him back down by stepping between his wings. Naraku turned his foot bending Dai's wings in different direction.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Daisuke screamed gripping the floor.

"So they have already connected to your nerves system." Naraku smirked twisting his foot farther.

Tears started to swell up in the corners of his eyes. The pain was like some one taking a knife and stabbing him in the back then quickly cauterized the new wound.

"Are you still conscious?" He asked.

"Remove the contract."

"But that is exactly what you want me to do. So you won't hurt Hikari; am I correct?"

Daisuke gritted his teeth.

"So I'm going to keep your contract going; that way you can never have what you desire. Besides why would you want to be with a person that has a shorter life span than your own?"

"If I remember correctly Naraku you weren't always a demon. You were just a low life human named Oigumo trying to cling to what ever life you had left. Then you sold your self to demons."

Naraku lifted Daisuke up by his wings. Dai couldn't endure the pain any longer his eye sight started going fuzzy and he could no longer here. He watched as Naraku screamed at him. Before Naraku could finish his lecture his body went limp.

"Pathetic piece of trash. I'll send you to your precious possession. And the next time I will see you when both Hikari and you are under my control." Naraku spat making Daisuke disappear.

**~Rokuro's House~**

Hikari, Hiroshi, and Rokuro sat together on the porch none of them could get to sleep after what had happened.

"You three should be getting rest." Inuyasha sighed leaning against a railing.

"Can't sleep." They replied in unison.

Inuyasha moved from his spot.

"Father what is it?" Hiroshi asked.

"What can you not smell it?" He asked.

"Gee I wonder why…" Hiro sighed in frustration.

"It is the smell of blood." Inuyasha told them.

"Look." Rokuro pointed towards the object falling from the sky.

"Daisuke." Hikari whispered.

…_to be continued…_

**A/N: End of the chapter. I know cliffy people hate it when I do this but oh well chapter 22 will be up sooner than you think. Happy Holidays.**

**-DTW-**


	22. History

**A/N: I know, I know last chapter was a cliff hanger sorry for that. Here's the next chapter to make up for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: History**

She bolted towards him even though it was a first quarter moon out she ran as fast as she could.

"Hikari what are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted.

She didn't reply back to him; she just kept going.

"Stubborn child." Inuyasha growled chasing after her.

"I wonder who she gets it from?" Hiro smirked.

Rokuro chuckled at the comment.

'_No I'm not going to make it?'_ She thought as Daisuke kept falling.

Inuyasha ran past her and grabbed Daisuke out of his nose dive. Hikari just got to her father when he landed.

"This kid's been hit badly." Inuyasha muttered as they walked back to the house.

"Hiroshi wake your mother, Rokuro wake Sango and Miroku as well."

"Yes sir." They said in unison then ran into the house.

Kagome was the first to come out of the house. "Get him in here I need to start cleaning his wounds right away."

Inuyasha carried Daisuke into the house Hikari started to follow.

"Hikari you're going to have to wait out side with your brother and Rokuro." Miroku ordered closing the door.

**~Dawn~**

Hikari laid her head on Hiroshi's lap since they were kicked out of the room. Hiro gently stroked her hair trying to comfort her. The sun started to rise over the tree tops. She felt his nails lift up some of her hair as he kept stroking her jet black hair.

"Do you think they finished?" She asked quietly

"I don't know. He just better come out of the room alive." She felt his muscles tense under her. "Someone's coming."

Hikari sat up and Hiroshi kneed Rokuro in the back.

"Ow; I'm up. Why didn't you have Hikari wake me up? She's much gentler then you." Rokuro pouted rubbing his back.

"You shouldn't be moving around." They herd Sango say threw the door.

"I don't care." The door slammed open. Daisuke was covered in bandages and his wings tip feathers dragged across the ground. "…Hikari, Hiroshi, Rokuro…" Daisuke's knees buckled under him and he started falling forward.

Hiroshi and Hikari caught him.

"I'm so glad you three are all right."

"Are these real?" Yuri asked gripping on to one of Daisuke's feathers.

Daisuke jerked his wings up a pain screamed down his spin.

"No Yuri don't do that." Rokuro ordered picking her up.

"I've never seen a person with wings before." Jiro stated going for a feather as well.

"What did I just tell Yuri? Can't you see he's in pain just trying to keep his wings up away from you two?" He picked Jiro up as well.

"Rokuro let me go." Jiro ordered pounding on his older brother.

"Annoying little brats." Daisuke groaned.

"They're only eight and six years old Daisuke they don't know any better." Hikari said.

"I'll just make them lose their interest then." Daisuke smirked.

"You're going to do that in front of our parents? Are you nuts?" Hiroshi muttered.

"Hey they would have found out eventually. Besides it means I don't have to worry about these things for a while."

"Hikari what is he talking about?" Kagome asked.

Daisuke's wings retracted into his back. He started breathing heavily.

"Daisuke are you all right?" Hikari asked shifting his weight.

"It's never hurt this back before. My back feels like its burning." Daisuke groaned starting to lose his grip on Hiroshi's and Hikari's hands.

"There's a jewel shard in his back. It's starting to turn black we need to get it out now." Kagome said in a panic.

"With out killing me would be nice." He laughed sheepishly threw the pain.

"Rokuro grab one of my kunai and mother will tell you where it is." Hiroshi ordered.

Rokuro dropped his brother and sister and grabbed a kunai from Hiro's pouch. "Where is it?"

"Dead center, between the shoulder blades." Kagome directed.

Rokuro hit the top of the shard, the bottom of it ripped threw Daisuke's skin then fell to the floor. The rest of the transformation went quickly after the shard was removed. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were speechless.

"Let me try and stand on my own." Dai suggested.

Hikari and Hiro steadied him up right then let go. They flinched when he stumbled; but he held up his hand for them to let him go. His jacket and tank top appeared in the room.

"Wow… do it again." Yuri and Jiro said in amazement.

"I don't think so." He laughed gently.

"Who are you?" Sango finally asked.

"My name is Daisuke. Daisuke Hei Akira."

Hikari stood there in shock. He glanced down at her.

"That's right I never did tell you my full name before sorry about that."

Kagome told him to get back into the room so she could change his bandages again and cover the new wound. As she was doing that he told them the whole story. Hikari left half way threw it. Once they finished Kagome and Inuyasha went to the present to get more first aid supplies. Hiro started towards the hill where Hikari was sitting but Daisuke stopped him.

"Let me go talk to her. I'm the one that should tell her anyways." With that he went up the hill. "Can I sit here?" He asked gently.

"Do what you want." She turned away from him.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry."

"How did you know?" She turned around and looked at him. She blushed his tank top gripped his body tightly and showed his mid drift. His ice blue eyes stared at her gently.

"Hiro told me that you had a bad dream about me."

"It was just a dream." Hikari huffed.

"No; what you saw really happened. I don't know why or when but I guess my mother thought you were the one for me."

"What are you talking about?" Hikari was really confused.

"My mother is actually an angel. My father was a powerful wizard."

"Your mother is an angel?!"

He nodded "She watches over me and lets me do stupid mistakes so I learn things in life. I never had wings until Naraku came along and offered me his contract. Naraku doesn't know that I'm part angel. He only knew about my father and wanted that power to manipulate to his will."

"You told me that before. About the contract."

"Anyways I'm glad that you are safe."

"But you got hurt because of me." She turned away.

"Hikari…" He placed a hand on her cheek and made her face him. "…I love you. When an angel falls in love it is up to there parents to decide if they are right for them or not. And they chose you."

"You're lying." She got up and started walking away.

He quickly got up and stepped in front of her. She tried to get around him but he grabbed her wrists and wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me." She ordered.

"Hikari listen to me."

"Let go."

He kissed her to make her shut up. "I'm not lying. Your name means light. And you are as pure as light it's self. You're different from Hrio, Rokuro, Akio, everyone."

"Nothing is special about me. Nothing ever was."

"There is something special about you. You just have to find it for your self. Now come on lets head back to the house." HE let go of her wrists.

"Your mother and father were wrong to choose me."

"No they weren't you'll see." Daisuke held out his hand for her.

She walked past him.

'_Mother can you please talk to her or something; she won't listen to me.'_ He thought following her down the hill.

The rest of the day went a long like a normal day, except the five hours of training the four went threw with Inuyasha when they got back. They were so exhausted the four just passed out in Rokuro's room before dinner.

"You pushed them too hard." Kagome huffed.

"I did not."  
"Even Hiroshi passed out and he's been dealing with your training for fourteen years."

"Stop fighting and come eat." Sango ordered.

The two just left it at that. The night carried a warm breeze with it. Sango and Miroku left Rokuro's door open for the night.

"_Daisuke."_ A women's voice called with the breeze.

"Mother?" Daisuke opened his eyes and sat up he wasn't in Rokuro's room any more he was in a meadow. "What's going on?" He brushed his black hair out of his face and rubbed his eyes. He was still in the meadow. Daisuke stood up to get a better look around. "Where am I?"

"_Hey chill out kid."_

"Father?" Daisuke looked behind him but no one was there. He was all alone.

"_Your magic has gotten better."_

"Where are you? What's going on? Where am I?" He gripped his hair.

"_Stop being so harsh on our son. Daisuke it's all right."_ His mother gently touched his hands. _"Daisuke you look so hansom." _

"No I'm not; Hikari doesn't like me. She's still in love with Zen." Daisuke said.

"_Actually…"_

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes he was back in Rokuro's room. For some reason his room seemed bigger at night. He looked around. "Was it all just a dream?" It started to rain out side. Daisuke got up and walked over to the door. "But is that true about us?" He muttered closing the door.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: It's done!! I'm happy about that. It's amazing I've caught up with Here We Go Again. I hope you liked the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**-DTW-**


	23. Boredom

**A/N: Wow this story has come a long way. I really don't have that much to say so here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Boredom **

"Will it ever stop raining?" Daisuke sighed laying down on the porch.

"Stop complaining." Rokuro groaned.

"Daisuke I have to change you bandages." Kagome stated walking past him.

"Alright." He sighed heavily sitting up.

"Now Dai." Kagome ordered.

"I'm coming." He got up and walked into the room.

Hikari and Hiroshi were practicing out in the pouring rain. Hikari was tossed across the ground.

"Get up." Hiro ordered.

She didn't get up. He walked over to her.

"I said get up."

She stabbed her sword upward. It just barely missed his face. He back flipped out of the way.

"You missed." He smirked throwing a kunai at her.

She rolled out of the way and sprang to her feet. Then charged at him. He jumped over her and grabbed the kunai that he threw at her earlier.

"Damn." She muttered skidding to a stop.

He threw it at her again. This time she deflected it. She snagged it out of the air and threw it back at her brother. As he dodged the kunai he grabbed it as it passed.

"Don't take me lightly." Hiro laughed spinning the kunai.

She lunged at him and he dodged again. She spun and tried again but no contact.

"I think I felt a breeze on that one."

"I'm not interested in your sarcasm." She swung again.

"Come on you have to have better aim then that." He sighed knocking her sword out of her hand. He held a kunai up to her throat. "Check and mate."

"Hikari, Hiroshi come inside before you catch a cold." Kagome shouted from the porch.

Hiro stuck his kunai back in his pouch and picked up Hikari's sword.

"Thanks." She sighed in disappointment putting it away.

"Hey don't worry about it you'll get better." He placed a hand on her drenched head.

"But what if I can't save him Hiro? What if the time comes for me to fight and I lose?"

"Don't worry about it. That's too much stress to place on yourself. When the time comes you'll know what to do. Now come on before she gets mad that we're still standing out here." He patted her head and walked off.

**~Later that night~**

"Hey you all right?" Rokuro asked sitting down next to Hikari who was watching Daisuke practice his magic.

"Yea I'm fine." She sighed.

"Is it Zen again?" He questioned.

"I just don't know if I can beat him." She muttered.

"Don't stress over it Hikari."

"Hiro told me the same thing."

"What did I say?" Hiroshi asked leaning against the nearest post.

"For me not to stress over if I can beat him." She replied not looking up at her brother.

"That's true though. If you stress over it you'll never be confident enough in yourself to beat him." Hiro stated.

"We can help you know. You don't have to do it alone." Rokuro stated.

"Rokuro's right. We're all here with you." Hiro said looking down at her.

"I got him into the mess so I'm going to help get him out of it." Daisuke sighed walking over to them. He was back in his normal because the practice used up too much of his magic.

"Daisuke you don't have to help. None of you have to." Hikari mumbled into her legs.

"We know we don't have to help but we want to." Rokuro said.

Daisuke flicked his wrist and a midnight blue rose appeared in his hand. "This is a promise that we'll help." Daisuke stated lifting her head and handing her the rose.

"Daisuke did you really have to give her a rose? You couldn't have given her something else?" Hiroshi sighed.

"I wasn't asking your opinion on what type of flower I gave her now was I Hiro?" Daisuke muttered.

"I'm guessing that they still are not on even terms with each other." Rokuro laughed.

"I'm just asking if you really had to give her a rose. You could have given her a lilly, or forget me not."

"HIKARI!" Someone jumped on her tackling her to the ground.

"Mizuki?! What are you doing here?" She said dumbfounded.

"Hikari you were crying. Who made you cry? Did you three make her cry?" She started out concerned then turned towards the boys and yelled at them.

Hiro and Daisuke paid no attention to her and kept fighting.

"Stop the annoying bickering. Why is it that every time you two are together you manage to fight?" Sesshomaru sighed in frustration.

"Oh dear don't be so harsh on them. They're boys after all." Rin said sweetly.

They stopped immediately. Kagome and Inuyasha came from the back yard. Kagome's face brightened up and she ran over to Rin and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in ages how have you been?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't look at each other.

"Kagome who's here?" Sango asked coming out of the house. "Oh lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin hello." Sango greeted with a bow.

"How did you fine me?" Hikari asked shocked.

"I wanted to see you but daddy wouldn't let me go alone. He tracked your sent it was kind of hard for him to do because of the rain but here we are." She replied hugging her cousin again.

She looked up at Hiroshi and smiled sweetly. It sent a shiver down his spine. Before he could get away she jumped up and tackled him with a hug. Daisuke started laughing

"Hello Mizuki." He sighed blushing.

"I haven't seen you in forever. Why don't you come over more?" She huffed not letting him go.

"I usually don't have time to just go and visit people." He tried to push her off.

Daisuke kept laughing.

"Shut up." Hiro ordered.

"I'm not letting go until you hug me back." Mizuki insisted.

Hiroshi sighed in defeat and hugged her.

She let go of Hiroshi and Ran over to Inuyasha and started talking with him. Kagome struck up a conversation with Sesshomaru and Rin. Mizuki walked back to Hikari.

"What do you want to do?" She questioned.

"Why don't we play a game?" Hikari offered.

"Why game?" She said excited.

"How about tag?"

"What's tag?" Rokuro, Hiro, Daisuke, and Mizuki asked in unison.

"Well one person is it and they have to run around and try to tag another person then that person is it." She explained.

"How do you tag someone?" Mizuki pondered.

"Like this your it." Hikari said tapping Mizuki then running away.

The three boys scattered. "Hey that's not fair get back here." Mizuki shouted running after them. They ran after each other for hours. They collapsed laughing at the top of the hill. The night sky sparkled with millions of starts. Hikari pointed out some of the star consolations. Sesshomaru called for Mizuki. She said her good byes and ran to her father and mother. Jiro and Yuri ran up the hill to get them for supper. After dinner the boys went to Rokuro's room and Kagome made Hikari take a bath. She joined them after she was done.

"Considering that this day started out really boring and slow it actually turned out to be a pretty good day." Daisuke stated. "You know what I noticed?"

"What?" Hikari said.

"That there was no moon out tonight." Dai replied.

"It's not possible the new moon isn't for another half a month." Rokuro said.

"It's a lunar eclipse." Hikari stated.

A light spun around Hiroshi and he change back into his part demon self.

"It, it wore off." Hiro whispered looking at his hands watching his nails grow back.

"I guess that a lunar eclipse counts for the darkest of night." Daisuke stated.

Hikari and Rokuro fell asleep.

"You were right Daisuke to has been a good day." Hiro agreed looking out the door at the night sky one last time.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter didn't seem every long to me. But I did sit there for a few hours typing it. Probably because I was playing my PSP as I was typing it. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. See you next chapter.**

**-DTW-**


	24. What am I Training for?

**A/N: I keep catching up with my other story that's amazing. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its character except my ocs and this plot. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: What am I Training for? **

Hikari jumped out of the way of another explosion. Shruiken ripped threw the cloud of dust towards her. She ducked then pulled out her blade to block Hiroshi's kunai. Daisuke and Rokuro went to attack her from behind but she jumped out of the way. Daisuke launched after her. He formed a sword out of one of his feathers and their blades clashed. Using his force she pushed herself towards the ground then back flipped out of the way. She put her sword away and caught Hiroshi's punch but he hand her a knife point.

"That's enough for today." Hiroshi ordered putting his kunai away.

"But I'm not done." Hikari protested.

"You went against all three of us today a week ago you could only go one on one. Don't strain yourself." Hiroshi explained.

"I know it's just…" Hikari looked away.

Daisuke hugged her from behind. "You did just fine. There's no point in pushing yourself to exhaustion if you don't have to." Daisuke kissed her cheek.

Rokuro and Hiro punched him in the face. "Knock it off." They shouted in unison.

"What?!" He sighed. "Hikari what's wrong?"

"Do you think I should have gone back with mom?" Hikari asked all three of them.

"If you want to go back you can. No one's going to stop you." Rokuro replied.

"I guess I could go back to see if mom needs any help."

"Well then go; we can take a day off." Hiroshi said a little disappointed.

Hikari's face lightened up and she ran towards the house.

"You don't want her to go do you Hiro?" Dai questioned.

"She's my sister I'm supposed to worry about her. But we're just starting to get to know each other." He answered.

"So go with her. She what she does." Dai offered.

They watched Hikari get smaller into the distance. Hiroshi ran after her.

"I knew he would go after her." Dai laughed.

**~At the well~**

"Hikari, Hikari wait." Hiroshi shouted running up to her.

"What's up?" Hikari asked sitting on the wells edge.

"I'm coming with you." He replied.

"Is dad okay with that?"

"Who cares, I'm 17. I think I have a choice on if I want to go with my little sister or not."

Hikari smiled at him "Then come on." She held out her hand and he took it.

They went into the well.

Hiroshi stumbled when they landed. "I don't think I'm ever going to get use to that." He laughed.

"Come on." Hikari was already half way up the ladder.

They went into the house. "Mom we're home." Hikari shouted taking off her shoes.

"Hikari what do you mean we?" Kagome walk into the kitchen and saw both Hiro and Hikari standing in the door way.

"Hi there." Hiro said.

Kagome hugged them. "I'm supersized that your father let both of you come."

"Yea about that." Hiroshi stated.

"You two didn't tell him you were coming here did you?" Kagome sighed "Well it doesn't matter I'm glad you two decided to come home."

A few hours later Kagome went to the store to get something for dinner Hikari went to take a shower and Hiroshi looked at all the pictures in the living room.

"Hiro you can take a shower now." Hikari said walking into the living room.

"I've missed so much." Hiroshi sighed picking up one of the pictures of Hikari. "You were cute when you were younger."

"Let me guess what happened right?"

"No. I wish that I was here with you."

"If we would have been an actual family you and I would probably hate each other's guts." Hikari laughed.

"That's true. But it makes you wonder what I would be like if I spent my life here instead of in the feudal ear."

"I guess we'll never know. You should take your shower before mom gets back."

"Good point." He set down the picture and walked past Hikari.

The phone rang. "Hello Tama residence." Hikari answered.

"_Hey Hikari its Zen." _

"Zen?"

"_So you finally got home." _

"Well yea a couple of hours ago."

"_Hey do you want to go and do something later?"_

"I-I don't know. I mean I have to do a lot here."

"_Come on Hikari I haven't seen you for a while."_

"We'll see. I have to go." Hikari hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" Hiro asked drying his hair. Hikari picked out three quarter dark blue jeans and white t-shirt that had a red cross that went down the left side of the shirt.

"It was Zen."

"How is that possible? I thought you said he was in the feudal ear?"

"That's what's confusing me."

"Hmm… … I got it how about you show me around that could get your mind off of Zen." Hiroshi suggested.

"Hikari, Hiro I'm home." Kagome called.

"Mother I was wondering if Hikari could show me around town."

"That's fine as long as you two are back before 6:30." Kagome said putting the groceries away.

"Thanks." Hiroshi ran out of the kitchen and grabbed Hikari's hand. "Come on." Hiro ordered.

Not like Hikari had much of a choice.

"Everything smells funny here." Hiro stated as they walked past a McDonalds.

"Hikari is that you?" Tricia asked running up to her.

"Hi Tricia, I haven't seen you in a while. Oh right this is my brother Hiroshi."

"You never mentioned you had a brother." She said astound.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hiroshi greeted.

"You got your hair cut. It looks nice." Hikari stated changing the subject.

"Oh yea I decided to go with short hair for or first year in high school." Tricia grabbed Hikari's hand "you should get your hair cut too. Come on." Tricia pulled her towards the salon Hiro followed them.

"Tricia I don't have any money." Hikari mentioned.

"That's ok I'll pay for it." She offered and they went into the salon.

She got her hair cut up to her shoulders and short layers were put in.

"You look great." Tricia clapped her hands.

"Very nice." Hiro agreed.

Hikari looked at the time.

"Tricia I think we're going to head back home. Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon." Tricia departed.

"Are we really heading back home well we're going to stop at the park first." Hikari mentioned as they walked out the door.

"This is a peaceful place." Hiro stated.

"Really the only peaceful place in a city." Hikari answered.

They sat on one of the benches.

"Hey Hikari I like you hair cut."

Hikari looked up and Zen was standing in front of her smiling with his goofy grin.

"How are you here? I thought you were…"

"In the feudal era?" He opened his eyes and they were deep blue.

Hiroshi put an arm around Hikari and pulled her close. "Get out of here." He ordered.

"I'm not here to follow some punk's orders." Zen smirked.

"Get out of here." Hiro growled at him.

"Come on Hikari just come with me. Why would you want to hang out with a guy like this?" Zen offered a hand.

"I happen to be her older brother. Now get lost you little brat."

"I don't think you heard me correctly I'm not here to follow your orders." A blade flipped out of the jacket sleeve.

"Hikari you have to run." Hiroshi pushed her away and the one of the strings to his yin necklace was cut by Zen blade.

It slid off his neck and made a small clank on the bench. His aura became visible round him.  
"Hikari get away!" He screamed. A shock wave knocked Zen and Hikari back. His fangs grew. The whites of his eyes darkened to black his iris went to a golden yellow and his pupils slit. Time around them slowed down them to a stop. Hiroshi went after Zen. Hiroshi was too quick for him.

"What's going on? What happened to him?" Hikari whispered watching in terror.

She saw the necklace on the bench. "That's it I have to get it back on him." Hikari grabbed the necklace and tied it back together. She sprinted over to Hiroshi and Zen. Hiroshi was about to kill him when Hikari jumped on Hiro's back.

"Get off." He barked throwing his sister into a tree.

Hikari caught herself with her feet and pushed off the tree. With that force she slammed into him. He grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze. His nails cut into the sides of her neck.

'_I have to get this on him.'_ She thought grabbing opposite ends of the string and forcing her arms to move towards his head. She managed to slip it on.

Hiroshi instantly dropped her and she coughed. He dropped to his knees. "I told you to run. Why didn't you run? Now your hurt and it's because of me." He looked at his hands as Hikari's blood trickled into the palms.

"I couldn't run away I was taught not to run away." Hikari laughed.

"Where did Zen go?"

"He disappeared once I jumped you." Hikari explained. "We should go home."

When they got back home Kagome cleaned up Hikari's wounds. Hiroshi sat as far away from Hikari as he could in the room. He didn't look at her.

"Hiroshi it's okay." Kagome tried to comfort her son.

"No it's not okay 17 years and I haven't been able to control it. Now I've hurt someone I care about." Hiroshi gripped his pants.

"I'm fine I've taken worse hits." Hikari stated as Kagome put the first aid kit away.

"But what if I would have hit an artery?" Hiro complained.

"The point is you didn't I'll be fine." Hikari walked over to him. He tried to back up but he was in a corner. "Don't worry about me." She hugged him.

"I have to your my little sister. What have I been training for if I can't even protect you from myself?" He whispered in her ear.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Very fun to write. I'm just putting that out there. I know I'm probably going to get hit from my friend because of the way I ended this chapter. Of course I try to keep going with a chapter until I get the point of the title of the chapter across. But sometimes I even confuse myself. I'll see you all next chapter.**

**-DTW-**


	25. Day Off

**A/N: I used to be caught up with Here We Go Again but not any more. I'm actually three more chapters ahead of this story now. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Day Off**

Hikari and Hiro were walking around in the yard. Hiroshi still felt a little uneasy around Hikari because of the accident that occurred yesterday. The door to the shrine slammed open and Inuyasha stormed out. He walked over to Hiroshi and Hikari.

"Why didn't either of you tell me where you were going?" He shouted.

Hiroshi got in front of Hikari. "I think I'm old enough to take my little sister somewhere without your consent." Hiroshi calmly stated.

"Don't yell at me." Inuyasha said abruptly.

"I'm not shouting you're the one that's shouting." Hiroshi sighed getting a little frustrated.

"Stop fighting." Hikari ordered coming out from behind Hiro.

"What happened? How did you get this?" Inuyahsa asked looking at Hikari's neck.

"I did it. I gave Hikari those wounds on her neck." Hiroshi answered.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well I didn't do it on purpose if that's what you're asking."

"JUST STOP FIGHTING!" Hikari screamed over top of both of them. She grabbed her brothers' hand and dragged him into the house.

"Inuyasha, you should learn how to control your anger." Kagome sighed. "I understand that you're mad they didn't tell you specifically, but isn't telling Sango and Mirkou enough to let you know where they are."

Inuyasha looked down.

"Come on." Kagome walked into the house.

**~Hikari's room~**

Hiroshi sat on the bad and Hikari sat down at her desk. They just started laughing.

"I've never acted like that before." He stated.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She said.

"That's what older siblings are supposed to do."

A silence fell between them.

"Well now what are we going to do?" She asked looking at the ceiling.

Hiro looked around her room. I have to change my bandages I'll be right back." Hikari walked out of the room.

She took off the small bandage on her right first.

"I'll help you." Hiro stated walking into the bathroom.

"That's all right."

Hiro grabbed a cotton ball and the peroxide. Hikari sighed and hopped up on the sink.

"I guess there is one good thing about having one of our parents being half demon." Hikari mentioned.

"Really and what's that." He asked throwing out the cotton ball and placing a bandage on the gash.

"We heal quickly." She laughed.

"That's true." He said slowly taking off the gauss on the left side of her neck.

"Ouch." She whispered and he pulled it off the rest of the way.

"Sorry." He said dropping it in the trash. Then he cleaned out the four small gashes that were left from yesterday. He put four small bandages on the cuts instead of a gauss. "There." He put the peroxide away and threw out the wrappers.

"Thanks." She hopped off the sink.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"It's okay. I've taken harder hits than that." She was referring to the scar that was on her shoulder.

"You never told me how you got that scar."

"I actually got this in my first fight. Daisuke was the one who gave it to me. Then I have a few on my back from him to."

"You really got beat up from him didn't you?"

"That's ok it just means more experience right?"

"I guess."

"Besides I figured out how to get your necklace back on incase it happens again." She smiled.

"Well lets' just hope it doesn't fall off again." He placed a hand on her head.

"And you two aren't the only ones that have given me an injury."

"You have even more scars?"

"No just emotionally with Zen." Her smile faded.

"I figured out what we can do." Hiro mentioned changing the subject.

"What's that?" She asked.

"What about that thing in your room."

"What thing?" She had a look of confusion on her face.

"Here I'll show you." He walked out of the bathroom and Hikari followed. "This thing."

"Oh you mean my guitar. I haven't touched that all summer." Hikari stated taking it from Hiro.

She sat down at the desk and started to tune the guitar. It didn't take that long. Then she started playing all the songs that her and Zen do in there band. She played it for hours and tried to teach Hiro how to play. He started picking up on it. By ten o'clock he was able to play marry had a little lamb. Very slowly but he was able to play it.

"You're doing really well for just six hours of practice." She said clapping her hands.

"You probably picked up on it more quickly than I have." He said sheepishly.

"I've actually been at it for five years now."

"That's why you're so good at it though."

Inuyahsa leaned on the door frame. "I'm sorry about blowing up on you two like that today. You should get to bed soon we're going back to the feudal ear in the morning." He apologized then left.

They actually kept talking telling each other about what they did when they were younger and different things like that.

"Maybe we should get to bed Hikari considering we don't know when dad's going to ell us it's time to go." He sighed having to ruin their fun.

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning then." She said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"You know where I am if you need me." He rustled her hair.

"I know, I know." She pushed his hand off.

"Try to fall asleep with a smile on your face." He said.

"I'll try."

"Sweat dreams Hikari." Hiroshi said departing.

"And may sweet dreams come true." She whispered putting her guitar away and closing her door.

She put on shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Then shut off her light. She walked over to the window and opened it to let the warm night air into her room. She laid down and once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Around two in the morning a good breeze of air blew into the bed room. His feet lightly tapped on the floor as he landed. Quietly he walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed next to Hikari who was sound asleep.

His hand slipped perfectly into hers. He leaned in to kiss her but stopped a centimeter away from her lips.

"I love you." He whispered gently. "I don't want to live without you." He sat back up and still held on to her hand. He stood up. Someone was coming down the hall. He tried leaving but his was pulled back a little because Hikari had a hold of his hand.

"Don't leave me." She said in her sleep.

He leaned in a whispered in her ear "I never will." He slipped his hand away and disappeared.

"I could have sworn that someone else was here." Inuyasha muttered looking into the room. He tip toed into the room and closed her window.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well good chapter. I liked writing it. I'm betting you're wondering who that was. Well good luck trying to figure out who it was.**

**-DTW-**


	26. Thriller

**A/N: It's interesting to read this story from the beginning and see how far it's come. I lot of things have changed in it since the original idea that I had for it. Here's chapter 26.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Thriller **

Hikari rubbed her eyes from exhaustion as she walked out of the house.

"Tell me again why we're going back to the feudal era this early in the firkin' morning?" Hiro groaned.

"Because I said we're going." Inuyasha said indicating the end of the discussion.

Hikari looked dead she obviously wasn't use to getting up at dawn. Of course it didn't help that they stayed up until midnight.

"Did you sleep well?" Hiroshi asked looking dead himself.

"Great." She answered sarcastically.

He smiled at her.

"KAGOME HURRY UP WE'RE WAITING ON YOU." Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm coming." Kagome walked out of the house with a backpack.

"You're seriously bringing that thing?" Inuyasha protested.

"Of course I'm bringing it." Kagome said.

"Fine, lets' just get going." Inuyasha accepted turning around and opening the door to the shrine.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the shrine.

"Come on you two." Inuyasha shouted.

"Well shall we?" Hiro said with a slight bow allowing her to go in first.

They walked in and Hiro shut the door behind them. Kagome and Inuyasha already left.

"I guess this is the last we'll see of this place for a while." Hiroshi sighed looking around.

"We'll be back." Hikari mentioned.

"Right."

Then they jumped down into the well.

"It took you two long enough." Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"Whatever." Hiroshi sighed as they climbed out of the well.

"Kagome, Kagome is that really you?" A voice came from off in the distance.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked looking into the sun light.

"No…don't tell me it's…" Inuyasha's eye twitched.

It was a young man that looked to be in his mid 20's. He had fiery red hair and pointed ears. "Kagome it's me Shippou." He said stopping in front of her.

"Shippou? Oh my goodness you've gotten so tall and handsome. How have you been?" She hugged him.

"I've been doing great. Are these two your children?" He asked excited.

"Yep this is Hiroshi my oldest and Hikari." She answered pointing to them.

"Hello." Hiroshi greeted.

"What's up?" Hikari said.

"Hikari looks just like you." Shippou stated. "Oh right where did she go?" Shippou looked around.

"Where did who go?" Kagome asked clueless.

"Akane where did you go?"

"Who's Akane?" Kagome asked.

"HELLO!" A girl shouted behind Hikari.

"Ah!" Hikari screamed and jumped forward.

"I'm Akane it's a pleasure to meet you." She said shaking Hikari's hand rapidly.

"Um… hi." She finally said embarrassed that she did that.

"That's my daughter Akane." Shippou sighed "Sorry about that."

"I thought so she smelled like you." Inuyasha stated matter of factly.

She had his fiery red hair up sky blue eyes. She wore a short skirt with under armor type shorts underneath and a light green tank top.

"Well aren't you interesting." Hiroshi mentioned backing away a little.

"I'm sorry she's just a little…" Shippou started.

"Hyper." Kagome finished.

"Yea." Shippou laughed sheepishly.

"Why strange clothes you're wearing. You too." She said going back and forth between Hikari and Hiroshi. "How did you guys get here?" She raced over to the well. "Did you come out of here?" She looked down it again. "But how could you guys come from there there's no other way out." She kept looking towards Hikari then to the well.

"Will you just shut up?" Hikari groaned holding her forehead.

"I'm sorry I'll be quiet if your head hurts." Akane looked down at the ground.

"It's fine." She looked away from Akane and looked in the direction they were going to start heading in.

"Hikari, Hiroshi." Daisuke called flying down to meet them. "You guys came back quick."

"It wasn't our choice." Hiro glared at his father.

"What happened?" Dai asked gentle touching Hikari's neck.

"It's nothing to worry about it. Really I'm fine." She smiled.

"You're not a very good lair Hikari." Dai sighed. "What happened?"

"I said it's nothing can we please drop it?" She said frustrated walking away.

"What's gotten into her?" Dai asked Hiro.

"I have no clue she was fine before we entered the well." Hiro exclaimed.

"Come on we're going to find out." Daisuke ordered hooking his arms under Hiroshi's and flying off.

"Put me down. I hate flying." Hiroshi yelled.

"Don't be such a little kid about it." Daisuke laughed.

"Have you noticed how high in the air we are?" Hiro glared at him "Or have you forgotten that I don't have wings."

"Fine then I'll drop you if you don't stop fidgeting."

Hiro kept fidgeting and Daisuke lost his grip. He started falling rapidly towards the ground.

"Hiroshi!" Daisuke shot down towards his friend. _'Damn it I won't get to him in time.'_ Daisuke stopped. _'I hope this works.'_ "Through the light and that darkness let him take flight." He threw a towards Hiroshi striking him in the back.

"Ahh…" Hiro closed his eyes and braced for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes and realized that he was pretty high up in the air. He looked up but Daisuke didn't catch him.

"See flying isn't that bad." Dai stated flying up to Hiro.

"WHAT?" He looked behind him and wings were on his back. He grabbed Daisuke's collar. "Why the hell did you drop me?"

"I told you not to fidget." Dai sighed pulling Hiro's hands off of his shirt "Now come on lets find Hikari." He flew off.

"Hey wait up." Hiro followed.

"Hikari, Hikari where are you?" Hiroshi shouted scanning the ground.

"Did you find anything?" Daisuke asked coming up behind him.

"No; nothing. What about you."

"She's not at Rokuro's that's what took me so long." Daisuke replied.

"Then where could she be?" Hiro muttered.

"Did anything happen last night?"

"Last night I thought you came to the house to see Hikari so I didn't bother getting out of bed."

"That wasn't me it was Zen." Daisuke said then shot in the direction of Naraku's castle.

Hiroshi followed as best as he could. "How was it Zen? He has a completely different sent from you."

'_Not recently he hasn't.'_ Daisuke thought speeding up.

"Daisuke slow down I can't go that fast."

"I found her." Daisuke shouted then shot down towards her. "HIKARI STOP!" He snagged her shoulders and stopped her from running.

"I have to save him Daisuke. I can't let him stay there any longer." She tried getting away but couldn't get out of his grip.

"There's nothing you can do for him Hikari Naraku is just too strong you can't beat him." Daisuke said.

Hiroshi came down in front of her. "Hikari you're being naive and ridiculous. Stop trying to do something that you know you can't do."

"Hiroshi why do you…have wings?" She asked looking at him threw her tears.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you it on the way back to Rokuro's." He held out his hand to her. "Now come on lets go home."

Hikari stood there and did move.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Zen." She whispered.

"H-Hikari…" Zen stuttered leaning against a tree near by.

"Zen." She took a step in his direction but Daisuke stopped her again. "Daisuke let go."

"No Daisuke keep her there don't let her come any closer." He ordered.

"But Zen…" She whispered hurt by what he just said.

"Hikari don't come for me I don't want you to get hurt. It's hard enough just trying to hold him back. Go back with Daisuke and your brother." Zen muttered.

"Then come with us." Hikari said.

"I can't, but I do have a request. Fine my real body you'll be able to break this curse and return me to my original self. It's not a Naraku's castle I can reassure you of that." He looked at her for the first time for that conversation. "Goodbye Hikari." Threw something at her and it hit her in the forehead.

'_Everything feels fuzzy. Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden?'_ She fell back and Dai caught her.

"You guys have about three days to find it. Naraku is getting restless and is about to take action himself. You have to hurry." He told them sliding down the tree trunk.

"Come on Hiro lets get going." Daisuke picked Hikari up. "She's gotten lighter then what she all ready is."

"Zen I have a question for you." Hiro stated looking at the person that he tried to kill just a few days ago.

"What? I don't have much time left." He said looking at his friends' older brother.

"Why do you have Daisuke's sent on you?" He asked with a strait face.

"I honestly don't know. Get out of here."

"Let's go Hiro I don't know how much longer that spell will last." Daisuke said lifting into the air effortlessly.

"Great I'm glad I'm a test dummy." Hiro shouted going after him.

"But you know don't you Daisuke?" Zen whispered watching them fly away into the blue sky. "I'm glad that she's surrounded herself with strong people."

**~Rokuro's~**

Hiroshi and Daisuke touched down and Hiro's wings disappeared.

"Well it looks like it only last about an hour. Lucky for us that we're fast." Daisuke commented.

"Yea luck for you." Hiro huffed as Rokuro ran up to them.

"You found her. Hiro did you just have wings?" Rokuro stated a bit confused.

"Long story." They said in unison.

"Why is she asleep?" He asked.

"Again long story." Hiroshi sighed.

"But not as long as the first." Daisuke smiled.

"Shut up." Hiro groaned hitting Daisuke in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Daisuke growled.

"Let's get Hikari back to the house before you two start fighting." Rokuro interrupted.

The three walked to the house.

"What happen to Hikari?" Kagome asked.

"She just fainted is all she's been exhausted. She told me that she didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Hiro lied.

"Then take her to your room and let her get some rest." Kagome ordered.

"Alright, come on guys." Rokuro waved them towards his room. He closed the door after Hiro came in. "Now what really happened." Rokuro stated sitting down.

They told him the whole story every detail.

"So we have to find Zen's real body?" He looked at his friends confused.

"Yep." Hiroshi groaned "It's such a pain I mean we hardly know the kid and now we have to go and find his real body."

"Well there's the Hiroshi I know constantly complaining because he doesn't want to do a hard job." Daisuke laughed. "Besides Zen is Hikari's best friend I don't think she'd ever let us forget about it even if we didn't want to do this."

"He has a point." Rokuro mentioned.

"Hey she's waking up." Dai sat up. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got it in the head with a base ball bat." She groaned.

"Then maybe you should have ducked." Hiro sighed.

"Oh ha ha very funny wing boy. I thought you didn't like flying?" Hikari smirked.

"Hey it was a life or death situation and in your case you better be happy that I'm alive because then I couldn't tell you something that you missed while you were knocked out." He countered.

"Oh really and what is this big news?"

"That Zen's really body is somewhere and for him to return to his normal self we have to go and find it." Daisuke said.

"Damn it Daisuke." Hiroshi muttered.

"So what are we waiting for?" Hikari started getting up.

"Did you forget Hikari you and I are grounded." Rokuro reminded.

Hikari fell back down. "That's right I completely forgot about that." Hikari sighed.

"We can try and convince them to let you guys out of this." Daisuke suggested.

"Wait what do you mean we?" Hiro objected.

"You're coming with me I don't care if you want to or not. You're convincing the parents three out of the four parents don't really like me." Daisuke drug Hiroshi out of the room.

"I hope they can do it." Hikari sighed.

They sat there in silence waiting for Daisuke and Hiroshi to come back. The two came back in the room about ten minuets later. Rokuro and Hikari stared at them anxious to know if they can go or not.

"You two can come." Hiro finally answered.

"Thank you!" Hikari smiled.

"Just don't make me save you again." Hiro groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Now the question is where to start looking." Daisuke said.

"He told us that it's not at Naraku's castle so we should avoid that place at any cost." Hiroshi added.

"And we only have three days to find him." Rokuro stated.

"That's just great how are we supposed to cover the entire feudal era in three days?" Hikari moaned.

"I'm thinking that it's somewhere close to here and we just have to really look around this area and the well." Rokuro suggested.

"That is a good theory. If that's true then he would be protected by a magic barrier." Daisuke muttered looking down at the floor.

"Can you detect a magic barrier?" Rokuro asked.

"I think so; but I don't think that Naraku is going to make it that easy for us." Daisuke answered.

"Then we should get started. There's no reason to be sitting around second guessing ourselves." Hikari encouraged standing up.

"Do you know where we should start?" Hiroshi asked.

"No but I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing either." Hikari argued walk out of the room.

"Well you have to admit she's determined." Rokuro laughed following her out.

…_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I guess I got carried away with Here We Go Again and stopped working on this story. So now that I'm finished with this I can go and work on chapter 35 or something like that for Here We Go Again because I'm honestly out of ideas for this story. Please help!**

**-DTW-**


	27. Wings

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated this story in forever and a day i couldn't think of anything to write. And then i wrote this in two hours. so haha i hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Wings

It was pitch black outside as the clouds covered the tarry night sky. The group of teens ran though the forest with ease. They decided it would be too easy to spot them from the air if they flew at the current time. The small group stopped after about a three hour constant run. Hikari and Rokuro leaned against a tree to catch their breaths as Daisuke and Hiroshi waited.

"Do you think we could fly from here we're plenty ways away from the house." Rokuro asked and his little demon cat named Kyo hopped off his shoulder and transformed.

"Fine we'll fly from here." Hiro answered "As much as I'd rather not it will get us to the mountains faster." He sighed.

"I was getting a little tired of running myself." Daisuke laughed letting his wings spread once again. "So who am I carrying?" The blue haired man asked.

"You're not carrying anyone Daisuke." Hiroshi told him.

"Really because Kyo can only carry two at a time which means I would have to carry someone." He slipped over to Hikari. "Hikari is light I can carry her without a problem." He smiled putting an arm around her shoulders. "Well no offence Hiro but you're much heavier then she is and would only slow me down so it would be harder to keep up with Kyo."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Rokuro and Hiroshi shouted in unison.

He lifted his arm off of Hikari "Then what do you suppose we do?" He asked.

Then a smirk spread across Daisuke's face and he lifted up a feather. "Unless Hiro that you planed on flying yourself again." He walked behind Hikari and wrapped his arms around her "Of course Hikari I think that you would look much prettier with wings of your own instead of riding on a demon cat." He said and Hikari's face went bright red.

"I-I umm…" She stuttered _**'why is my heart pounding when he acts like this?'**_ she thought.

"Or I could just as easily carry you..." He whispered in her ear "My princess."

The silver haired man growled at the blue haired man to get off of her.

"No you're using the spell on me and Hikari is riding with Rokuro." Hiroshi responded holding back the urge to knock Daisuke out right then and there.

Daisuke sighed and stood up straight. "Fine have it your way Hiro." He answered quickly throwing the feather at the silver haired man and the feather an inch away from hitting him in the heart and absorbing into Hiroshi's body.

Hiro stumbled back because of the impact of the feather. He felt like his body was burning. Daisuke jumped over to him and placed a hand on Hiroshi's forehead and forced more of his magic into his old friend. After holding the same position for a minute Daisuke released his hand from Hiro's forehead and caught him before he could fall to his knees. Instantaneously the silver haired man grabbed the blue haired man's shirt as all the pain went racing to between his shoulder blades. Silver wings burst through his skin and ripped through his shirt. His grip on Daisuke's shirt loosened and his arm fell to his side. Daisuke helped him stand back up all the way and then backed off to let him stand on his own.

"Hiro are you alright?" Hikari questioned running over to him and she touched the wings and they twitched.

"I'm fine." He said still a bit out of breath from gaining wings. He brought the wings up off the ground noticing all the new muscles that were in his back controlling the wings. He spread them wide across and the wing span completely stretched out was about 13 feet from tip to tip.

Hikari ran her finger threw the feathers and got to the long bone that ran through the top of the wings. The slightest weight on that bone made Hiroshi wince in pain.

"Hikari you might not want to touch his wings at the moment they're still new to him and the slightest pressure on those bones hurt him." Daisuke mentioned.

Hikari stepped back from her older brother "Sorry." She muttered looking down at the ground.

Hiro grabbed her wrist and brought her back to him. "It's fine don't worry about it. You were just curious." He whispered. "I didn't want you to deal with any pain from getting wings is why I decided to take them." He explained.

Hikari hugged him. "I'm just glad you're okay I don't want to lose my older brother after just getting him back." She said.

"Hey come on now Hikari don't cry I wasn't going to die just because of a spell." He told her.

"I wasn't going to cry." She replied pushing away from him and crossing her arms.

"Hikari you're so cute." Daisuke laughed hugging her from behind.

"Well let's get going you three." Rokuro said.

Daisuke lifted Hikari up onto Kyo's back and handed her the bag.

"Go ahead Roukro we'll catch up in a few seconds." Daisuke mentioned.

Rokuro and Hikari took off through the tree tops and into the sky.

"come on." Daisuke said jumping off the ground and beating his powerful wings to take him up through the trees and Hiro was close behind him.

It took just a few seconds to catch up with Hikari and Rokuro.

"This isn't going to last for just an hour is it?" Hiroshi questioned.

"I poured so much magic into you that it will last for a while. 48 hours for the least amount of time." He answered.

They flew in silence for a good 4 hours.

"Let's take a break you guys." Daisuke ordered.

"why?" Hiroshi asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because if you go much longer on your wings today your back is going to be sore. They're bran new to your body so you're better off not pushing it today." Dai explained.

"It's fine with us if you want to stop for the rest of the night." Rokuro answered.

They found a cave and set down there. Because it's not such a good idea to touch back down in the forest if they over sleep. Daisuke put a barrier up over the opening of the cave so they couldn't be spotted. Rokuro leaned up against one of the walls and Kyo curled up on his lap then they fell asleep. Hiroshi didn't realize how tired he actually was until he laid down and he was out one of his wings fell over top of him like a blanket as the other rested along his backside. Hikari sat down against the opposite wall from Rokuro and Daisuke sat down next to her.

"You can go to sleep you know." Daisuke mentioned.

"I'm alright I wouldn't be able to get a lot of sleep anyways." She sighed pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Oh I see." He said looking up at the ceiling of the cave. "I don't think that Hiroshi trusts me very much."

"No I think it's more of he just think it's because of you going to Naraku is why he kind of keeps his distance away from you." Hikari answered. "I don't know why I'm not like that towards you though."

Daisuke placed an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "I-I have something to tell you." He whispered.

"What is it?" She asked sounding a bit drowsy.

He looked down at the floor "I really don't know how to put it." He said.

"It's fine…just go ahead and tell me." She said using his leg closest to her as a pillow.

He looked over at her and she was asleep. Daisuke ran his fingers through her hair a few times. Hikari shifted so her front was facing the ceiling. The blue haired demon leaned down over her and kissed her soft lips. Hikari opened her eyes to the light touch on her lips and her eyes opened wide when she saw who it was.

She quickly sat up and put a hand over her mouth. "Zen?" She asked shocked.

He smiled and moved her hand away and kissed her again. "Hikari, you'll understand how the two of us are connected." He said and kissed her deeply one last time. Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. When they parted Daisuke was staring at her shocked that she kissed him back.

Hikari's face turned brick red. "I'm sorry I must be tired I thought I saw Zen for a minute there." She laughed sheepishly.

Daisuke laughed and pulled her back in kissing her again. "You're adorable when you blush." He whispered. "Honestly it would have been nice to give you the wings but then again I don't think that your brother would have liked how I would have given you some of my magic." Daisuke stated.

"Daisuke are we ever going to find Zen's real body?" She asked.

"I'm not sure Hikari but we'll keep looking." He replied. _**'I'm right here Hikari why can't you see that.'**_ "Why don't you try to get some sleep I promise I won't wake you again." Dai laughed lightly.

Hikari laid back down on the ground and fell asleep. Daisuke laid down next to her and rested on of his wings over her and himself and fell asleep soon after.

_…to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay I finally did this chapter done. I was stuck on how I wanted to do this chapter all summer but now that I've got it going again hopefully I can start updating this story and maybe Here We Go Again sooner.**

**-DTW-**


	28. Knowing the Truth

**Chapter 28: Knowing the truth**

"Daisuke wake up." Hiroshi called.

Daisuke woke up and realized how Hikari and he were sleeping. Hikari had her arms wrapped around him and her face was in his chest.

"I swear I didn't do anything." Daisuke responded his face turning red.

Hiroshi sighed. "Just get her up and I'll deal with Rokuro." He said walking away.

"Hikari come on it's time to wake up." Daisuke whispered shaking her a bit.

"Five more minutes." She groaned into his shirt.

"No we have to get up now." He said trying to get her up.

"I don't want to." She whined not opening her eyes.

Daisuke tilted her head up and kissed her. Her eyes shot open and her heart skipped a beat.

"Will you wake up now?" Daisuke laughed.

Hikari let go of him and sat up quickly.

"How did you get her up Daisuke?" Rokuro asked as both Hiroshi and Rokuro walked over to them.

Hikari quickly stood up and held on to her brother.

"What are you that shocked that you were hugging Daisuke or something?" Hiro questioned.

"He-he…" She stuttered as her face turned red.

"She wasn't waking up so I kissed her it's no big deal." Daisuke said shrugging his shoulders. The next thing he knew he was kicked in the face. "Now that wasn't very nice." Dai laughed.

"I should kill you; I really should." Hiroshi said pulling Dai up by the collar of his shirt.

"You do that and the spell on you will never ware off." He sighed.

Hiroshi growled and let him go.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Daisuke questioned standing up straight.

"Daisuke house many times have you tried to kill Hikari and myself?" Rokuro said.

"Ah but I haven't tried to kill you but I have tried with Hikari once when I first met her." Daisuke answered. "And as for you Hiroshi are you still mad at me for going to Naraku? Or is that your mood now a days?"

"You left me there to die Daisuke and went with the man that almost killed me." Hirohsi answered.

Daisuke looked down at the ground. "That was almost 50 years ago. I was stupid I know that was the wrong thing to do. But if I didn't go I wouldn't have met Hikari, and she would have never came here. You would have never met or even known that you had a younger sister and Hikari is probably one of Rokuro's best friends." Daisuke replied.

The place fell silent and it seemed that no one wanted to say anything. Then Hiroshi turned towards the entrance of the cave.

"Come on we better get moving." He said turning back around towards the group.

The group followed Hiro and Daisuke got rid of the barrier around the entrance. Rokuro and Hikari got on Kyo's back and took off and Hirohsi and Daisuke quickly followed. They flew in silence for a while.

"Daisuke." Hiroshi called from the other side of Kyo.

Daisuke looked over "What?" Daisuke questioned.

"You were right about before, I should just try to forget about it." He answered not looking at Dai directly.

"Hey don't worry about it I understand." Dai said.

They flew in silence again with Hikari and Rokuro occasionally whispering to each other and laughing.

'_**All we're doing is flying to nowhere. If anything we're flying closer to Naraku.'**_ Daisuke thought watching where he was flying. _**'I wonder why Hikari doesn't see that.'**_ He looked at the back of Hikari's head and then back on what he should be concentrating on.

"HIRO!" Hikari's scream snapped Daisuke out of his thoughts and he was Hiroshi free falling towards the ground.

Daisuke tucked in his wings and let himself free fall to catch up. He wrapped his arms around Hiroshi's waist and spread hit wings again to slow them down before they hit the trees. They still hit the trees and broke a branch or two on the way down but they didn't have as hard of a landing on the ground. "You moron you should have told us if you were getting tired." Daisuke muttered slapping his friends cheek trying to get him to wake up.

"Is he alright?" Rokuro asked as him and Hikari jumped off of Kyo before he could touch down and ran over to them.

"He's fine just unconscious." Daisuke answered.

"He should have told us if he was tired of if he was feeling dizzy." Hikari mentioned.

"Maybe he thought that it would slow us down if he did." Rokuro offered.

"We can't complain now." Daisuke sighed and he looked up at Hikari "Do you care if Hiroshi rides with Rokuro for a while?" He questioned.

"No it's fine." Hikari replied.

"That would mean I would have to carry you." Daisuke told her.

"If it keeps us moving that's fine." She said.

"Alright then." Daisuke sighed picking Hiroshi up and placing him up on Kyo's back.

Rokuro got on after him to make sure that Hiroshi didn't fall off. Then Daisuke picked Hikari up bridal style and He followed Rokuro back up into the sky.

"How long do you think Hiro is going to be out?" Hikari asked.

"I'm not sure hopefully he'll be up by tomorrow it all depends on how hard he pushed himself." Daisuke explained not looking down at her.

They flew in silence again and landed about an hour before dusk set in.

They got Hiroshi leaning against a tree and Hikari stayed with him as Roukro and Daisuke gathered wood for the fire. They got it going and Hikari searched through her bag to find what food she had in there. She pulled out some apples and bottles of water. Daisuke fell asleep a while after dark and Hikari and Rokuro kept the fire going.

"What are you looking at Hikari?" Rokuro questioned.

"Doesn't Daisuke kind of remind you of Zen?" She said.

"Well if you tilt your head and stand on your hands." Hikari punched him. "I'm joking I'm joking yea he does look like Zen." Rokuro answered looking at Daisuke as well.

"Do you think that they are connected in some way?" She muttered resting her head on Rokuro's shoulder.

"I'm not sure. We can ask though." He replied.

Rokuro looked down at Hikari and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He laughed a bit and shifted her so he could lay down and her head was on his stomach.

"It makes me think though now that I look at him. It makes me wonder if this search is a waste of time." His eyes started to close. "Like the real Zen has been with us this…whole…time." He said falling asleep.

…_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Well I hoped that you guys liked this one it's ruffly a little over three pages long on Microsoft word. Tell me what you think and that if you have any ideas on how to make this story keep going let me know.**

**-DTW-**


	29. What's Wrong With A Little Visit?

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story I've been busy with soccer starting and what not but now I'm back to it and hopefully can update this faster. So I hope you liked the last chapter and here's the next chapter with many to come so enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: What's wrong with a little visit?**

Daisuke sat up and looked at his hands and made sure that he was himself. "It was only a dream." He muttered looking around.

Hiroshi was still out cold and Hikari and Rokuro were sleeping with Hikari's head on his stomach. Daisuke stood up and stretched And then walked over to Hiroshi.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself." He sighed looking at the sleeping Hiro. "And by how you're still sleeping I'm guessing you really pushed yourself." Daisuke placed a hand on Hiro's forehead and the pain in Hiro's face faded away and he looked relaxed again.

Daisuke put a hand on his own head and walked away from Hiro. "It's getting hard every day." He leaned against the tree.

After a few minutes the pain moved on and Daisuke looked to see if any of them were awake yet. Hikari started to stir and she sat up rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Morning." Daisuke said making Hikari jump.

"Oh morning Daisuke." Hikari said looking at him then blinking a few times.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's nothing just trying to wake up." She smiled and he blushed a bit and looked away from her.

'_Something's bothering him.'_ She thought staring at Daisuke. She sighed making him look at her again "It feels like we're getting nowhere."

"Really and why do you say that?" Dai questioned not surprised that this conversation came up.

"Last night Rokuro and I were talking." She started.

"About what?" He questioned.

"How you look like Zen." Daisuke's eyes grew for a second then went back to normal. "Really?" He smiled.

"Yea and I swear that the night before I saw Zen." She mentioned.

He laughed lightly and then slid down a tree trunk holding his head.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked standing up and walking over to him. "Are you getting sick?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm getting sick, just a little warn out." He smiled.

She placed a hand on his forehead and he blushed

"You feel warm." Hikari said looking at him.

"That's because you're next to me." He stated making her laughed.

Daisuke pulled her onto his lap.

"what are you doing?" She asked turning red.

He wrapped his arms around her waist "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked kissing her.

"Wait…" Hikari said after he pulled away from her.

"Wait for what?" He asked going to kiss her again but stopped when the pain in his head came racing back; he let go of her waist and grabbed his head. _'No…not now.'_ He thought as one of his eyes changed to a Hazel. _'No…you can't come out.'_ Daisuke forced himself to calm down. He let go of his head and leaned his head back against tree.

Hikari took a sharp breath in when she was his right eye and it was Hazel.

"Hikari." Daisuke muttered looking at her. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Daisuke…" Hikari said shaking him but got no response from him.

**~in Diasuke's mind~**

"Daisuke let me out." Zen shouted.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" Daisuke questioned.

"Excuse me don't touch her!"

"Last time I check she was free game." Daisuke smirked.

"You're years older than she is, don't touch her." He shouted tackling Daisuke to the ground.

Daisuke quickly rolled Zen so that he was on the ground. "I hope we get your body back that way I can get the hell out of mine." Daisuke snapped.

"And just how are we going to get me back to my own body? Last time I check it was Naraku forced my soul into you." Zen mentioned.

He groaned and stood up. "Child you need to shut up and just leave me alone." He snapped and then had something hit him in the back of the neck. Daisuke hit the ground. "That's why…" Daisuke didn't finish his sentence before he was down for the count.

**~Outside~**

"Come on wake up." Hikari said shaking Daisuke.

He finally started to move again. Everything came back into view. "Hikari." Zen's voice cam out of Daisuke.

"Zen?" Hikari said shocked.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." He smiled at her.

She hugged him. Zen sat there for a few seconds then wrapped _"his_" arms around Hikari.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked.

"I told you before Hikari." He whispered. "You have to find my body."

"I know but I don't understand…" She was cut off by Zen.

"I don't know how long I have before my soul is completely separated from my own body. " He stated.

"Wait what?" She said confused.

"One more thing…" He started.

"I don't understand what's going on Zen." She said.

"No matter what happens I just want to say it now, will you go out with me when all of this is done?"

"I-I…" Hikari stuttered.

He didn't wait for the answer he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Please think about it." Zen whispered as his eyes started turning red again.

Daisuke groaned and rubbed the back of his neck "That little bastard." Daisuke muttered. "The next time I get my hands on him I'm going to knock him unconscious for a week."

Hikari laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked "The little bastard knocked me out."

"You two don't get along to well do you?" She laughed.

"I hope you two enjoyed the little visit because he's not coming back out for the rest of this journey." Daisuke huffed.

Hikari stood up and walked towards Rokuro who was finally waking up.

"I wonder what will happen…" Daisuke muttered to himself as Hikari helped Rokuro up off the ground.

He stood up himself and tried to get Hiroshi up one last time. When his attempt failed they decided that Rokuro and Hiro were going to right on Kyo's back again.

'_I guess we'll just have to see what's in store for us.'_ He thought picking Hikari up bridal style again and took off behind Kyo and they started again.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: So I figured that I would take the next couple of chapters and do most of the chapter from another characters point of view other than Hikari's. I hope that you liked the chapter and still if you have any ideas let me know. Also who's perspective would you like to see for the next chapter?**

**-DTW-**


	30. WWhat

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry that this has taken so long to update. I've had to do and still have to finish filling out college applications and typing the essays and getting my art portfolio done all by the end of this week. Then I'll try to get back on track with this story and my other stories so bare with me for a little longer.** **Here's chapter 30 I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: W-What?**

Rokuro had a hand on Hiroshi's back to make sure that he didn't fall off of Kyo as they traveled in the air. The four of them really didn't say much to each other as they flew.

'_What the heck was my dream about last night…'_ Rokuro thought looking up at the clouds. _'It was so strange like Zen was there but then again it was like he was talking to me through Daisuke...'_ He glanced over at Daisuke and Hikari.

Hikari seemed to be a bit more comfortable around Daisuke then when they first encountered each other in the gym at the school so long ago.

'_And every time I look at him he seem to resemble Zen more and more. Could Zen be Daisuke's reincarnation?' _ He looked ahead to where they were heading. _'I just don't get it Zen in nothing like Daisuke though so Zen can't possibly be the reincarnation of him. Ugh I'm making my head hurt.'_ He put a hand on his head in frustration.

"Hey Rokuro it looks like you're thinking to much." Daisuke smirked and Rokuro glared at him.

"Shut up." Rokuro stated and looked ahead.

"Rokuro don't be mad at him, He was just trying to get you to relax a bit." Hikari defended.

"Last time I checked a few months ago you couldn't stand Daisuke now you're protecting him." Rokuro spat back at her.

Hikari looked away form him obviously his out burst upset her he could see it in her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that." He apologized looking away from them.

They didn't say anything for a while. Rokuro felt Hiro shift under his hand and he looked at him.

"Hiro." Rokuro said shaking him a little to get him to wake up.

"Hmm…"Hiroshi answered not moving.

"Are you going to wake up?" Rokuro questioned.

But Rokuro didn't get a response from his friend. "I guess not." He laughed quietly then looked ahead. Daisuke started heading down towards the ground so Rokuro did the same.

Once Rokuro jumped off of Kyo's back Hiro started moving again and this time actually started waking up.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Rokuro questioned.

"Well my head is killing me. How long have I been out?" He replied slowly getting off Kyo. Hiro's feet gave out under him and Rokuro caught him.

"You have been out for a couple of days now." Rokuro chuckled.

"I really over did it didn't I?" Hiro stated.

"Maybe a little." They both laughed and that caught Daisuke's and Hikari's attention.

Hikari's face brightened and she ran over and hugged her brother. "I'm so glad you're okay." She muttered into his shirt.

"It looks like my spell wore off on you while you were sleeping." Daisuke mentioned.

Hiro and Rokuro looked behind Hiro and saw that the wings were gone.

"I guess so." Hiroshi stated.

"That's alright though because for here we have to go on foot. Also…" Daisuke walked a couple of steps in front of him them turned around and swung his loose fist over his shoulder and he hit a barrier. "We're going in as humans, Kyo is going to have to go back Rokuro I'm sorry." Daisuke said.

Kyo looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"Why can't he just follow us from above?" Rokuro suggested.

"Whatever he's yours I was just saying it would probably be better if he went home." Daisuke sighed. "Anyways Hiro you know what that means." Dai stated shifting his gave to Hiro.

"Hikari go and put your necklace on." Hiroshi ordered and Hikari let go of her bother and stepped away. "Daisuke you know I'll do whatever it takes to help my sister, just do what you have to." Hiroshi said and took a deep breath.

Daisuke walked over to him "You do realize that it's going to hurt." Daisuke said and placed a hand on Hiroshi's face.

"What are you gong to do to him?" Hikari questioned.

"I'm going to seal his Demonic powers for a while then I have to do it to myself." Daisuke answered.

"No you can't do that…" Hikari said and started towards them but Rokuro caught her wrist.

"Hikari, if it's the only way let them go." Rokuro mentioned pulling her towards him and holding on to her so she couldn't go anywhere.

Daisuke held up a feather and then began to mutter something under his breath.

Thick wires wrapped around Hiroshi's arms and legs so he couldn't move then Hiroshi flinched trying not to scream. Hikari pressed her face into Rokuro's shirt so she didn't have to watch. White looking feathers started spinning around Hiroshi and Daisuke then the feather started shooting into Hiroshi. Rokuro could tell that his friend was in a lot of pain. It was even hard for him to watch as Hiroshi's hair darkened to black and his eyes changed to dark brown almost black looking. Once the spell was over and the chanting stopped the weirs disappeared and so did the remaining feathers that surrounded the two. Hiroshi stumbled forward a little and Daisuke caught him to stabilize him.

"You alright?" Daisuke asked.

"Y-yea I'm fine." Hiroshi replied.

"Hikari, it's over you can look now." Rokuro whispered looking down at her.

She turned around and looked over at her older brother. Besides the eye color you could definitely tell that they were siblings now.

"Remember once I change you're stuck like that until the spell wears off on me." Daisuke mentioned.

"I'm aware." Hiroshi nodded and Daisuke helped him stand up straight.

"Alright then." Daisuke moved away from Daisuke and the rest of the group and turned himself into a human.

"Hey how come you're wasn't as harsh?" Hiroshi protested.

"Because, I'm the one that controls the magic and I'm use to it." Daisuke stated brushing some of his now brown hair out of his face.

"Fine whatever." Hiroshi grumbled crossing his arms.

Hikari laughed a little and Hiroshi glanced over at his little sister. "What's so funny?" He questioned.

"It's nothing." She giggled.

"Can we go please?" He muttered looking away with a slight blush on his face.

"Yea we can go." Rokuro chuckled a little and they went into the barrier.

It didn't seem any different from outside the barrier. "This is so strange." Hikari mumbled looking around.

"What's strange?" Hiroshi asked moving his arm. "My arm feels stiff."

"You'll get use to it." Daisuke commented. "And there aren't any demon's in here. Which is surprising."

"Why is it surprising?" Rokuro asked.

"Naraku knew that I would have to turn Hiroshi and myself into humans on order to get in here." Daisuke answered.

"Maybe he did that because he knew that Hikari can fight perfectly fine as a human and I'm already a human so technically we're at full strength." Rokuro mentioned.

"That's a good point." Daisuke answered.

Hiroshi kept walking without saying a word to the rest of the group. He knew that this has happened before when Daisuke was trying to tell them that he was on their side but he doesn't remember it hurting that much. He felt drained and like he just wanted to rest for a while. It might have been from being passed out for so long but he didn't want the rest of the group to worry and just kept walking in silence.

'_This is so strange. I'm not use to being human.'_ Hiroshi thought looking down at his hand.

"Hiro…" He looked up to his little sister standing in front of him.

"Y-yea, what is it?" He asked.

"Are you alright?" She questioned.

"Oh, I'm fine don't worry about me. I was just thinking is all." He smiled at her.

"Hey don't over think, you might hurt yourself." Rokuro laughed a little.

"Shut up, or I'll shut you up." Hiro retorted.

"Ok, ok, I'll be quiet. Geez you're grumpy." Rokuro said putting his hands up in defense.

"Sorry." Hiro said looking away.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Hikari asked.

"Yea, I'm fine Hikari, let's just keep going." Hiro sighed and walked a head of his sister.

"Hiro…" He heard Hikari mutter as he walked.

"Daisuke can you since where Zen's body is?" Rokuro asked breaking the silence.

"Its still a ways in." He answered.

"How far in?" Hiro questioned.

"I'm not sure the distance but it's still a ways off. Since Zen's soul was forced into my body the presence of his body in general has been faint but since we came into the barrier it's much stronger. Let's just keep going and then we can rest for the night." Daisuke stated.

Hiro didn't answer him and just kept walking. _'When did Naraku get the power to rip a persons soul out of their body and force it into another living soul? I mean I can understand being able to take someone's living soul and sticking it in a dead person's body, or even the soul of a person that's dead already and putting them in a false body…but still it just doesn't make any since.'_ Hiroshi thought not paying attention to where he was going.

"Hiro look out." Hikari shouted but it was to late he ended up running into a small tree.

_**..To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

**A/N: Yea I should have had this chapter done about two months ago but I completely forgot that I didn't finish the chapter and put it up. But it's up now so I'm happy about that. Well I hope you like the chapter. Comments are always liked very much so and I'll see you all next chapter. Bye!**

**-DTW-**


	31. What Lays in the Dark

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to get this up but with playing softball I didn't have the chance to actually sit down and type this chapter. Also it's been so long since chapter 30 was put up that I had to go back and reread that chapter to know just what was going on. Well for a recap the group is now inside the barrier and both Daisuke and Hiroshi are humans and their getting closer to Zen's body. But they still don't know how far away it is or what is going to be guarding it when they get there. So on with the chapter**.

* * *

**Chapter 31: What lays in the Dark**

Hiroshi took the first watch for the night. He sat up on a decently sized rock and playing with his yin side of the necklace. It was meant to seal away the demon side of him so that he couldn't harm anyone. It was given to him when he was three. That's also the night when his father brought him here. He might of looked seventeen but being in the feudal era time has passed a bit faster then in present day to him it did anyways. It must have been because when he went back everything was so strange that he felt out of place. He didn't know what anything was or what a school was. With his friend Rokuro there it kind of helped him a bit considering that Rokuro had been there before it helped him get through it a bit easier.

"It's been so strange since I've meet Hikari…the present is so different from here…" He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. "There's nothing I can do about it. Though it does make me wonder just what it would have been like to live in the present and know what my sister was like when she was growing up…" He laughed lightly trying not to wake up anyone.

He brushed some of his black hair out of his eyes. "I wonder how long it's going to last this time." He muttered to himself looking back at the group. Hikari was sleeping next to Rokuro and Daisuke was sleeping a bit away from them.

-Flashback-

"_**Daisuke you're so slow." Hiroshi laughed as he ran towards the woods.**_

_**Both Hiroshi and Daisuke were around 10 years of age. This was a few years before Daisuke went to Naraku. Actually Naraku was still dead at this point in time. So they were just two care free kids messing around and avoiding training. **_

"_**That's not fair Hiroshi." Diasuke complained chasing after him.**_

"_**You're a demon aren't you?" Hiro asked as he weaved through the trees. **_

"_**I'm only half demon remember." He said following his friend.**_

"_**So I'm mostly human so you should be able to beat me in a foot race." He laughed then slowed down to a stop.**_

"_**Why did you stop?" Dai asked stopping next to his friend.**_

"_**I know this tree…" He said walking up to the sacred tree and placing a hand on its trunk.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" Dai questioned confused.**_

"_**Well my dad was pinned to this tree for 50 years by a presets named Kikyo and my mom who was the reincarnation of the presets released him from the tree. It's also in the yard back home." The little Hiroshi answered.**_

"_**Back home…oh that's right you came from the bone eaters well." Dai stated.**_

"_**Yes…" Hiro nodded and looked over at his friend. "The bone eater well is connected to the future. That's where my mom is, that's actually where she came from." He looked down at the ground and sat down at the base of the tree.**_

"_**Don't you miss your mom?" Daisuke asked squatting down next to him. **_

"_**I can't even remember what she looks like. My father brought me here when I was three…" He pulled his yin necklace out from under his shirt. "This is the only thing that I have of her. She made this necklace in order to seal most of my demon powers away I guess." He explained.**_

"_**Come on don't be such a downer." Daisuke laughed pushing Hiro a bit trying to get him to smile. "If you ever wanted to take a break from all this you know that my parents would be just fine with you coming along with us for a bit." He offered.**_

"_**Thanks…I know that Dai." Hiro smiled a little. "What do you say we head back?" **_

"_**Sure why not." Daisuke said standing up and holding out a hand to help up Hiroshi.**_

_**Hiro took the offer and they walked back together. Years passed by and the two stayed friends Hiro and his father came back every now and again to see how Rokuro was doing as well considering that Rokuro was a year younger then Hiroshi. Daisuke being half demon was actually ten years older then the two but considering that demons lived for a long time he looked like he aged like Hiroshi and Rokuro did. When Daisuke was with Hiroshi and Rokuro his parents were killed trying to protect the village that they lived by from a horrible demon attack. After that day Daisuke kind of separated from his friends and only visited them every now and again. Then one day Naraku got to him…**_

-End of Flashback-

"Hiroshi…" The now black haired and dark eyed Hiroshi jumped as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around to see that Daisuke had woken up. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to him.

"It's nothing…just remembering somethings is all." Hiroshi answered.

"What were you remembering?" Dai questioned.

"Just about when we were younger is all." Hiro replied.

"Oh…I was just wondering…you could take a break, Hiro I'll finish up the night for the watch." Hiroshi nodded and put his necklace back in his shirt then stood up.

"You're never going to really forgive me are you?" Daisuke asked not looking back at his friend.

"I'm not sure any more, we use to be such good friends when we were kids…but…" Hiro trailed off.

"I understand…Just get some rest, I'll wake everyone when dawn breaks." Daisuke mentioned and stared out in the darkness.

A couple of hours passed but Daisuke knew that Hiroshi wasn't falling asleep any time soon. He could feel him staring at him. "You can come over and talk to me you know. I'm quiet sure I'm harmless as a human." Daisuke replied.

He heard Hiroshi come over and sit down next to him on the rock again. "Did you ever turn into a full demon?" Hiroshi questioned.

"No, I'm still half demon, so just like you I turn into a human at some point during the mood cycle. This is actually my human form, I was never around you when that night came along." He answered.

"So when do you change into a human?" Hiroshi questioned.

"When the last sliver of the moon is left before the new moon." Daisuke muttered pulling his legs up to his chest. "Hiroshi…if I tell you something…do you promise to not tell Hikari or Rokuro about it?" Daisuke asked.

Hiroshi turned and looked over at Daisuke. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"That…" Daisuke was cut off as a strong wind came rushing in.

"What's going on?" Hiroshi shouted over the wind.

"I don't know." Daisuke answered but the wind kept getting stronger and stronger.

"_You have gotten to close to your goal." _ The two boys heard in the wind that was whistling by them.

They both looked around Rokuro and Hikari were disappearing.

"Hikari, Rokuro!" Hiroshi shouted as loud has he could but it didn't do any good the wind just took it away.

"_I'm sending you on a little detour."_ The wind laughed and then they couldn't hold onto the rock any longer the wind was to strong and they were tossed around before they hit a couple of trees they disappeared them selves.

* * *

"Hiroshi get up." He heard Hikari yell a bit away like she was behind a wall. He woke up with his black bangs in his eyes and he notice that he was lying on something soft. "Hiroshi, Daisuke get up now." She yelled louder.

Hiroshi sat up and ran his fingers through his black hair and looked around. He had no idea where he was. He looked around and Daisuke was passed out on a few blankets on the floor.

"HIRO!" Hikari yelled.

"I'm up already Hikari." He yelled back at his sister.

"Well hurry up and get Daisuke up other wise you're going to be late for school and I'm not going to bail you out again." She warned.

"School…What is she talking about?" He muttered. He grabbed the pillow that was behind him and threw it at Daisuke. "Get up Dai we have a problem here." Hiroshi stated.

Daisuke shot up from where he was sleeping then groaned. "Why does it feel like I was hit with a tree branch?" He grabbed his head in pain.

"How am I supposed to know; the last thing I remember is that we were sitting on a rock talking then the wind started picking up…" Hiro stated.

"That's it, we were the only one's that were awake when the wind picked up. Hiro this is one of the barriers that we have to get past in order to get closer to Zen's body. My guess is that Naraku set this up knowing that we were going to get through the main barrier that was around the place where he's keeping the body. So only we know what's going on." Daisuke stated.

"Okay but where the hell are we?" Hiroshi asked looking around at the room that they were in.

"I think that we're in an AlterNet dimension." Daisuke mentioned.

"Then that would mean…" Hiro looked around "That we're in present day."

"We're going to have to go along with everything until we can find both Hikari and Rokuro then figure out how to break this." Daisuke answered going through the bag that was sitting close to him.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked confused.

"Well if we're in the present then we're classified as high school students." Daisuke answered and took out a school uniform. "So we have to get ready to go to school." Dai said standing up and starting to get changed.

"Hiro, I thought I told you to get up." Hikari said barging into the room with out knocking.

Daisuke looked over at Hikari and her face turned red. He had taken off his shirt and was about to finish getting changed.

"I'm sorry I'll leave." She said and quickly ran out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"Well we found Hikari." Daisuke commented and saw a bit of a smirk on Hiroshi's face.

"Yea, now all we have to find is Rokuro." Hiro said and they got changed into the school uniform.

Hikari was waiting down at the front door for them and you could still see a bit of a blush on her face. Hiroshi glanced over at his friend and noticed a bit of a smirk that had spread across his lips. "Don't even think about it." Hiro muttered.

"I wasn't planning on it." Daisuke answered as they finished walking down the stairs. "Good morning Hikari." He smiled at her and she looked away.

"Let's go you two or we're going to be late." Hikari said opening and closing the door behind her.

They got on their shoes and followed Hikari out the door. "So Hikari is Zen going to meet up with us?" Daisuke asked.

"Who's Zen?" She looked confused and Daisuke looked at her with a bit of shock on his face for a few seconds then it went back to normal. "I meant Rokuro sorry I was reading last night and there was a kid name Zen in it." He lied.

"Yea he's going to meet us at the school." She said like it was the simplest of things.

"Right I forgot." Dai laughed a little rubbing the back of his head.

Daisuke and Hiro went to what they thought was their first period class and sat down in the seats in the back of the class.

"How can she not remember Zen?" Hiroshi asked looking around.

"I don't know but these uniforms are really uncomfortable." Daisuke complained unbuttoning the top button so he could breath.

"I know what you're saying but we have to figure out how to get Hikari and Rokuro to remember then we have to figure out a way to get out of here." Hiroshi said.

"I know, I know." Daisuke sighed leaning back in the chair.

Soon enough lunch came by and Hiro and Daisuke went up to the roof top to find Hikari and Rokuro sitting by the edge of the building.

"Hey." Daisuke said squatting down by the Hikari.

She jumped then smiled a little. "Hey."

"So how have you two been?" Dai asked.

"Just fine actually." Rokuro answered looking a bit confused.

"Ok yea I'm just going to say it flat out we're not in the present. This is one of the barriers that are keeping us from getting to Zen's body." Daisuke said and both Rokuro and Hikari looked at him like he was insane. "I'm telling the truth you two you have to believe me." Daisuke said then looked at Hiroshi.

"He is please listen to him." Hiroshi stated.

"You two are both nuts." Rokuro laughed.

Daisuke grabbed Hikari's shoulders and turned her towards him. "Hikari please listen to me. I'm telling the truth."

"You've read too many comic books Daisuke." She laughed.

Daisuke kissed her and her eyes widened then it looked like something clicked in her head. Daisuke released her from the kiss and she blinked a few times. "D-Daisuke…Hiro…Why are you wearing school uniforms? I thought that we were in the feudal era." She said and Rokuro looked at her weird.

"What are you talking a bout Hikari." He asked confused.

"We're in some sort of alternate dimension and we have to figure a way out of it." Daisuke said.

"You're all nuts." Rokuro laughed.

"Rokuro…" Hikari said getting his attention again and she quickly kissed him.

Even with the quick kiss it clicked in his head. "Hello, I didn't think that that was going to happen in a million years." Rokuro stated and the rest of the group laughed.

"Lets get out of here." Daisuke said helping Hikari up.

"But how are we going to get out of here if we don't know how we got in here in the first place." Rokuro Commented.

"Why do you think we got here? One of us was thinking about here so now all we have to do is think of the feudal era then we may possible be able to get out of here." Daisuke explained.

"But what if we went and entered the well?" Hiroshi offered.

"That could work too." Dai said and they ran out of the school and back to the house.

They went to the shrine and Hiroshi stopped short of the door and turned to look at the tree. The others looked in the shrine and the well was glowing.

"Hiroshi come on." Daisuke turned around to see Hiroshi Standing next to the tree. "Hiroshi…" He said walking up to his friend. "You'll see the tree again." Dai said taking his friends wrist and pulling him back to what they were doing.

"Right." Hiroshi said turning around and they followed Hikari and Rokuro into the well and jumped in them selves.

They landed back in the feudal era and where they last night. It looked like it was mid day now. "Ugh that hurt." Daisuke groaned rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**A/N: Well I think that 7 pages is enough for one chapter. I figured that they really didn't get anywhere for getting closer to Zen's body for this chapter. Well Like it hate it tell me. I like comments and reviews on my story. Till next time everyone.**

**-DTW-**


	32. Time for Round Two

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked the last chapter. School is almost done for everyone that goes to school then summer vacation starts. There's only 30 something more days of school left for my school then regents week and then graduation. I'm kind of nervous and kind of excited at the same time. Well I'm going to stop rambling and let you read the chapter.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters except my oc's and this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Time for Round Two**

The group rested for a bit longer before they started heading out again. The spell wore off on Daisuke while he was sleeping so it did the same with Hiro. Considering that they were already in the barrier it severely limited their power and even though they looked like they were back to normal their powers were pretty much cut in half. Once the group set out it seemed that the forest was deathly quiet around them. They made good progress.

"Daisuke, has the presence of Zen's body gotten any stronger?" Hiro asked breaking the silence.

Hikari looked down at the ground. She knew that her best friend was with them but she still couldn't actually be with him considering that he was in Daisuke. She hadn't seen him in so long that she really missed him. She knew that Daisuke wouldn't let Zen out just so they could talk for a while. So much has happened through the summer that she just didn't know what to do anymore. She's been in the feudal era for so long that she was starting to feel that the feudal era was actually her home and the present was just a distant memory that didn't seem to matter.

"What's wrong Hikari." Daisuke whispered in her ear making her jump. It didn't seem that she noticed but Zen's voice was the one that came out of Daisuke.

"Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking is all." She smiled.

"Well what were you thinking about? You know I can't read minds." Daisuke commented.

"Not much really just that because I've been here so long it feels like I belong in the feudal era more then in the present." She answered.

"Oh, but if that happened you wouldn't have known Zen." Dai mentioned.

"I know, but I'm still not sure how he got tied up in all of this." She sighed.

"Because he is your friend and that seemed like the best way to get you here is if your friend was in danger." Dai answered.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better." She huffed and looked away form him.

"H-Hikari…I didn't mean it that way…I…" He stopped when Hiro put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let it go." He said and started walking ahead of them again.

Daisuke sighed and dropped the subject. It wasn't meant to be rude. He was just trying to cheer her up and get her to smile it's been so long since he's seen her happy.

They walked in silence for a few hours because no one really had anything to talk about. Suddenly the wind picked up again and this time they were ready for another trap. But the wind died and the group relaxed.

"I guess it was just a false alarm." Rokuro said putting his blade away.

"Well lets not stop here." Hikari stated.

"We've been walking all day." Rokuro complained.

"Daisuke, how close are we?" Hikari asked.

"We're about a day away by how strong the connection is right now." Dai answered.

"Fine then we'll stop here." Hiro said.

"But…" Hikari protested and Hiro put up a hand to silence her.

"Hikari I know that you want your friend to be back in his own body but I'm sure that you can wait one more day for it." He said.

She looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Good now Come on Daisuke we're going to go and find something to eat, Rokuro you and Hikari get a fire going." Hiro ordered then Daisuke and Hiroshi walked away from them.

"Hikari…" Rokuro said touching her arm.

She pushed his hand away and shook her head slowly "Lets just go and get the wood." She muttered and walked away as a tear slid down her face.

"Hikari." Rokuro ran over to her and hugged her from behind. "Hikari, don't hide how you feel. I know that you don't want to show that your brother hurt you by saying that but you can't let it get you down. Just think by this time tomorrow Zen will be back in his own body and we can all go back home." He reassured her.

She turned around and cried into his shirt. "I just want Zen back." She cried.

"I know, I miss him too." He said holding her tight.

"Well how sweet." They heard a snicker above them and a bird demon was hovering above them.

"H-How did that get in the barrier?" Hikari asked.

"Look out!" Rokuro held onto her a bit tighter and jumped out of the way of an attack.

"I guess it's time for round two." Rokuro said taking out his shuriken and threw it at the demon. It ripped it in half and it fell lifeless to the ground. Then there was a loud beating sound and they looked up again to see a whole bunch of feathers come raining down on them. Hikari and shifted so that she was above Rokuro and she took most of the feathers and then Daisuke and Hiroshi ran over and saw that there were a whole bunch of feathers around where the were planning on sleeping for the night and Hikari Bloody laying on top of Rokuro with feathers sticking out of her back.

"HIKARI!" Daisuke screamed and ran over to her.

"Rokuro what happened?" Hiroshi questioned running over to them as well.

"There were a whole bunch of bird demons and I got rid of the first one but Hikari got in the way right before the feathers hit us. " He explained.

Daisuke took Hikari off of Rokuro. He got the feathers out of her back and turned her around so she was on her back. "Hikari…wake up." He whispered brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Is she alright?" Rokuro asked as Hiroshi pulled the feathers out of Rokuro's arms and then went to look for bandages.

"Yea, she's still alive, she's just unconscious. Thanks to Rokuro covering her neck and head with his arms. I think I can heal the rest of her wounds." Daisuke answered.

"Then do it." Hiroshi said.

"Hikari, this is Zen talking to you please wake up." He whispered.

"_Wait I don't remember switching with Zen."_

"Hikari…" He whispered and kissed her; the wounds on her back closed and didn't leave any scars. He pulled away from her and she started breathing soundly again. "I love you…" He mouthed and sat back up. "There she's healed." Daisuke answered not to pleased with what Zen just did with taking over.

"Next time for warn me before you do that to my sister." Hiro's eye twitched.

Daisuke rolled her eyes "She not going to wake up for the night." He commented.

"Alright then Daisuke stay here with Hikari and Rokuro you some with me." Hiro said.

Daisuke nodded and tipped back onto his back and watched Rokuro and Hiro walk into the woods.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked this chapter sorry it's so short. Well to me it seems short but. This story sadly is getting closer to the end. I'm telling you what chapter I'm planning on ending it on but I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. See you next chapter.**


	33. We Found It!

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up I didn't mean to pretty much forget about my stories. Well I'm going on concentrate on this one a bit more because it's almost over I'm thinking probably one or two more chapters after this one then the story will be done. Sorry again for the long wait I'll stop talking now and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha or any of it's character except my ocs and this plot**.

* * *

**Chapter 33: We found it!**

Hikari and the group started walking early the next morning to try and get a jumpstart and not to get caught in anything else. They went as quietly as they could so they didn't stir up any demons that were captured with in the barrier. Daisuke's spell has well worn off but the boys were safe from harms way with the barrier walls and they were capable to fight at full strength; which was a relief for Hikari and Rokuro.

"Is it just me or are these woods getting darker and darker by the second?" Rokuro question breaking the silence in the group.

"Yea, it does seem like it is." Hikari responded looking around.

"When are we going to get to the mountain?" Rokuro sighed.

"When we get there." Hiro smirked looking back at his friend.

"Oh ha ha I could have figured that out Hiro." Rokuro stuck his tongue out at Hiro.

"You two can act like such children." Hikari sighed and shook her head and Daisuke laughed a little and continued to lead the group to the mountain.

'_We're getting close, I can feel it.'_ Daisuke thought as he looked up and could see a decent part of the mountain through the trees.

"I'm so bored." Rokuro complained.

"So find something to entertain yourself with." Hiro commented.

Rokuro shrugged his shoulders and just kept walking there wasn't really much he could do. Well the next break that the group was going to take he decided that he was going to clean his weapons because he hadn't done that in a while also it gave him something to concentrate on then the silence that was always lingering with the group.

"How much trouble do you think we're going to get in when we get home?" Hikari asked.

"Probably a lot." Hiro said not looking back.

"I hope that they're not worried." She muttered and looked down at the ground.

"Of course our parents are going to be worried about us." Rokuro mentioned and picked up a twig and started pealing the bark off of it.

"Well thank you for the ease of thought Rokuro." Hikari snapped.

He sighed and looked over at her "You know I'm telling the truth. What was I supposed to do lie to you and tell you oh they don't care about what we do?" He asked.

"Stop fighting you two or I'm going to knock both of you out." Daisuke warned turning around and glaring at them.

"We're not fighting." They said in unison.

"Well you were getting ready too and I don't want to hear it, we'll take a break when we get to the base of the mountain, it's not that far off now." He said and with that continued walking.

Hikari and Rokuro looked down at the ground and didn't say another word. Hiro glared at Daisuke and caught up with his pace easily. "What is your problem?" He asked.

"I have no problem." Dai answered.

"Yes you do, you snapped at Hikari." Hiro stated.

"I just don't want to here any bickering right now, I didn't mean to snap." He apologized.

"Let's take a break." Hiroshi ordered.

"I said we'll take a break at the base of the mountain." Dai rejected.

"And who made you the leader of the group?" Hiroshi questioned with the anger rising in his voice.

"Considering I have the kids soul in me I think that's a pretty good reason." Daisuke spat.

"Stop it you two!" Hikari shouted over top of them and Rokuro got in between them.

"Look obviously we're all a bit restless right now why don't we just take our break here and relax, we're by the stream and the mountain isn't too far off. You've dealt with Zen being in you for this long you can make it a little longer." Rokuro said pushing them both away from each other before something bad happened.

"Fine if you guys want to take a break so bad then take a break I'm going ahead see you at the mountain." Daisuke scoffed and walked off.

"Daisuke, wait." Hikari shouted and ran after him.

Rokuro started to go after her but Hiroshi held her back and shook his head. "If there's anyone that can calm his nerves it's Hikari." Hiro said and watched his little sister disappear into the woods.

"Daisuke, Daisuke!" Hikari yelled after him and he stopped but didn't turn around. "What's wrong Dai?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I just want you to be happy." He answered looking down at the ground.

"Daisuke, I know that I want to see Zen again but I would rather all of us stick together. Zen can wait a little longer." She told him and took his hand then pulled him lightly back towards where Hiroshi and Rokuro were.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he let himself be pulled back to the group.

"Don't be, you were just trying to make me happy. Now lets just get back to the others and relax." She smiled at him as they walked back out into a clearing for a second.

He looked up at her and a small smile spread across his lips "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She chirped and they somewhat jogged the rest of the way back to Hiroshi and Rokuro.

They were resting against a couple of trees when Daisuke and Hikari got there. Rokuro was cleaning his weapons and Hiro had his eyes closed. Hikari and Daisuke sat down close by the two and relaxed for a couple of hours. They let the hottest part of the day pass then they started walking again. When the group started out again they felt much better and rejuvenated. They seemed to be moving a bit faster pace as well. Even though no one said anything it was enjoyable to be around instead of that awkward silence. Soon enough the group of four were at the base of the mountain and they entered the cave that was just fifty meters away form where they exited the forest.

The silence when Hikari, Hiroshi, Rokuro, and Daisuke entered the cave was strange. No one wanted to make a sound because they didn't know what was going to come around the next turn so the only thing that broke the silence was the occasional drip of water that hit small puddles. Compared to outside where it was hot and dry with a very low humidity the cave was dark and damp also it was a much cooler the further that they got into the cave. Daisuke lead the way through the cave and the rest of the group were able to keep up with him just fine.

'_Damn how far into the cave do we have to go?'_ Hiroshi thought as he jumped over a small cavern that Daisuke took them over. _'And Daisuke seems to be in more of a trance.'_

Daisuke wasn't in a trance he just knew that the farther that they went into the cave the stronger the presence of Zen's body got. He picked up the pace a bit and then he entered a huge cavern with what looked like a slowly descending slop went off the side of where he was standing to get to the bottom. Hikari, Rokuro, and Hiro came out of the cave and Hiroshi looked over the edge of the small platform that they were standing on.

"It looks like there's something glowing at the bottom." He commented.

Daisuke jumped off and flew down to the bottom he knew that it was Zen's body and he knew what he had to do to get Zen back into his own body luckily enough it didn't involve him dying just giving a good amount of his energy up leaving him in a weakened state. Hikari and the others carefully ran down the slop to get to the bottom. When they got to the bottom they saw that Zen's body was being held with in a barrier.

"I have to start transferring Zen's soul back into his own body." Daisuke commented and went to break the barrier.

Just as he was about to break it something came screaming out of the shadows with tremendous speed and knocked Daisuke up into the air.

…_**TO BE CONTINUED**__…_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter. Sorry everyone I have to make it interesting for the last two chapters you know. I don't know how long there going to be other wise I would tell you. I hope you liked it and I'll get to working on the next chapter soon.**

**-DTW-**


	34. The Fight

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the last chapter. I figured that I should work on this including this chapter it only has two more chapters left. I'm trying to make them at least four pages. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: The Fight**

Daisuke caught himself in the air and felt something brush past him but before he could look there was no one there and he was slammed back down into the ground.

"Daisuke." Hikari screamed and went to help him up.

"No Hikari, stay where you are." He ordered and got back up on his feet. "Naraku you can't stop me from giving Zen his soul back to his body." Daisuke shouted into the darkness.

"Yes I can Daisuke. You betrayed me and went to protect Hikari, form what it looks like Zen has taken a huge effect on you." Naraku's voice echoed through the cesium.

"And what would make you think that?" Daisuke smirked.

"Because…" Daisuke heard a scream and looked the try to find Hikari.

"Let go of me." The group heard Hikari's voice in the darkness then a piercing sound into flesh.

"Damn wench, you're no better then your mother." Naraku spat then Hikari was tossed down towards the bottom of the cesium.

'_No!'_ Daisuke thought and launched up in the air and caught her. "You alright?" He asked calmly. She nodded.

"That damn bastard doesn't know who he's messing with." She smiled as Daisuke set her back down.

"I know that this is a lot to ask from everyone but could you please stay out of this fight." Dai pleaded looking at everyone.

"Why?" Hiroshi questioned confused.

"Because this is my fight." Was all Daisuke said and he flew off.

"DAISUKE, DON'T BE STUPID!" Hiroshi hollered then snarled. "That stupid idiot." He scoffed and ran down the slop.

"Wait Hiro where are you going?" Rokuro asked following him.

"What's it look like I'm doing I'm going to get Zen's body you two head out of the cave and help Daisuke." He ordered.

Before they could ask why a hole was made in the side of the mountain from Naraku getting out of the way of one of Daisuke's attacks. Rokuro and Hikari turned around and started ran out of the cave as fast as they could. Hiroshi cut into the barrier and got Zen's body out of the cave before it started to crumble.

"This kid is a lot lighter then I thought he would be." Hiroshi muttered as he set Zen down next to the closest tree.

After he set Zen down He went over to Hikari and Rokuro. "Where is Daisuke?" He questioned.

"They're up there towards the top of the barrier." Rokuro stated.

"Alright then." Hiroshi muttered and pulled out a kunai and threw it as hard as he could at Naraku.

The kunai went screaming towards them with a great amount of speed and hit Naraku square in the back. Naraku turned around and scoffed at them. "Do not interfere." He snapped.

"Well to bad Daisuke's our friend and we're not about to let him go alone." Hiroshi said and threw another kunai at Naraku.

"I told you to stay out of this." Daisuke choked out as Naraku had one of his tentacles around his throat.

Rokuro threw his giant shuriken at the tentacle that was taking the life out of Daisuke. It sliced right through the tentacle and Daisuke fell a few hundred feet then caught himself.

"Daisuke get you butt over to Zen and put his soul back in his body." Hiro ordered.

Daisuke looked down at them then nodded and flew down to the ground and ran over to Zen. Hikari, Rokuro, and Hiroshi went after Naraku to protect Daisuke as he got Zen's soul back into his body.

"Come on Daisuke." Hiro muttered and started getting pushed back by Naraku then was hit from behind with one of his tentacles then tossed against a tree then stabbed against it with a branch.

"HIROSHI!" Hikari screamed.

"I'm fine." He muttered and pulled the branch out of his shoulder then threw it to the side.

"We have to keep going." Rokuro said and dodged another attack.

"Ha! Do you children honestly think that you can kill me?" Naraku smirked quickly hit Rokuro and slammed him into a tree knocking him out then went around and hit Hiroshi who just skid a couple of feet away because he was ready for it this time.

Hiro looked over at Daisuke "Daisuke was about half way there keep going Hikari." He said and charged at Naraku.

"Right." She said and went at Naraku with all that she had.

Even though Hiroshi and Hikari fought as hard as they could they still weren't enough to stop Naraku Hiroshi was so badly cut up that he could barely stand and Hikari was on her last limbs as well.

"Now to finish you off." Naraku said and went to kill Hikari.

"NO!" Daisuke yelled and got in front of Hikari then set off a giant explosion.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Ha did you think that you were going to get away from cliff hangers at the end of the story? That's what keeps you reading till the end. I hope you liked the chapter see you next chapter.**

**-DTW-**


	35. A Sad Goodbye

**A/N: Well I put this chapter off for long enough here is the final chapter to A Journey In Search Of Something More. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: A Sad Goodbye**

"Hikari…Hikari." Rokuro's voice rang through her mind.

She slowly started to wake up and she couldn't really make out just what Rokuro was saying but she thought that he was talking to someone else.

"What happened?" She muttered clutching her head. But every move that she made sent pain running through her entire body.

"You were fighting Naraku and then there was a huge explosion and a bright light then the next thing we see is Naraku is gone and you're passed out all beaten up." Rokuro explained.

"Daisuke!" Hikari shouted and sat up quickly.

She clutched her stomach because of the cut that she obtained form the explosion. For some reason she lost a good amount of energy from it as well.

"Hikari don't push your self, you're badly injured as it is." Her bother stated trying to get her to relax a bit more.

"What happened to Daisuke? Where is he?" She asked worried.

"I just want to relax." Hiroshi ordered.

"Please Hiro, tell me what happened." She begged with tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

Rokuro and Hiroshi looked at each other and sighed then Hiro picked up his sister and they walked over to where Daisuke was laying. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and he had some very deep gashes all over his body form the explosion.

"Daisuke…" Hikari muttered as tears started slipping down her cheeks.

Hiro set her down next to him and she was able to sit up right. "Why?" She asked him. "Why did you get between Naraku and I?" she gripped the grass and her tears started to fall onto her lap.

"B-because, I didn't you want to die." He replied softly and she looked at him in shock.

"But now your hurt and it's all my fault." She sobbed.

"No it's not." He stated then started going into a coughing fit. More blood started to slip out of his mouth.

"You're dying Daisuke how can it not be my fault?" She cried.

"I won't be dead Hikari." He whispered then he placed a hand over her heart. I'm always in here." He smiled weakly "And if I'm always in your heart that will be enough for me." He started coughing again.

"But…" Hikari started then Daisuke cut her off.

"Beside's you already love me." He stated and she stared at him in shock.

"W-what do you mean?" She questioned.

"Zen..." He muttered as the light started fading from his eyes. "Zen is my reincarnation."

Hikari sat there with a shocked expression on her face and Daisuke managed to laugh a little as he placed a hand on her right cheek. "I'll…always…be…watching…" He smiled and his eyes slowly closed and his hand slid off of Hikari's cheek and hit the ground.

"H-he's dead…" Hikari muttered.

Everything was quiet around them there was no wind, no sound of birds chirping. It was like everything had stopped. While Hikari was saying her final goodbye to Daisuke Hiroshi went down into the cave and retrieved Zen's body. Hikari didn't say a word she just sat there and stared at the ground.

'_How is that possible? Zen is Daisuke's reincarnation?'_ she thought.

"Hikari…" Rokuro stated getting her attention.

"What is it?" She questioned looking up at him.

"Look." He said pointing to what was in front of her.

She looked in the direction that he was pointing in and she saw that Daisuke's body was fading away.

"W-what's going on?" She asked.

Once Daisuke's body faded away not even a minuet later Zen started to move around.

"Zen?" Hikari asked staying in her spot.

His hazel eyes started to open and he turned his head to the direction that he heard his name. He blinked a few times then realized that Rokuro and Hikari were right there.

"Hey." He weakly smiled at them.

"You're ok." Hikari laughed and jumped on him.

"H-Hikari!" Zen stuttered surprised.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She cried into his chest and hugged him.

He smiled a bit and lifted her chin so he could see her face. "Don't worry I'll try not to." Then he kissed her.

…_**The End…**_

* * *

**A/N: well that's the end of the story everyone I hope that you enjoyed it. For what happens after all of this…Well I guess that's up to you and what you think.**

**-DTW-  
**


End file.
